Once and Future
by Patch-of-Grey
Summary: Sasuke may not be the heartless ninja everyone thinks he is.When he finds his best friend Tenten a bit on the forever alone side and the Hyuga boy who are obviously into each other, he formulates a plan to get them to see that they were meant for each other...But when the plan takes a bit of a turn, Sasuke has to rethink to do the right, unselfish thing to make her happy.
1. Chapter 1

YOSH! My first Fan fiction! Hope you all like it!

_Summary: Sasuke has and always will be a heartless ninja. His brother returned, he's part of Team Kakashi again... what else good could happen? Now he watches in the background as a child hood friend spreads her wings and sores off with greatness. But not alone. Join Sasuke as he tells the story of how he saw the beginning of his best friend's new life. What will he find for himself?_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…

Chapter 1:

I have been living with my older brother for years. It turns out he was a double-agent when he was in the Akatsuki. He worked for the hokage; sending Intel, targets, and Akatsuki member info. I found out a month ago when he was welcomed back to Konoha by Tsunade. He had Naruto with him and they were both smiling. What shocked me though, one of Team Gai's team members was there too. She had brown hair and brown eyes. We all knew her as Tenten, weapons master of the Land of Fire. She was an orphan, like Naruto. Naruto met Tenten through the third hokage. They were best friends from there on. During their academy days, I would see the little loser go train with this girl. I got Intel from some of the guys in her class. She was top kuniochi and was a role model to many younger girls, including my annoying teammate/fan girl #1, Sakura. Oh Kami-sama! Besides insulting Naruto and drooling all over me, she would talk about Tenten all the time; like how she is very intelligent but Tenten is smarter; how she was pretty, but Tenten was prettier. The list goes on and on. But I can understand where Sakura's coming from, top of her class, trains with the Hyuga prodigy; she must be strong. Also she helped bring back Itachi. I had a feeling she would have been blocked out by the rest of her age group-

"Sasuke?"

I turned around in my seat. It was Naruto. I'm guessing he was just coming back from training with Team Gai, he was all sweaty and out of breath.

"What is it, dope?" I said. Naruto grinned. He laughed awkwardly.

"Uh...can I use your shower please?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

I sighed. This wasn't anything new. Naruto normally came to my place to either get something or to bother me. Normally it was both.

"Yeah. Fine," I mumbled.

The blonde smiled and grabbed his bag. He marched into the bathroom. I guess it would be a good time to change into my ninja gear. I have feeling Naruto is going to drag me to Tsunade for a mission. I trekked to my room. All my shit was in place. Just like how it's suppose to be. I've been to Naruto's apartment before, many times. It use to be messy as hell, until we got older and he finally decided to fix the place...I'm guessing Itachi's home from his mission. I just heard the door click.

"Sasuke?" a deep voice, much like mine, called.

Yeah... that was him. I quickly put on my gear and walked into the living room. Itachi could be my twin, many people have told me, but he looked older, had longer hair, was taller, and had those marks on his face.

"What brings you home so early, Aniki?"

Aniki. That word hasn't been used since he returned. Tsunade forced him to go on messaging missions to the other countries to let them know the Akatsuki was no more. It's been a very long ass time since it was just me and him alone together.

"Tsunade announced her adoption of Konoha's weapon mistress-"

"Really?"

We both turned. Naruto was dressed and standing near the window. I heard the water turn off a while ago.

"Yes. It seems Tsunade wants to provide Tenten with the care that she never got." the eldest Uchia sibling said.

That's right. Tenten was always one for getting sick. She always had to care for herself and find encouragement from others. But she knew it wasn't encouragement. It was pity. You might wonder how I know so much. Well let me explain: I too am Tenten's close friend. I met her through Itachi, in fact. She might be a year older then me but I saw her very often in the academy. In her grade, she wasn't the prettiest or most self centered. That's why guys only got as close as being friends with her. Itachi saved her from some ninja muggers out side the village gates. He said she was wounded badly but almost killed most of the group. Itachi took her to our place to heal. That's when I met her. She seemed happy. Though she didn't talk very much. Couple of years later, after Itachi left, I saw her with her team. I did some research and that's what I found. An orphan who knew how to kick a man's ass with a few simple tactics, ninja or not.

"I wonder," Itachi fell onto the couch.

"Hm?" the boys turned to the Uchia.

Itachi smirked.

"I think Tsunade wants you to train Tenten...Sasuke." he looked at his younger brother.

I don't have an issue with training a close friend, but I think Naruto (judging by the look on his face) would rather do it then have me go out of my way. Naruto snorted. He told Itachi that I wasn't able to do it. Aniki sighed and shook his head. His bangs covered his face. I hope Naruto doesn't get any idea to try and prevent the trainning. He's like that. Like a little brat. Sigh...well; I know how to deal with that...If he tries. And I know he will.

I guess word's getting around now. Sakura just ran to me and told me about the whole adoption thing. Well, I guess Tenten's happy to finally have a family.

"Sasuke! It's true!" Sakura exclaimed. She slurped down her ramen.

Yeah, our team normally meets here at Naruto's favorite ramen shop. It is great, don't get me wrong, but it's common. Too much MSG will...well...let's just say you'll turn out like Naruto. Speaking of that loser, he was on his seventh bowl.

"Mmmhmmm!" he said with ramen in his mouth.

Sakura looked confused. Lucky for me, I've been around this pain in the ass for so many years I can understand him. Perfectly.

"He said 'good for her! Now her dream will come true of being as strong as Granny'." I translated.

Sakura gave an 'Oh!' and smiled. I can tell what was going through her mind. She would be with Tenten all the time now because Sakura herself was being trained by Tsunade. But not as much anymore. She was her own person, leading the medical ninja and training newbie's.

"She sure is lucky..." she slurped her ramen.

Naruto let out a groan. He swallowed.

"Damn straight she's lucky!" the idiot exclaimed.

"She get's to train with the hokage!"

"Stop complainning, idiot. You're training with one of the Great Three Shinobi too." I said.

Naruto stood and pointed his finger at me.

"Well you trained with Orochimaru! Now look at you! All powerful and shit! Walking around like you're all that-"

"Because I _am_ all that, idiot! My brother came back and I killed Orochimaru, get it?" I snapped at him.

Naruto made a face and sat back down. He ordered another bowl and ate silently. Sakura giggled at his reaction.

"Oh! Before I forget!" She turned to me and blushed. She looked me in the eyes. Oh great maybe another attempt to ask me out. Sigh, these fan girls just don't under-

"Tsunade-sama wants you to train Tenten." her eyes sparkled.

Oh. Ok. Wait... that means Sakura will be there too. Damn you, Kami-sama!

"Yeah, alright." I shrugged at sipped at my water. Itachi was right. He knew Tsunade would want me to train her new daughter. All well, I mean, I'll do it but I don't want any heat from Hyuga. He likes Tenten. Everyone knew that, well, not Tenten at least. Besides, he's liked her for years and still hasn't said anything. If your wonder how I know. I just do. It's really obvious. Naruto finished his bowl and sighed.

"I guess this means Tenten becomes Tenten-sama...right?"

I looked at him. He looked happy but a little hurt at the same time. He was best friends with Tenten ever since they were little. Same with me but I don't have a problem with it. This is just like when he found out Gaara was Kazekage, happy but hurt...well hurt doesn't seem to fit this context. More like happy and jealous.

Sakura shrugged. She said something about how they knew Tenten as a friend, so the title '-sama' wouldn't be nessecary. I shrugged. Didn't matter to me.

"YOSH!"

We all turned to find Rock Lee, Hyuga, and Gai-sensei standing there. There was a smile on Beast 1 and Beast wasn't angry. He looked pleased, calm if you say. Sigh the two morons pop up out of no where with their master. Woop-dee-fucking-doo...

"Naruto-kun!" Lee flashed him a nice guy smile.

Hyuga nodded at us.

"Hello Sakura-chan! Are you well?" Lee placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. Rock Lee has asked out, and was shot down by Sakura many times. But she appreciated that he cared.

"Did you all hear about _our_ Youthful-flower becoming Konoha's star of youthfulness?"

What the hell? I can't understand a word he just said. All I heard was 'Youth' used about two times in that sentence.

"Yeah, Gai-sensei!" Naruto turned to the green beast.

"Tenten-chan has become an honorable ninja! This makes her an even honorable opponent in sparring! YOSH!" Lee pumped his fists in the air. We could all see the fire burning in his eyes. No, seriously we can see it. Then this happens:

Gai-sensei: (takes Lee by shoulder) Now, Lee, Don't get too cocky! She is under the youthful training and protection of our dear youthful hokage!

Me and Naruto :( thinking at the same time) Youthful? Dude she's like 50 years old!

Hyuga: HN.

Rock Lee: Yes, sir! That is why she is an honorable opp-

Gai-sensei: No Lee! You do not understand the situation! (Hits his head)

Rock Lee: Please, Gai-sensie! Explain!

Gai-sensei: She will be more powerful then anyone on this team! You will be easily **defeated**!

Rock Lee: (bursts into tears of either joy of retardedness...) Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

("Manly" hug)

This is the point of the routine where we leave them to their "Man time". As we all back away slowly, Fangirl #2 pops up.

"Heyyyy guys!" she says.

"Hellooo, Sasuke-kun," Ino tries to smile flirtatiously at me.

One thing: Ino is wayy more annoying then Sakura.

"Ino! Where have you been?" Sakura hugs her friend.

Ino starts blah blahing about the flower shop and Shikamaru. I don't understand why she keeps trying to go out with him. Shikamaru is a lazy bastard who is the only brains on their team and had no interest in her. There is Choji who is very good at physical attacks, but that's only because he's fat as hell. Don't tell Choji I said that. He hates being called fat; he refers to himself as 'chubby'. Speaking of which...here they come.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked yawning.

"Shika-kun!" Ino hugged him.

There was a look of annoyance on his face. Hell, I feel for him.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Naruto waved at him.

"Hey, Naruto." he said rather cheery.

I looked at Choji. He was just standing there waiting for somebody to talk to him. So, being the friend that I am, I looked at him.

"Hey, Choji," I said.

Choji smiled and nodded. He pointed to his throat and shook his head smiling. He had lost his voice.

Naruto got the message too. He smiled back and offered him some hard candy. Choji gratefully took it and sucked on it. His voice was scratchy but he managed give a faint "Thank you".

I sighed. This was getting no where.

"Ow!" My head felt like bursting. Itachi's voice sounded in my head.

_Lady Tsunade's. Now, Sasuke, and bring Hyuga_

I gunted and blinked. My vision blurred.

_Damn you, Itachi..._

I blinked again and my vision returned. They were all staring at me. Great.

"What?" I glared at them. They went back to talking.

I turned to see Hyuga. He stayed quiet the whole time.

"Hyuga,"

He looked at me.

"We have to go to Tsunade." I said.

He nodded.

This is how I'd like my team to be. Simple. Hyuga was simple. Gai and Lee were...some what simple...but I guess it depends on one's motives. Tenten wasn't just simple, she was normal, unlike all the other girls in rookie 9. She does look up to Temari, who is simple. Sigh, guess we can't always get what we want...even if it is...simple. We said bye to the peanut gallery and walked to the hokage's. Hopefully Tsunade doesn't assign Hyuga to this...that would suck major balls...

"Uchia,"

I looked at him.

"Don't get in my way," he said and opened the doors to the hokage's mansion.

Get in his way? Pssht! You better watch yourself Hyuga...your ass is gonna get beat up by me.

Thanks for reading the chapter! Reviews plz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2:

I understand now. Tsunade wanted to talk to both of us about two different things. One is about training and the other thing is about a new team. Well that's just fantastic...

"It's not permanent," the blonde hokage said. She must have seen the look on my face.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Hyuga stood straight. This isn't the army Hyuga you don't have to act so uptight...

I looked at Tenten. She was surprisingly neutral. She stood beside Tsunade, quiet. In a way, Tenten almost seemed to not pay attention to the whole conversation. Her brown eyes were glued to the window. What surprised me though, she wasn't wearing her head-band. She always did. Well I'm guessing Tsunade wants her to be comfortable. I wonder how she's going to deal with that.

"Now, about the training," Tsunade looked at me.

It's simple. Another "You have to do (blank) and (blank) in order to complete (blank)". Very simple.

"You already know what I want but do you know why?" Tsunade looked at Hyuga.

I saw Tenten glare at Tsunade. She seemed a little...nervous. She might have a secret that only Tsunade knows about. I've never known Tenten to have a secret. Naruto has never said anything about a secret; he normally blurts everything out when he gets the chance. You can imagine why nobody ever tells him anything anymore. Secret or not. At times, though, Naruto can be trusted with some secrets...depending on what the secret is. Tenten has been told many secrets, she even knows some of mine (which I will not address this very moment) and has not said a word to this day. If she did, I would've known by now...trust me. I got ways.

"Sasuke!"

Shit...She saw me looking at Tenten...I bet now she's going to play the 'protective mother' role.

"Repeat what I just said." Tsunade snapped. Geez woman relax...

...I wasn't paying attention...fuck. That's what happens when you think too much on your own. Unlike Hyuga where he's a sponge: Brainless and soaks up everything. Even his own sperm.

"I...can't," I sighed.

I saw Tenten crack a smile. A smile I haven't seen in a while. She must have been reading my thoughts. Again. I looked at Hyuga. He showed a smirk. He seemed to have caught himself and face Tsunade again. Emotionless as a rock. I saw him side-glance at Tenten in a way that's really pissing me off. He gave a small 'I told you smile'. I told you what? Tenten gave a giggle and looked at him lovingly. I can only guess...

Tsunade also saw the small communication gesture. Her eyes gave of an unrecognizable glare. Something is going through that evil mind ...It's better not include me. But I have a feeling it does. I can just tell. Damn.

"Alright...I'll explain this one more time..."

This time I listened. I wanted to catch every detail. I glanced at Tenten. She was looking at her feet, not able to say a word. No objecting like she use to, no giving her opinion. She was no longer a free bird; she wasn't a cadged one either. Her wings no longer spread to the sky; they were no longer able to sore. Tenten became a princess. Another figure head. But she wanted to talk. I could tell by the way she bit her lower lip and didn't make eye contact with any body in the room. She needed to speak. I'm still listening, but I'm more concerned about her opinion. Not the hokage's wants or expectations for us training her. And yet, you can tell just by looking at her at this moment, all she wanted to do was be able to speak her mind. What she was thinking, how she felt about all this happening so suddenly. She has always been alone. She had pain in her heart. The pain Naruto and I both shared years ago but was able to cure it. Tenten was eldest in rookie 9. She had no female friends her age. Only her teammates. But she seems to have bottled up some kind of emotions in side. Almost like she can't talk to them. Like how I couldn't talk to my team when I ran off playing evil with Orochimaru. Tenten seemed mentally alone, even if she had younger friends, or was adopted. She wore a mask of pain that will always be there on her face. A mask of fake emotions that everyone fell for. A mask that she wants to remove but can't. I'm going to take off that mask. No matter what.

After the new assignment, and I can't believe I'm doing this, I invited Hyuga for sparring...at my house. I mean, I don't hate the guy...completely, I just don't like how he's so protective of Tenten, and she has a life too you know. The bastard should just tell her how he feels already...

"It's surprising how you asked me to join you, Uchia." Hyuga arrived at the yard. He looked around and sighed. I'm guessing even though he's a damn branch member the Hyuga's have a more "acceptable" sized yard...Damn Hyuga's...fucking rich kids, I'm telling you! I watched him in doubt.

I shrugged. _Might as well get this over with_

I walked to the middle of the yard. I watched him closely. He put down his bag and tightened his head band. Okay let's get a move on Hyuga...I'm meeting up with Itachi in a bit...any day now. _Geez now I know why Tenten and Lee go jogging before team training. This dick-head takes his sweet-ass time just to get ready..._

"What?"

I blinked. He was opposite from me on the yard. I shook my head. Not to complain or sound like Sakura when she doesn't get what she wants but...I really don't want to do this...Then why? Because there is no point to this. I hate him, he hates me! Straight and to the point. I'm only doing this so I can crack some info out...and maybe crack his skull at the same time. It was Itachi who kept telling me when I was younger:

Itachi:_ Remember Sasuke, to be a team you have to get along with everyone. Sure you may have your differences and opinions, but to make a team, you must know about that person in every way; strengths, weaknesses- everything. Being part of a team is to back each other up in battle and working together...no matter how much you hate a person._

The words of Uchia Itachi (clap, clap). But yeah, it made sense. Thing is, how am I suppose to connect to Hyuga when we both know we hate each other to hell? Well...let's see...

"Alright, let's establish the rules," the girly eyed Hyuga said.

Rules? Is he joking? No wonder he always wins against Tenten! The bastard only chooses rules that benefit him!

"What are they?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Waiting.

"First, we can only come close to near death shots,"

Only? Well then, he'll be on the floor bleeding in no time.

"Second, we only stay in this area of use..." he looks around, "at least, for now,"

Hmph. Best 9 out of 5 I'm guessing...

"Third, no chidori,"

"What the fuck? Oh, come on Hyuga! This is sparring; we should be able to use any technique we want to battle head on!" I'm loosing my patience with this guy...

"Calm yourself. Only because of the damage it will give off in this...small area." he gestured to my house. It was meters away. But I've seen the way he trains, he'll use the entire yard.

"Pfh...Fine..." I wipe the bangs from my face. This guy is ridiculous...why me?

"And,"

I looked at him. His eyes were some what...what's the word...playful. I'm guessing he wants to see if I'll actually follow the rules he set. I get it now. Hmph. No problem. I'll just pull off a Naruto and do what ever the hell I want...I do that already so stick that up your ass, Hyuga! I watched him pull out a kunai.

"If I may, Hyuga," he looked at me, "I propose a series of matches."

He looked confused. Ha, not such a smart guy now huh?

"As in...?"

I cleared my throat.

"The way my team does it, at least, there are different skills required. Specialized sparring, if you please, one spar is _only_ in use for just that spar."

Hyuga nodded. "I see,"

I didn't explain it anymore. Now just to choose one so I can kick his ass. Taijutsu is a no, Weapons is a no, and Genjutsu almost none of us can do but me...so no...That leaves...

"Ninjutsu only. Put the kunai back. First match no kekkie genkai, second match with, got it?"

He nodded. Once again, stiff as a board...

"Very well, but let us make this quick. I must be going soon,"

Him too? Unlike Hyuga to rush a spar...especially at night. Hmph. All well.

"Alright, let's do this," I got into my stance. As did he.

Now then...Let's begin. I got all night...at least I think Itachi won't mind.

**(Tenten POV)**

In the middle of all this, I...just don't know what to do. Shizune brought me a house dress to wear around when I'm not on missions. Tsunade knows my tastes...or at least Anko-sensie does. Tsunade assigned her as a watcher. You know, so I don't get into so much trouble...hehe...

"Tenten-sama," a voice called from the door. This has been going on all day, people coming in and 'checking in on me'. I haven't seen Neji or Sasuke all day...and I wish Naruto was here. It would be nice to have someone to talk to...someone who will listen. Even with this whole thing...being Tsunade's 'daughter' isn't all it's cracked up to be. Especially if 'mommy' hasn't even spent five minutes alone with me to bond...some mother...

"Tenten-sama?" the voice called again.

I sighed and made my way to the door. I opened it to find Lee standing with some flowers and was with Naruto. Just what the doctor ordered. I stepped aside to let them in. They made themselves at home. My new room was bigger then my old one, but gave me more thinking and personal space. I watched as Lee found an empty vase. He smiled and walked out leaving a silent message to get water. It was just me and Naruto. Naruto looked around. He opened the window and looked out into the sky.

"You seemed thrilled," he said.

I looked at him and shook my head. My bangs danced on my face.

"Yeah...whoop-dee-doo..." I sat on my new queen size bed.

Naruto gave a small smile and sat next to me. He knew how I felt better then anyone. We sat there looking out the window, waiting for Lee to return. Naruto walked to the door he peeked out. Judging by the 'Whoa' he gave Anko-sensie was outside...and probably with Lee.

"A-Anko-sensei," Naruto stepped back to let her in. He moved back to my bed and was about to sit down.

"What brings you two here?" she asked.

Lee was right behind her with a big jug of water. He poured the clear water into the vase. I saw the flowers shiver in delight. Almost like they were thanking him.

"Just here to visit Tenten...What are you doing here?" Naruto glared at her.

I guess he never forgave her for cutting his cheek and getting all blood thirsty on him. Ah! The memories.

"Tenten?"

I looked up. Lee was looking at me, he seemed worried. I smiled at him. He hesitated to return the smile, but he smiled softly and turned back to the flowers. Lee was a sensitive guy, a very sensitive guy when it came to his friends. Unlike in the battle field where he'll aim for he head. Always. Or if the man (notice I said man) has disrespected a woman (or if he was gay...I like gay guys hehe! so awesome) he would aim for their dicks and then their head.

"Tenten-sama," Anko-sensie sat next to me. She had a soft expression on her face.

I looked at her.

"Tsunade-sama would like to talk to you," she said and put a hand on my shoulder.

I only nod. I know Naruto would stay and wait till I was back. Same with Lee...I think. As I walk down the hall with my watcher, I spot an ANBU outside of Tsunade's office. Long raven hair, and tall. He was older then both me and Sasuke. I couldn't be sure if this was Itachi because of the goddamn mask. As I walked by, his eyes were red through the mask.

"Tenten-chan," his voice murmured. Yeah that was Itachi, he sounded like Sasuke only his voice was deeper. And he's the only one now a days who calls me 'Tenten-chan'.

Anko-sensie glared at him probably because he didn't use the correct title...little did Anko-sensie know that Itachi is now a friend of mine. She barked at him.

"You will only address her as Tenten_-sama_, is that clear?"

Itachi nodded. He was smirking under his mask. I smiled. Typical Itachi, he knew I noticed that and knocked on the door.

"Enter," called Tsunade's voice.

We entered. Itachi walked in with us. I'm guessing that Tsunade wanted Itachi as a second watcher if Anko-sensie is on a mission or something.

"Thank you Anko. You may leave," Tsunade was standing at the huge window to her room.

I looked around. Her room was the same size as mine only she had more things, a closet plus dresser, a mirror, a small desk with a lamp. But I loved how her full wall windows opened to a balcony, while mine just open to an open part of the roof. But it is nice to just sit out there and look at the stars. Back when I had just became gennin, Naruto, Sasuke and I would just sit outside of Sasuke's estate looking up at the stars, while Itachi brought us hot chocolate. I wish we could go back to those days and just go back to when everything was easy living, nothing to worry about. Make friends all over again. Wishing is the only thing I can do now days.

"Tenten," Tsunade turned to me smiling.

"Please sit, dear," she gestured to her desk.

I sat on the chair. Tsunade brought over a small mirror. She placed it on the desk in front of me. Damn, it's been a while since I've taken a good look at myself... my hair was in two messy buns. Tsunade came over with a brush and took the pins out of my hair. A brush was lying next to the mirror. Tsunade starts brushing my hair. She starts slowly at the ends, and then works her way up to my roots. Untangling the knots, she starts talking to Itachi who was on the other side of the room. I sit still and listen.

"We're very happy you're back, Itachi. If Naruto and Tenten didn't help you, I don't know what I would have done," her refection smiled at me. I merely look back at her amber eyes. I saw happiness.

"Heh, well Tsunade-sama, you know fairly well the out come if I did not come back." Itachi's reflection looked at the ceiling. He took off his mask. His kekkie genkai revealed.

"I cannot thank you enough for healing my eyes, Tsunade-sama. I fear something horrible would have occurred if-"

Tsunade stopped brushing my hair she looked at him.

"Don't think like that. There was nothing to it. Everything is fine, the only thing we have to worry about is Orochimaru's right hand man," she turned back to me and continued brushing.

Itachi nodded. He sat at the window and looked at the night sky. I guess he's having a flash back; he hasn't spoken for some time now...I saw something in his back pocket. I recognized his mp3 imminently. He kept that all these years.

"Some how...Tsunade-sama," he looked at the back of the woman brushing my hair.

Tsunade gave an 'hm' to show she was listening.

"I don't see Kabuto as a very great problem." he continued.

I looked at him through the mirror. He was looking at me now. His face was serious.

"How so?" Tsunade went to her little chest she had on her dresser. She came back with pink hair ties. She braided my hair and looked at me through the mirror. She smiled and turned to Itachi. I stood and walked to the window. The moon was out and illuminating light.

Itachi did a Sasuke and smirked.

"Orochimaru had a niece." he said.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide. I could read the look on her face. She was worried. I've never seen Tsunade worry. Pissed off, yes, but worried no.

"Sasuke told me about her. Turns out, Orochimaru used his niece as a weapon during the Shinobi war. Orochimaru's sister was badly injured...and still is. Orochimaru used her as a pet for his experiments. His brother in-law, unfortunately, died during the war." he said.

Tsunade gave her thinking hard face. She sat on her bed. Her eyes were narrowed at Itachi probably thinking about how do handle this.

"How did you obtain that she was still alive?" she asked.

I looked at Itachi. He was calm and twirling a kunai in his hands. His face was clam, his eyes were normal again and shinning.

"Your old pupil has been communicating with me for some years, now..."

Tsunade nodded slowly. Old pupil? She must be like 30 now!

"I see...well are you still in contact with her?" Tsunade looked at the wall clock.10:30pm, it read. Itachi nodded

"Very well then," Itachi stood.

"I will contact her if you wish." he took a purple scroll out of his pouch.

Tsunade nodded. She sighed. I watched Itachi leave. I knew he was going to be back. It's his job as a watcher now. I want to talk to Tsunade. But how do I begin?

"You're probably wondering why this has happen so suddenly...Tenten."

She read my mind. I nod.

"Tenten, I have seen many young children...orphans in my life. Each became wonderful Shinobi, but due to the development of depression. They have gone."

Exactly what is she implying? I'm not depressed.

"But I had this idea to adopt one. I was thinking for months, then when I was looking at your team's mission roster. It hit me. You would become my child."

I looked at her. How is it that whenever something incredible happens...It doesn't happen to Naruto? He deserves this more then I do. I've been living alone my whole life; I can take care of myself.

"But...why me? Why not Naruto?" I looked back at the moon.

I hear Tsunade sigh.

"Naruto...has a family already Tenten. People his own age that he can relate to. Hell, he and Sasuke are practically brothers," she said.

But I have friends. Not my own age but I have friends! That doesn't mean that I don't have a family of friends...right?

"I see...but I have-"

She looked at me. Waiting for me to finish. I can't. She knows I can't. All I have is my team. My small little group that one day might be no more...

"Tenten. I understand you have friends. But I'm more worried about you're feelings as the only one of your name. You don't have a surname. And I'm sure you wouldn't be happy being married off to someone." She smiled softly.

I don't know what to say.

"I know that you're a very strong girl. You've been fighting all your life to stay out of loneliness." she stood and walked over to me.

"Naruto told me how you would only take care of your friends. You care much for them and don't care for yourself. I wish to be the person to care for you when you're caring for others. He told me also when you were given pity instead of praise when you were younger."

So he knew too. Sasuke was able to figure it out. Now, all I live on is pity. Even if I was given praise, to me, I would count that as pity. No one actually meant what false praise they gave me. It was because I had no one else to give it to me. Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers. Sasuke had Itachi. Sakura had a mother, Neji had his clan, Shikamaru had both his parents, as did Choji and Shino and Kiba. Lee has his mother. Gaara had his siblings. And what to I have? Nothing. Nothing at all.

"You've been a very happy girl all your life. It's shocking how you've been able to deal with being alone," she continued.

I looked at her.

"I was...too young...to really understand what pity meant. I would always be with Sasuke, Naruto and the Third hokage. They were there for me when nobody else was. They gave me hope of not being alone...but when Sarutobi-sama died and Sasuke left, Naruto wasn't always there. He would tell me everything will be back to normal once Sasuke came back. We grew distant." I tried not to cry. I couldn't. Not now.

Tsunade sat at the window. She looked at the moon. She herself had lost her parents, her lover, and her only brother. But she was able to get over it all. She was able to live without wearing a false mask of joy.

"I understand." she sighed.

"Tenten, I want you to get the praise you deserve. You are a very strong willed girl and I don't want you to fall and break as I did. It maybe a little late, but I want to make you stronger here," she put a hand on her chest.

My heart. I looked at my feet. Was she really serious? Am I that pitiful? I nodded.

"And here," she pointed to her arm and chuckled.

"Your parents were strong people. I knew them well. It was unfortunate they died. They could have seen how much you have grown." She stood. And walked to the door. She said something and opened it. Itachi stood there looking at her.

"Message sent, Tsunade-sama." He said.

Tsunade nodded and dismissed him. She turned back to me.

"Come Tenten, It's getting late." she walked out of her room.

I followed. As we walked she put a hand on my shoulder. We walked in silence. We reached my room. Tsunade kissed my forehead and gave a soft 'good night'. I stood there and watched as she walked back to her room. There was a note from Naruto and Lee telling me they'll see me tomorrow and congrats on the whole adoption thing. I sat on my bed. I heard foot steps outside my door. It was probably another watcher. I yawned and lay back looking at the ceiling. So much has happen in my life...but this is far more surprising then anything else. I have a mother. One who will look after me when I look after everyone else? And yet, I still can't believe it was happening to me. To _me_.

**Sasuke:**

I'm late. Itachi's gonna kill me...I sprinted to the hokage's mansion. Not many people were out tonight, it was a nice cool night and the moon was out. Naruto was asleep no doubt...probably Tenten as well. As I reached the grand doors I spot Itachi standing there, looking at the sky. Shizune was talking to him. Every time she looked at him, he nodded. By the look on his face he was half listening. He spotted me. I see him give Shizune a smile then gesture to me. She nods and walks into the mansion. My sprinting turns into a jog, he stands there smirking at me. Of course, he knew I was going to be late. He always knew what was going to happen, the out comes of everything.

"Tell me, little brother," he starts walking toward me. I come to a stop and panted.

"Aniki?" I looked at him. He has _that_ face. The face that shows he knows something I don't know. Something he doesn't have to tell me, but will anyway.

"How was it? I bet Hyuga gave you a run for your money..." He took out his mp3. His head phones here in his pouch. Not the over the head ones he got as a gift, the ones that go into your ears. Itachi always kept those head phones with him. The other ones he keeps at home so they won't get in the way or weigh him down. I have the same thing, but that's why I keep an extra pouch on me. Just for that. Well what can I say? A man's gotta have own background music, right?

"I guess it was alright...Hyuga is pretty strong but we ended in a draw." I shrugged. It's not a big deal. I would have won though if he didn't have to leave.

"Looks like you've met you're match, Sasuke." He starts walking. I follow closely. My match? Pssht! Hell no. I'm stronger then Hyuga any day!

"No way in hell-"

"So tell me what you found out." He took one ear phone out.

"If you tell me what you found out." I smirked at him.

Itachi shook his head. We both knew we could go on with the "no _you_ go first" scene. But we knew better.

"I'm asking you first because what I have to tell you," he looked at me serious.

"May change the way you see both Tenten-chan _and_ Tsunade-sama."

I looked at him. What could he mean? So Tenten had a secret all these years then? Naruto didn't say anything. But I don't think he knows anything...then again...I could be wrong. And I'm normally right so this is shocking even to me.

"In what respect, Aniki?"

Itachi stopped walking. I nearly bumped into him because of the sudden stop. He looked up once more at the sky. The moon was bright and gave off a sense of intensive content. 'Need' to be more accurate. He was silent for some minutes till he sighed and looked at me.

"Aniki? What happen? Why wait till we get home?" I avoided his eyes. Though he had his Sharingan deactivated, I just couldn't. It was difficult to, especially if your still getting use to the fact that you're no longer living alone, or had any company. Even though you hated them with a burning passion for years. Itachi put his ear phones back in and turned up the volume on his mp3.

"Because, you need to see it for yourself, Sasuke. You and Naruto." he pointed to his eyes. So he is going to use Sharingan. Alright then we'd better get- Is that Hyuga?

"Aniki" I poked him.

Itachi noticed him too. We both watched as he jumped from roof to roof. He was going toward the mansion. I felt Itachi tense.

"Aniki, let's-" Itachi had already left my side. He was a few meters behind Hyuga. I followed. Itachi didn't take his eyes off of him. He didn't look back to see if I was following. But he kept his distance. Aniki was a very fast ninja. Faster then Gai and Lee out together...so that's pretty fast. I sensed his chakra. He activated his Sharingan. I could only follow, for I didn't know what was going on or why Itachi was chasing Hyuga. But Aniki has his reasons. We reached the mansion. Itachi came to a complete stop and again I bumped into him from behind. He isn't the type of person to curse someone out for doing that. That's my job. Aniki put a hand on my shoulder and we both crouched down. I saw him. Hyuga was on the roof.

"That's Tenten-chan's window," Itachi whispered.

What the hell is he doing here? I thought he had something to- ooh...I understand now. I saw it in his hands. Flowers. He had a soft spot and the funny part is everyone knew about it...well I don't think Itachi knows but that...

_Of course I know, Sasuke. Naruto has a big mouth. I'm surprised you tell him such critical information._

Itachi had left my side. He was a couple of meters ahead of me. His communication technique is not one to mess with. The problem is responding back. I crept back to his side. Hyuga was inside her room. She had left her window open. It wasn't long after he crept back out. Hyuga gave the window a couple of meters distance. He looked at the window for sometime. He smiled. That was the first time I have seen him smile. First time I've seen him calm. He shook his head to himself and sprinted away. Itachi ran up to the window. I looked over his shoulder. Hyuga had left Tenten flowers. But the flowers he gave her were a special kind. I'm guessing Ino gave him advice on the choice. They were flowers that didn't grow naturally by color. They weren't her favorite but she would like them anyway. Itachi nodded in approval at the flowers. There was a card and a vase with a mix of flowers next to it. It was from Lee and Naruto. So they _did_ see her today. I didn't read Hyuga's card. Itachi put a hand on my shoulder. I guess he noticed the look of annoyance on my face. Everyone was given her gifts. Gifts she didn't want. I know Tenten. If she wanted something, she would get it herself. But this makes me want to get her something. Give her something that wont wilt away.

"Sasuke, let's go. We'll discuss everything tomorrow. You need sleep," he grabs my arm.

I pull away. Who is he to tell me what to do?

"Sasuke, I know you're annoyed for your own reason. But right now pouting over it will be pointless," his face becomes soft and he puts a hand on my back.

"Come, you don't want to wake Tenten-chan...Do you?"

Sigh. No I didn't. I shake my head and turn my back to the window. Itachi walked ahead of me. I didn't follow yet. I looked back over my shoulder at the window. I saw Tenten asleep. Her hair in two braids like how they were when we were little. Her face gave off a calm and bubbly feeling. She was smiling in her sleep. A dream that she wished she could make true, or maybe a happy memory. Now I know why Hyuga smiled. Tenten was just that kind of person. As Naruto has a power to make people trust him, Tenten had a power to make people smile, even in the worst of situations.

"Sasuke? You okay?"

I looked at Itachi. His eyes were no longer in Sharingan.

"Yeah, I'm coming Aniki." I walked to him. I looked up at the night sky. The deep blue reminded me of the night I left. When the bushes brew roses. But In Tenten's room, there were no red roses. They were blue. Blue Roses.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not one for putting comments in the beginning of a chapter...but yea. So enjoy. Sorry about the spelling and grammar in the chapters before...I'm using my laptop most of the time and MS word is kinda…retarded at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

**Sasuke:**

Itachi didn't bother to wake me up. I told him once we got home yesterday to wake me up early. My reason: Tenten's birthday. I know I didn't say anything before about it, but come on now, her adoption wasn't the _only_ reason she was getting flowers. All of rookie 9 planned to give Tenten flowers the day before her birthday. Then the day of, we give her individual gifts. The first set of flowers from last night (From Lee and Naruto) was from our Team. Kakashi didn't want to share the credit, but Lee wanted to add his name. Shikamaru's team, Kiba's team, and the Sand siblings (mostly Temari) wanted to wait until the day of. It's just a guess but I think the blue roses were from Team Gai. It's a guess.

I sat up in bed. My window was open. I could have sworn it was closed. I sighed. Itachi must have been in my room again. I don't mind. I look around. Everything is in place, all my ninja shit is were I left it. As long as Itachi doesn't touch anything, he's allowed in my room. I hear foot steps down stairs. Itachi is awake? Probably cleaning or something. I drag myself to the bathroom for a shower. I blast my mp3 on the speakers. The good thing about not having parents is that they'll never tell you to turn it down or nag at you for listening to the same type of music all the time. Lucky for me, both Itachi and I have similar tastes.

The warm water pounds on my hair. Steam starts to fill the bathroom. My skin started turning pink, so I turned up the cold water. My skin turned normal after a few minutes, but goose bumps started to form. People get goose bumps because of fear, or they're cold. I never understood that. If you're scared, then yell like a little girl the way Sakura and Ino did last October! But if your cold, you shiver, no need for goose bumps. I'm not cold. Then why do I have goose bumps? I don't know. I'm not a doctor or a scientist that studies the human body. Sakura is though, but I'm not going to ask her. She's annoying as hell. Ever since the damn academy it's " Oh, Sasuke! Can I sit here?" She sits anyway. "Oh, Sasuke you're so great!" I know that already, thanks for stating the obvious. And then with Ino and her sing-song call; "Oooh, Saaasuke-kuuun!" and "Oh, Sasuke are you doing anything today? Maybe we can, oh I don't know, have lunch together, or something?" Uh, no. So fuck off. I don't get these fan girls, don't they have something better to do? Don't they have a life? Oh and the worst was when I came back. Oh Kami-sama! They both jumped on me and were kissing me and shit. Ugh. I mean for some guys you would want girls all over you but me, no. Naruto just gave me a pat on the shoulder and a "Welcome home".

I've been wasting water for about ten minutes now. I washed up and step onto the cool tiles covering the floor. I grab my towel and brush my teeth. My reflection showed my eyes with bags. I haven't been able to sleep very well lately. Only reason why is that the village can be attacked at any moment. Even after I killed Orochimaru...well...Itachi did. Orochimaru was just living in my Genjutsu then came out when I fought Itachi. Anyway, after that, I haven't heard from Orochimaru's niece. She have taken over Oto when I left with Team Hebi/Taka. She can snap at anytime and attack us. She can be anyone. She's immortal, just like Orochimaru. Only, she was used for the Ninja war as an experiment. She was blood thirsty. Literally. She would have her brother bring people that Orochimaru didn't need and she sucked them dry. But her mother, Hebi, told me about the experiments her brother did. Orochimaru practically tortured her into becoming the ultimate weapon. It's sad. But Hebi was the one to give my the chance to suck up Orochimaru in my Genjutsu. She poisoned him while he was going through his body switching phase. Hebi helped me. And all I can do is name my team after her. Team Hebi is no more by the way. I guess Hebi was able to escape with her son and daughter, even in her condition it's surprising.

"The only way to find out the truth, is to find out my self," I say to my reflection. With my hair still wet and my towel around my waist I walk to my room. I dressed in a not-so-fancy-but-fancy outfit. It was Tenten's birthday after all. I might as well forget about Hebi and her kids for now. Oh...I just remembered I had to turn off my mp3.

When I got down stairs, shorts and t-shirt on, with a towel around my neck, Itachi walks out of the kitchen with his breakfast and head phones on. Just an apple and some coffee.

"Well, well, well. I thought you'd be up earlier then me, Sasuke." He sits at the table.

"Hmph. I asked you to wake me up, Aniki." I glared at him.

Itachi smiled and continued to munch on his fruit. I'm anxious to find out what he uncovered last night at the mansion. Hyuga didn't tell me much during the spar. I didn't expect him to, but as ninja we find meanings within the hidden meanings...or at least that's what Kakashi-sensei says.

"You needed sleep, little brother," he swallows.

"I know about your quire, but it can't be helped. Not now. Not yet." he took another bite.

"Aniki, you know something. What are you hiding?" I sit at the other end of the table.

He didn't respond. Itachi shook his head and continued chewing. It's annoying when he keeps shit from me! The whole deal with our clan, and me wanting to kill him could have been less painful and avoided, if told me instead of keeping things from me! Speak, damn you!

"Not yet. Later, Sasuke." he was finished with the apple. He stood.

"Oh, and dry your hair. We're gonna leave for the brunch once you get your gift."

I nodded. All of rookie 9 put together a brunch for Tenten. Then, later tonight, Tsunade planned a party for her. It's sweet, even the Sand siblings are suppose to arrive later on today. A little get together for all of us.

"Now, about last night," he threw out the core.

I looked at him.

"We'll discuss this later. But I will tell you that an old friend of mine will be joining us at the party...Oh, and dry your hair. You look like someone dunked you head in a bucket of water." He sat back down and sipped at his coffee.

Sighing, I rubbed the towel against my wet hair. Sakura has been on my case about cutting my hair for some time. I might grow it out to Itachi's length, but it would look weird. Hopefully it won't grow, my hair has in fact stayed short for some time. I walked upstairs. I have a feeling something's going to happen today...something...interesting. Itachi's old friend? He's never said anything about a friend before...

We met up with the rest of rookie 9. Sakura made the stupidest mistake ever! Why the fuck are you going to tell the birthday girl to not go to the brunch until anyone came to get her? Baka! All of 'em!

"Well then someone go get her!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Sure as shit, we knew that Sakura screwed up big time.

Sakura sweat dropped. She tried to cover it up by saying that Tenten had to get dressed or put on make-up. Okay, baka, one; Tenten doesn't give a shit about clothing and two; never in her life, _EVER,_ has she worn make-up. All the guys knew that! We all sighed.

"Lee, let's get her." Hyuga started walking toward the hokage's mansion.

"H-hai!" Lee look a little confused about the situation but followed anyway.

That's just great. We should have planned this out better. One person to get her. That's all we needed. And yet Sakura, the one with the most common sense, has failed! I looked at Itachi. He was smirking. Probably at our immaturity...asshole.

"Geez...to think we had this perfect!" Naruto whined.

We all nodded at looked at Sakura. She busted into her "I made a mistake! I'm sorry!" and "We all make mistakes!" Uhm. No. Just you. Naruto was talking to that Sai kid again. He's paler then Hyuga, looks gay, is a pervert, and his only technique is drawing. Pitiful. Sakura told me that we look a like. Look a like my ass! I am way better looking then him! And I don't comment about whether or not a guy has a penis or not! Damn Sai...why is he still here if I've returned? Naruto just got pissed at Sai. Hinata was holding him back from killing the guy.

"Let me go! Let me take that fake-ass smile and shove it up his ass! Let me go, Hinata!" Naruto struggled against Hinata's grip.

"N-Naruto! P-please, be still!" the Hyuga heir begged.

I looked at Sakura. She was just looking at the situation. She would normally interfere, but she didn't. She wanted Naruto to beat up Sai. She's done it many times before...beating up Sai was like a stress killer, no matter how hard you hit it, it can only get as damage. Hmph. I walked up to Sai and looked him in the face. He looked back. That bastard is always starting trouble. I turned to Naruto.

"Hit him, Sasuke!" he exclaimed. Hinata had a firm hand on his shoulder.

I looked at Sai again.

"I know you won't do it, Uchia."

Is this guy for real? He doesn't know who I am then! I raised both my hands. Naruto had a smirk on his face. In one swift movement, I hit both of them on the head.

"Ow! What was that for, Teme?" Naruto whined as he rubbed the bump protruding from the top of his head.

"For being an idiot!" I said.

Naruto gave a low groan. I looked at Sai. He too was rubbing the top of his head. He glared at me. Glare all you want, you're not gonna bother me and the rest of us.

"Oh, Sasuke! Is that anyway to treat a new member of rookie 9?"

We all turned around. Tenten was standing straight with Hyuga and Lee. She wore a green short, halter top dress that was slightly puffy. It complimented her long, mucular, tan legs. Forget what I said about the make-up thing. Her green eyeliner made her beautiful brown eyes pop. Her lips were a rose pink to soften the look. Her hair was in one bun and decorated with a lily pin. Over all, dude, she looked fucking awesome. I mean-not that she didn't look awesome in the first place...I mean, I'm not one to drool over a girl.

_Stop staring, you perv!_

I glanced at Itachi. He was smirking at me. Damn. Keep your thoughts to yourself! Sheesh...

"YOSH! COME MY FRIENDS OF YOUTH! LET US CELEBRATE THIS YOUTHFUL DAY WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee gave his thumbs-up nice guy pose.

We all sweat dropped. Let's see...1...2...3? Yep, that was three times I heard the word 'youth' in that statement... or dialogue. I looked at Sakura. She was looking at Tenten. Her face wasn't lit up, but she looked please. She had a flash of jealousy on her face. I felt Ino's eyes on me. She exchanged looks with Sakura. I read the silent message that Ino sent. Jealousy is a very strong emotion. That was technically my emotion toward Itachi. But Ino didn't give it off that strongly. Sakura did.

"I'm with you, Lee!" Naruto returned the pose with a grin.

I sighed.

"Let's just go," I started walking toward the cafe.

Tenten was right behind me. I looked at her. She flashed me a smile and looked back at everyone else. She gave a little gasp and blushed a tiny bit. Hyuga must have been looking at her too. He's always done that, when she smiled, when she spoke, when she was in her own little world. He always watched her. But I've watched her longer! I've known Tenten longer then him! HA! Oh...what the hell am I doing? I'm arguing mentally with Hyuga! And I'm not even saying this to his face! What the hell? NO! Damn...

_You're in denial, Little brother._

Damn you, Itachi! Get the fuck out of my head! NOW!

Itachi popped up beside me. He leaned in near my ear.

"Would you rather me say it out loud...in front of every body? Hm?" he whispered.

I swatted my hand at him. Aniki shifted and dodged. He smirked. Ok, he can go to hell now! You hear Kami-sama! NOW! I looked at Tenten. She was smiling to herself. I watched her eyes go wide as she realized what she was doing. She's adorable, I mean- the look on her face...

"What?" Sakura exclaimed as we walked up to the cafe.

"What is the matter, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked.

I looked at her. Her green eyes were wide when she looked at the sign. Ino joined her in the awing.

"NANI?" Naruto chimed in as well.

Shikamaru glanced at the sign. His face went pale as well as everyone else's but, Hinata, Itachi, and Hyuga. Tenten had a confused look on her face. She turned to the group.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked.

"_Osaka_, is the most expensive cafe in Konoha...Tenten," Shino said. That was the first time he ever said her name. He would normally talk to her directly by looking at her or talk to the whole group...Shino has always been weird...

"It's not like you're the ones paying for this," Itachi stated. He had worked over time just to get us to the deck. It cost way more then anyone could imagine a cafe would charge. But Hinata was kind enough to chip in.

"You, Itachi-kun?" Tenten looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

Itachi smiled at her.

"Anything for a good friend of mine, Tenten-chan," he lead us inside. We walked to the front booth. The snooty man with his nose in the air spotted us and smiled as we walked in. He wasn't looking at Itachi, the bastard was looking at Tenten. The whole village knew, so they treated her like they treated the hokage.

"Welcome to _Osaka_, how may I assist you, Tenten-sama?" he bowed to her.

Tenten smiled.

"We have a reservation, under the name..." she looked at Itachi.

"Uchia. Uchia Itachi," he said.

The man nodded and walked over to a huge red book. He nodded his head and crossed out something. He walked back to us and gave a quick, "this way please" before leading us to the deck. The majority of people there were looking at us. Well at Tenten, at least. I offered her my arm. She looked at me for a moment then smiled. Her long muscular arm linked to mine. I heard Sakura and Ino gasp. Heh. Yeah, that's right. I did it. Fan girl 1 and 2 had a depressed look on their face when I flashed a smile at Tenten. She blushed cutely and returned it.

"He's only doing this 'cause it's her birthday, Sakura," I hear Ino whisper.

"But he didn't do that on _my_ birthday last year!" Sakura whined.

I heard Ino huff something under her breath. Jealous already, ne? Hmph what ever...

_Sasuke look to your right_

I looked. Itachi was making eye contact with a brunette. She had the same eye and hair color as Tenten, but her hair was longer and some of it was covering her right eye. She wasn't homely. But then again I couldn't see her full face. Her arms were muscular. Very. Like Tsunade muscular. She had a tattoo under her eye or eyes. She was sitting with a blonde hair girl with short hair. She too was looking at Itachi. She had bright yellow eyes...well eye. Her left eye was a demon eye...only her iris was pink. she only had one tattoo under her demon eye. Itachi broke contact with the brunette and continued walking toward the deck. That was weird.

"Youthful Flower! Say Cheese!" Lee had brought a camera with him. He was flashing pictures of everyone. Even himself. Sigh, that's to be expected from the Beast Of Konoha...well at lest one of them...

"Hey, Sasuke! Take a picture with me and Neji!" Tenten took my hand. The three of us stood. There was a beautiful view behind us of the village. Tenten linked arms with both of us. She smiled at the camera. I didn't like the idea of Hyuga being in the picture but, all well.

"Come on, Neji-kun, smile," Lee lowered the camera.

I looked at Hyuga. He looked a little uncomfortable. Hmph. I'm guessing he only took serious pictures. Team Gai's gennin team photo probably looks like our team's me and Naruto glaring at each other, Sakura smiling, Kakashi patting our heads. Ah, the memories...

"Come on, Neji," Tenten smiled softly at him.

Hyuga sighed. He nodded at Lee, who grinned and held the camera to his face again. We smiled. Lee gave us the thumbs up. We did a group sigh. The waiter from before came to take our orders. We all ordered salads...and of course Naruto ordered the ramen. We sat at the table. It was a clear day, and the view of the village is great. We we're all happy. As we ate, I felt this strange aura coming from Itachi. I looked at him. His face was serious and he was thinking about something. When he thinks, it means something's up.

"Aniki?" I leaned toward him. He side glanced at me and shook his head. The look in his eyes concerned me. His thoughts are very... critical. Well to me anyway. We finished our meal. The waiter came back to us.

"Any dessert?" he asked.

Naruto's face lit up. He asked Tenten if they could get an ice cream Sunday. She looked at Itachi.

"Hm?" Itachi looked at Tenten.

"Well can we?" she asked.

Itachi shrugged. "It's your birthday, Tenten-chan,"

Sigh. fine, I'll out my two cents in.

"I'll pitch in, you get what ever."

They all looked at me. Tenten smiled. She ordered all of us. The waiter nodded and flashed another smile at her.

"Sasuke you didn't have to do that," Tenten said. I shrugged. It's not a big deal. Really It's not.

_How sweet..._

I glared at Itachi. He was smirking. Our ice cream arrived. Tenten got her usual chocolate Sunday with the works. Naruto got vanilla with bananas and whip cream...well it's not whip cream really, it's cool whip. But it still tastes good. I'm guessing Sakura and Ino are trying to watch their so called "figures". Sakura _is_ eating her strawberry Sunday, but it looks like Ino is afraid to touch her lemon cream one. Hyuga, and Lee got green tea, it matched their team color. Everyone else got vanilla except for Hinata who got vanilla bean.

"So, Ten, you excited for tonight?" Kiba asked. Akumaru made his way to Tenten's side. He licked her. A flash went off. We all looked at Lee. He had an awkward smile on his face. He apologized. Yeah you better be sorry...

"Yeah, I am. It's suppose to be a dance party," she petted Akumaru's fluffy white head.

"So what are we going to do next?" Choji asked. He had gotten his voice back yesterday, Shikamaru told me.

Tenten shrugged. She might have to go back home to Tsunade. I looked at Itachi. He was looking back at the brunette from before. I looked at her. Oh...my...kami-sama! She is a goddess!. I'm dead ass! She's like a 20 year old version of Tenten! And Itachi knows her too! I looked at her up and down.

_Do me a favor would you? Stop staring at me, Uchia-kun._ A female voice said softly in my head.

Itachi's eyes grew wide. He glared at me.

_Don't sweat it, Uchia-kun. But it's uncomfortable._

I blinked. Itachi was red with anger. He flinched and took a deep breath. The redness cooled to his regular tone.

"I have an idea!" Ino stood.

We looked at her. She grinned and put her hands on her hips.

"Let's go to Tenten's place-just us girls!" she added the girl part quickly.

The guys sighed. The looked at me and Itachi. I guess it's off to my place for a few hours.

"Hey...teme, if we do go to someone's house, do you mind if we-"

"No," I sighed and looked at Naruto. He grinned and gave a thumbs up to the guys. Sigh...Naruto...him and his crazy ideas. I looked at Itachi. He shrugged and his eyes flew to where the sexy brunette was before with the blonde. I look over as well. They were gone, but I still felt an aura lingering toward Aniki. I looked at his face. He looked a little sad. Like he wished he could've talked to her. But how did she get into my head? Itachi was the _only_ one in the village (that I know of) that can use the communications technique. And she knew my name! What's up with that?

_Mine your own business._

I looked at him. Over the chattering of my fellow peers, his message was clear.

"Is that alright with you, Sasuke?"

Eh? Oh.

"Hm? Sorry what?" I smiled at Tenten. She knew I wasn't paying attention. Sigh I should really start caring about what's gong on around me instead of in front of me.

Tenten shook her head.

"We were all going to Lake Izumi before the party so we can meet up with the Sand siblings," she said happily.

I nod

"I say we go skinny dipping there!" Ino announced.

Oh. Hell. No. The group gave her a glare, even Sakura.

"_You _can do it. _We_ won't," Shikamaru snapped. he wasn't one for following anyone's ideas unless they are...what's the word...suitable for that situation. That's what I like about Shikamaru, he has common sense out of the rest of them.

"Skinny dipping, huh? Then we can see if Naruto has a-"

We all glared at Sai. He sweat dropped. That guy is gay. Seriously, he has, like, a... penis obsession! One time We all went to a hot spring and he commented on every guy's...thingies! I can't say the actual word with out gagging.

"Sasuke-kun," Lee was holding up his camera. Good, he's asking me first! Good, Beast of Konoha.

I nodded. Tenten started to laugh. I looked at her.

"And what seems to amuse you, Tenten?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but, I never knew you as a picture kind of person, Sasuke!" She said.

Oh...uhm...I use to be. I guess that's one thing I couldn't get over about my child hood. I hear Aniki give a 'Heh'. He himself got over his picture taking dilemma, but it shouldn't seem weird to him, I mean, he _is_ my Aniki.

"Well I took that picture with you. Didn't I?" I smiled softly at Tenten.

"Well, yeah!" She beamed. Aww, she beamed...ah man! I really gotta stop thinking about my best friend like this!

I look away. I spot the waiter floating toward us with the bill. He sets it in front of Itachi and floats back inside. Itachi is hesitant to open it. The table gets quiet as Itachi finally opens and reads the bill. His face doesn't show any emotion. He whips out his debt card and signals for the waiter again. The man pops up with a kool-aid smile as he takes the bill.

"Itachi? Are you alright?" Tenten placed a hand on his shoulder.

The bill must have been bad. His face was pale and he was rubbing his temples. Yikes. Straight from his account.

"Yes, Tenten-chan, I'm fine," He gave her a small smile.

The waiter came back with Itachi's card. He said see you again soon. Hmph, yeah, right. We gather our jackets and stuff and walk out. As we stand outside of _Osaka_, we all make last minute plans to see who's going to who's house to shower and change. We're going to Lake Izumi anyway so we might as well go there first.

"Let's just grab out swim suits and head to the river first." Naruto announced.

Thank you, Kami-sama for Naruto! We agree and head our separate ways. I walk in silence with Itachi. He hasn't said anything since he paid that bill. He must have been hurt money wise. I know he was saving up to buy a new guitar. But I guess he has to work over time, again.

"Yes, I was hurt money wise," he said.

Sigh, I hate when he's in my mind.

"How...much was it?" I was afraid to ask but I have to. Hell when he gets his new guitar, I'm taking his old one! My guitar needs to be put to rest! His old one is in really good condition, but I guess he's had it for many years. I would sometimes see him dusting it off and replacing the strings. Once I have it, I'm replacing every thing on it!

"It was...215,000 ryu," He said quietly.

Oh, shit. That_ was_ his guitar money. He just spent his hard earned money on Tenten (but Naruto went crazy on the ramen do it's mostly his fault). Yikes.

"It's alright, Aniki. I mean, you can still use the guitar you have now. Even though it's really old and dusty...it sounds like it's brand new," I try to cheer him up. He knew Tenten was trying to not make the bill very high, especially if he was paying for it _all_.

Itachi sighed, but nodded. He had his mp3 and ear phones in his pocket. In went the music. I didn't bring mine because I knew I wasn't going to use it. But Aniki brings it everywhere, just in case I guess. We walked the rest

of the way home in silence.

We gathered at Lake Izumi shortly after. The lake was named after the Izumi clan that now lives in the Waterfall Village. They say Their eldest daughter had 'magical powers' and had a gift for Genjutsu. She healed the ill and injured with this lake. It was also said that she saved the fallen. But It _is_ just a myth. I mean, magic powers? Come on now, really? There's no such thing as magic!

"WOOH! CANNON BALL!" The Naruto's jumped into the lake. He used his clones to make a major splash. Damn...he ruined my white shirt...

"Wait for me, Naruto!" Sakura hopped in. She splashed the baka in his face and smiled.

Ino put a toe into the water and decided it was too cold. What does she expect? It's a lake not a hot spring! She goes over to Shikamaru. That girl never gives up. It's clear Shikamaru doesn't like her, and yet she keeps trying...sad. Really, just sad.

"Sasuke! Come swimming with me!" Tenten was standing in front of me in her green bikini. Wow. Now that's a nice body. She was muscular and her natural skin tone shined. Her figure was perfect. Well, in my opinion. I looked up at her. She was waiting for an answer...is she pouting? Sigh, she is...

"Alright, alright. Stop the pouting!" I stand. Leaving Itachi sitting under a tree, I run to the lake, following her.

Tenten stops short. She turns around and I crash into her. The air pressure began to decrease. My nose filled up with water. At least it was fresh water. I open my eyes. I see Tenten with her puffy cheeks. She picks up her head to the air. As do I. I cough and spit water to the side. I look down...Oh...well...isn't that interesting. I was on top of Tenten. She had her arms around my neck and was inhaling heavily. I glanced at Hyuga. Heh. He was looking right at us.

_Oh, you're such a pervert, Sasuke..._

Itachi's voice boomed in my head. I flinch and my vision blurs. That happens when he hasn't used the technique for about an hour. But it still has an affect on me. Even after all these years. I look back at Itachi. He wasn't paying attention to the group. Hmph, some watcher he is...

"Oi! Teme! Get off my nii-chan, will you?" Naruto shoves me off of Tenten...Did he just call her 'nii-chan'?

I land on my back and sigh. Ino pops up next to me and drags me to Sakura. I look at her. She was showing off her flat chest to Sai and batting her eye lashes. She pretended that her bikini top was untied by the waves but it was obvious she had undone it herself.

"Would you...(bats eye lashes) help me, Sai?" I hear her say. Ino brings me aside.

"Sasuke, you seem really distracted," she says.

I shrug.

"Why does it bother you so much, Ino?" Look I'm trying to be nice. Ino isn't the one I hate. It's Sakura. And Ino knows that.

"Okay, I know you don't like Sakura. And you find Hinata to be too timid and obsessed with Naruto, but what's going on between you and Ten-"

"'Nothing." I interrupt her.

Ino gives me her 'yeah right' look.

"I'm serious, Ino. Nothing is going on! We're just really close friends. You know that-"

"What I do know is that you have a plan." She smiles as me.

Is it that obvious? If so then who else has caught on...

"Who else knows?" I say quietly.

"It's just me. And Shikamaru. But I suggest-,"

I blink.

"That you do a better job of getting Neji jealous." she crosses her arms over her chest.

Uh...and your point is...?

"What I'm saying is, to make someone jealous you have to go over the top."

Right. You would know wouldn't you?

"Okay so tell me your plan. I tell you if it's good or not." she sits .

I look carefully at her. Ino hated Sakura deeply even though they're best friends.

"Why? Would it matter so much to you if I told you what I was up to? What will you get out of this?" I cross my arms over my chest.

Ino sighed. She leaned in closer.

"For once. Just for once, I'd like to show Ms. Princess that she can't always get what she wants!" Ino huffed.

Oh...I see. She wants to show Sakura a lesson. Heh. About time. I look her in the face. She was determined to show Sakura up. It was part of their bitter-sweet friendship. But the one who always secretly won, was Ino. And I must and proud to say; she is wayyyyy smarter (Street smarts we're talking about) then Sakura. Ino has the determination burning in her eyes.

"Fine. I'm in," I say finally.

Ino gives a small 'yes!' and looks at the group. I looked as well. Sakura was still flirting with the gay king, Sai. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Lee, were dunking each other. Itachi had his feet in the water, looking at the sky. And Tenten was sitting at the bank talking with Hyuga. and Shino was just sitting under a tree.

Ino looked back at me.

"So tell me," she whispered.

I nod. I told her everything I was going to do. I called it my 'Jealousy plan'. Ino listened carefully as I explained every detail. Her eyes glanced at the lake every now and then. She nodded slightly, and smirked sometimes. Ino is a good listener. When I concluded my briefing, she looked at me and grinned.

"Don't you have an evil little mind, hm? Sasuke-kun?" she said.

I smirked. Hell yeah.

"You like? I have a feeling it's gonna work." I say.

Ino nodded.

"Yep. I agree, but how is it that you're so sure Neji is going to snap in about a month? I mean that's kind of long-"

"Ino. I know Hyuga, it'll take that long to register through his mind what's going on," I hold my hand to her mouth.

She nods. But sighs.

"To think Neji, the prodigy of the Hyuga clan, would be so senseless to his own feelings. Especially if they're that obvious..." she frowned.

It's true. There's no denying it at all. He's a dumb-shit when it comes to this kind of stuff.

"Yep. So, you'll think she'll say-?"

"Of course! Without a doubt!" Ino exclaimed.

And with that she smiled and ran back to our friends, that determined look still in her eyes.

_Very clever. Let's see how long it'll last._

I glance at Itachi. He was smirking.

You're on, Aniki. I can so get Hyuga jealous with in a month.

I trekked back to the group. Ino was chatting with Tenten. By the look on her face, Tenten was puzzled by their conversation. She makes that cute ( O.o ) face... Ugh! Okay, just stick to the plan, Uchia! Do NOT fall for your best friend! You are simply pushing her in the right direction. Ino glanced at me and nodded. I returned the gesture by glancing at Sakura. The blonde said very loudly that she's happy for Tenten about the adoption and swims off toward my pink haired fan girl. I use my chakra to walk on the water toward Tenten. She smiled as I stood in front of her.

"What's up, Sasuke?" she looked up at me with those big brown, sparking eyes.

I released my chakra and made a big splash as I fell into the cool lake. Tenten laughed and splashed me as I surfaced. She whipped the water out of her eyes and smiled again. I paddled closer and put an arm around her shoulders. I looked into her eyes.

"You excited?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Ino was telling me people were bringing dates," she sighed.

I glanced over at the group. Sakura and Hyuga were looking right at us. Hyuga was red with anger. I looked for Ino. She was out of the water talking to another blonde kuniochi. The Sand Siblings have arrived. Kazekage Gaara was in a white tee with red swim trunks. His brother Kankuro was topless, make-up off and smirking. Temari wore a teal tankini and was listening with a smirk on her face to Ino. The girls laughed and the group was lead to the river bank. Ino glanced at me and nodded. I looked back at Tenten. She looked puzzled.

"In a way it's not _that_ bad to bring a date," I say.

She looked at the group and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess..." she looked at me.

"I imagine you're going with Sakura-"

"Hell. No." I hiss.

Tenten giggles.

"I see, you don't like her at all..." she trailed off. She was looking at Hyuga. Her eyes grew wide and teary.

The damn Hyuga hadn't asked her to her own party. He's her best friend! But I've known her longer so:

Me: I see. So he hasn't asked you huh?

Tenten: (Shakes head) No...

Me: Well I can't have you going alone well can I?

Tenten: (That cute confused look) Eh?

Me: (holds out hand) How 'bout you go with me? To the party?

Tenten: O.O (- suck a cute face!)

Me: Well? How 'bout it? You and me, ne? (Smile)

Tenten: Y-yeah! Arigato, Sasuke!

She hugged me. I gave back the hug and glanced at Ino over her shoulder. She held her hands up and mouthed 'Well?'. I gave her, 'are-you-serious?' face and smirked. Ino gave me a thumbs up. I returned it and Tenten pulled away from me.

"I'll pick up at about...seven-ish?" I say. I wanted to talk to her a bit before the party.

She nodded and smiled. Temari jumped in and swam her way to us. She grinned.

"Tennie! Congratulations, dear!" She hugged her.

Tenten gave a faint 'thank you' as Temari squeezed her best friend. Temari let go of her and she faced me.

"Hello, Uchia." she smiled.

"Hello, Temari. And I've told you before to call me Sasuke." I say softly.

Both Tenten and Temari looked at me in a weird way. Yeah, this is me trying to be nice.

"Okay, Sasuke." Temari chuckled.

Great. I shouldn't have said anything.

"So anyway, Tenten, Do you mind if my little bro and I hang at your place for the few days we're here?" she asked.

Tenten shook her head.

"No not at all," she said.

Temari leaned in, possibly forgetting I'm right here. I hate when chicks do that! They'll tell secrets with anyone listening and once you confront them, they whine about being nosey.

"Sooooo, who are you going to the party with? Me and Shikamaru are going together! And Itachi's going with an old friend," Temari smirked and nudged Tenten.

Tenten sweat dropped.

"I'm going with Sasuke. And I'm happy for you and Shika-"

"REALLY?" The Sand ninja exclaimed.

Geez. Relax! Why does everyone (not including Hyuga...) over-react to everything! It's really annoying...Why is Temari looking at me like that? Her teal eyes had sparkles and she was grinning. She blinked and turned back to Tenten. I saw Tamari's face become serious. I looked at Tenten. She had a hurt look on her face. It had to be because Hyuga (that bastard) didn't ask her to the party. But Temari caught on quick, however. She normally does. That's a bad thing.

"So...he didn't ask, huh?" she softened her voice.

Tenten shook her head. After a moment of silence from the three of us, she looked at me. The look she gave me was unrecognizable.

"Meh, who needs _him?_ Don't worry, Tenten, we'll have a great time tonight!" I smile softly to her.

Tenten returned the smile. She looked at Temari for approval. She's like her older sister. Even though they look nothing alike.

"Damn straight you will!" Temari winked at us before swimming off.

The group was swimming to land and gathering their stuff. I waited until Tenten was walking with Temari before meeting up with Naruto and Itachi. They waited for me as I picked up my bag. We walked together toward my house. I glanced behind us. Shikamaru was following us a few meters behind. I turned to Naruto.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you, Teme. Shikamaru's coming with us. He doesn't want to go home to change. You know...his mom..." Naruto grinned awkwardly.

I nodded. The most scariest people you will _ever_ meet; Shikamaru's and Kiba's mothers. They are just...you know! Oi, I don't blame him for not wanting to go home. Shikamaru's mom nags at him for everything. Not just him, his father too. Kiba's mother is just scary. She's nice, but scary. That's why Kiba only invites us when his mother is on a mission and his older sister is home watching him.

Shikamaru yawned. He kept his distance from the three of us. I wish Naruto was like that. But in some ways I don't...I am _not_ gay! No matter how much you say yes! It was just one date! I was Bi-curious!

We made it to my house and entered. Naruto called dibs on the shower first, but Itachi stopped him. We looked at him.

"I have important Intel." he looked at me.

Naruto had on his serious face. Shikamaru raised an eye brow.

"About...?" Nara asked.

Itachi was silent for a moment. Was he really gonna do this now? Well it's about freaking time!

"I was appointed Tenten-chan's second watcher. Last night I was running an errand for Tsunade-sama, but I left my clone behind. My clone recorded everything said between the two woman, and I believe it is critical to tell. I do not know what this will lead to but that's what you're here for." he said quietly.

We all nodded slightly. He gestured for us to sit on the couch. We did. What he's going to show us, will change our perspective on things. Aniki captures every detail. But in order to persuade us into believing it's true, he uses his Sharingan.

"What I'm about to show you three," he closed his eyes. I can sense his chakra charging.

"May change the way you look at our dear Tenten-chan..."

We all gulped. Our eyes watched at Itachi made the tiger seal.

"Myoukagu Sharingan!"

Our house turned black. We all exchanged looks with each other. Neither of them is use to this Sharingan. Only I am. We look at Itachi again. His eyes red and his face held a frown. He formed a few seals and gave a "Huh". The black arena turned into the balcony of Tsunade's room. Naruto and Shikamaru glanced around.

"As you can see, I had just left. Here comes my clone." Itachi pointed toward the clone of his ANBU self. He squatted near the balcony sliding glass doors and closed his eyes.

Aniki copied his clone and waved for us to do the same. We listened.

_Tsunade: "You're probably wondering why this has happen so suddenly...Tenten, I have seen many young children...orphans in my life. Each became wonderful Shinobi, but due to the development of depression. They have gone." _

Exactly what is she implying? Tenten's not depressed. At least not recently...

_Tsunade: "But I had this idea to adopt one. I was thinking for months, then when I was looking at your team's mission roster. It hit me. You would become my child."_

Tenten looked at her. Her face puzzled.

_Tenten; "But...why me? Why not Naruto?" (looks at the moon)_

I hear Tsunade sigh.

_Tsunade; "Naruto...has a family already Tenten. People his own age that he can relate to. Hell, he and Sasuke are practically brothers,"_

Tenten has friends! That's complete bull shit! She has a family of friends that are younger...then...her...

_Tenten; "I see...but I have-"_

Wait...why did she pause? Why didn't she finish? I leaned in more

_Tsunade; "Tenten. I understand you have friends. But I'm more worried about you're feelings as the only one of your name. You don't have a surname. And I'm sure you wouldn't be happy being married off to someone." (She smiles softly.)_

Tenten! Why aren't you saying anything! Speak dammit!

_Tsunade;"I know that you're a very strong girl. You've been fighting all your life to stay out of loneliness." _

_(she stood and walked over to Tenten)_

_"Naruto told me how you would only take care of your friends. You care much for them and don't care for yourself. I wish to be the person to care for you when you're caring for others. He told me also when you were given pity instead of praise when you were younger."_

That little bastard did what? Shikamaru and I glared at Naruto. He smiled awkwardly knowing that I was gonna kill him later.

_Tsunade; "You've been a very happy girl all your life. It's shocking how you've been able to deal with being alone," _

_Tenten; "I was...too young...to really understand what pity meant. I would always be with Sasuke, Naruto and the Third hokage. They were there for me when nobody else was. They gave me hope of not being alone...but when Sarutobi-sama died and Sasuke left, Naruto wasn't always there. He would tell me everything will be back to normal once Sasuke came back. We grew distant." _

She looks like she's about to cry. Damn...So it's my fault.

_Tsunade; (sits on the window-sill. She looked at the moon.) _

Tsunade herself had lost her parents, her lover, and her only brother. But she was able to get over it all. She was able to live without wearing a false mask of joy. Tenten never really was the same after I left. She had changed even more when I came back...

_Tenten;_ _"I understand now." (she sighed.)_

_Tsunade; "Tenten, I want you to get the praise you deserve. You are a very strong willed girl and I don't want you to fall and break as I did. It maybe a little late, but I want to make you stronger here," (she laid a hand on her chest.)_

_Tenten; ( looked at her feet and nodded)_

_Tsunade; "And here," (she pointed to her arm and chuckled.)_

_"Your parents were strong people. I knew them well. It was unfortunate they died. They could have seen how much you have grown." (She stood. And walked to the door. She said something and opened it. Aniki stood there looking at her.)_

_Aniki; "Message sent, Tsunade-sama."_

_Tsunade nodded and dismissed him. She turned back to Tenten._

_Tsunade; "Come Tenten, It's getting late." (she walked out of her room with Tenten at her heel.)_

We looked at Itachi. He made more seals and his Sharingan deactivated. The setting slowly changed back to our living room. We panted. So, that was it. Tenten _was_ showing fake joy about the adoption. It seemed as though she wanted to continue being alone.

"That's it," Itachi stood in place firmly, watch us catch our breath.

"That. was..." Naruto coughed and sat up. We were laying on the floor during the Genjutsu.

"Oh, Kami-sama..." Shikamaru had a hand on his head.

I looked at Itachi. He looked at me back.

_You better be careful, little brother. That mask of hers better come off soon. I predict major issues is it doesn't._

I blinked once. My vision blurry. I took a deep breath and nodded. I blinked twice. My vision returned. I know exactly what I'm going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But I wish I did...

**Sasuke:**

After what Itachi showed us, I almost think it's not real. Just a Genjutsu trick convincing us into thinking Tsunade was someone to pity a fellow ninja, shoot it back in their face, expecting them to understand. That's just cruel. But I guess Tenten handled it well. She didn't break into tears, she just agreed with the situation and sucked it up like people are suppose to do. Anyway, still thinking about this will only corrupt my night with Tenten. Shikamaru, Naruto, and I were hanging out in Itachi's Man Cave.

Yes.

A Man Cave.

Itachi made one once he was assigned back to ANBU. His female teammate, Mao, is really annoying. She follows him every where, like how Sakura follows me. At least Itachi can escape to his Man Cave and use me as a watch-out person. Whenever I sensed Mao coming, I would tell Itachi and he would go down to the basement. Then, I would tell Mao he wasn't here. She would peek in over my shoulder and then leave once she sees Itachi wasn't in the living room. Thus, the Man Cave was born.

"Hmph, this is very clever, Itachi," Shikamaru says leaning back into the bean bag chair.

Itachi smirked.

"Yeah, man. I need one of these!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto had been beginning to get fan girls ever since he beat up that Pain guy. So they stalk him every where.

Itachi stood and grabbed another can cola from the mini fridge. This is also where he would bring his male teammates to hang out, while I was upstairs practicing my guitar. It's a piece of crap but it plays good. But not wonderful like Itachi's...

"So tell me, you three," Aniki hands each of us a can of cola.

We thanked him and opened the fizzy drink.

"Who are you taking to the party tonight?" he took a swig.

Naruto's face lit up.

"I am taking the lovely Hinata!" he announced proudly.

Itachi gave a soft smile at my teammates pose. Sigh. He _has _to stop hanging out with Team Gai.

Shikamaru smirked. And gave a 'tch' under his breath. Naruto glared at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked at him and looked back down at his cola.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just surprised Hisashi-sama didn't break your neck yet." He took a gulp of the cola.

Naruto gave an awkward look at Shikamaru. He looked at me wide eyed and mouthed; 'Holy crap'. But then his face got mad and he glared at Shikamaru again.

"And who, exactly, are _you_ taking?" he mumbled.

Shikamaru looked at him. He gave a soft smile.

"Temari," he said.

Naruto's face got scared.

"NANI?" he pointed at him.

"And how did you get pass Gaara?" he yelled.

Shikamaru sweat dropped. I looked at him and glanced at Itachi. He had the same look I have.

"He doesn't know...right?" I ask.

Shikamaru scratches his head and shakes it. It was in secret. Gaara had no idea. But he was only here for business...I hope. Or else it's bye-bye Shikamaru. I laughed at the thought. So did Naruto. Aniki chuckled.

"Eh, shut the hell up. So who are you bringing, Itachi?" Shikamaru asked.

Itachi almost sprayed the cola out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?" he asked

"Who are you taking to Tenten's party"? Naruto repeated slowly.

Itachi cleared his throat.

"A childhood friend," was all he said.

He looked at me quickly and asked;

"Who are you taking?"

My face got serious. What's it to them? They're my friends but I don't think they would agree with the choice...well I know Shikamaru would but Ino forced him to keep his mouth shut. Plus Itachi may think he's slick, but I will find out who he's taking! I leaned back and looked at the ceiling. I sighed.

"Tenten."

Naruto spit out his cola and looked at me wide-eyed. Sigh. In about 10 seconds he will do another round of 'NANI?' and probably confront me about going with his... what did he call her...nii-chan?...5...4...3...2...1...and go!

"NANI?" Naruto exclaimed again. He walked up to me and took me by my collar.

"DID YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING WITH _MY_ NII-CHAN? WELL? DID YOU!" he shook me ask he yelled.

See, told you. I gave him my famous smirk. Naruto popped a vein and shook me again.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK MY NII-CHAN TO THE DANCE! WHY WOULD YOU-"

"Because nobody else asked her. "I said calmly when he stopped shaking me.

Naruto paused. He thought for a moment. Then the look on his face showed realization. He and sat back down on his bean bag. He looked sadly at me.

"Nobody at all?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head.

"Not even Hyuga." I added.

Naruto's face changed to anger. Pure anger. A face I have witnessed many times. I looked at Itachi. He had a surprised look on his face. That's right I forgot. Itachi has never seen Naruto _very_ angry before.

"But, Neji likes her!" he exclaimed.

We all nodded. Of course we all knew. And of course we all knew Hyuga was a chicken when it came to his feelings toward his female teammate. Naruto cooled down and we all gave a hardy group sigh. Hyuga needed to step up his game or else someone will take his only loved one away from him. Someone...like me.

**Tenten;**

I can't wait for my date with Sasuke! Well...I think it's a date. I wished Neji would have asked me though...not that I don't mind going with Sasuke-I mean he's my best friend. Anyway, I'm here in my room, sitting on my bed while Ino and Temari look through my closet. Anko was hanging out near the window drinking water.

"I think this would look good on you," Ino held out a pink fluffy dress.

It was spaghetti strapped with A flower design in beads. Meh. It's okay. I shook my head. Ino looked at the dress and thought for a moment.

"Nah, you're right. Too...Sakura." She threw the dress on the discard pile on the couch. Tsunade had Shizune buy me new clothes yesterday before she talked to Neji and Sasuke. Some clothes are nice and fit my style well, others are waayy off.

Temari turned to me holding a mint green halter top dress. It was a bit puffy but not ballerina puffy, and it reached to my ankles.

"I like this one." She says looking at it.

I shrug.

"Maybe."

Temari grinned and tossed it toward Anko. Anko caught it and looked at it carefully.

"This might work..." She turned it around to the back.

"It's elegant...green..." she felt the fabric.

"And cotton. We must keep in mind, ladies, she's going with an Uchia prodigy. So maybe a blue or white dress. or possibly black," Anko tossed the dress at the small 'maybe' pile.

Ino and Temari nodded and thought for a second. They turned back to my closet. I hear them muttering at the closet, shuffling through my clothes. Ino gasps and yanks out a dark blue dress.

"This must be it!" she exclaims holding it up.

I looked at it. spaghetti strapped. Not puffy. Flowy. Had a sliver dragon design on the torso. It doesn't look like it shows too much boobage (ha-ha! Boobage) and had a lace back. It looked like it stopped at my knees.

"Well? I think it's great for a night with Sasuke!" Temari commented, now looking through my shoes.

I admit, I do like it. It would go great with Sasuke's black tux. I'll try it.

"Yeah. I'll do this dress." I say.

Ino and Temari gave a girl-ish, 'yay!' and looked through my shoes.

Sigh. Sometimes I wonder about these two...

"Tenten-sama, you should probably take a shower." Anko said.

I looked at the clock. Six thirty. We spent three hours looking for a dress to wear. I sigh and get off the best bed in the world. I glance at the vase of blue roses I got from Neji. Yeah, I knew it was him. He has a thing he does about being different from everyone else. Kind of like if everyone brings tulips, he'll bring morning glories. It was really sweet of him too. I saw them when I woke up but I didn't get the chance to thank him for them. Anko says that Neji may have been embarrassed to give them to me in person. I guess so. But it's unlike Neji to be nervous. Maybe he just wanted it to be a surprise. I shrug and walk to the bath room. I turned on the shower and stripped. My legs were still a little bruised from our teams training mission, but I don't think anyone will notice them. I step into the warm, sprinkling water. I can't take my mind off the roses though. I have never seen blue roses before. Wait. That's a lie. I've seen them when I was little. My older friend showed them to me before leaving to train. I haven't seen any since then. Ino says blue roses mean the sign of change or wanting to be different. She said it's because blue roses are very rare around here.

"But then, why did he give them to me?"

It was unlike Neji to give me something like this. All well. Better get ready.

**Sasuke;**

I better get ready. It's six forty-five. I know I told Tenten 'seven-ish' but I'm trying to aim for at least seven fifteen. Naruto and Shikamaru already took a shower and got are taking turns getting dressed in my room. I'm just hanging out in the living room waiting for Aniki to get out of the shower. I think by the time I get my turn, all the hot water will be gone. Sigh. That's what I get for not calling dibs first. I glance at the bathroom door. The water turned off and Aniki emerged form the bathroom soaking wet with a towel around his waist. He still has his ANBU tattoo huh? I thought he got rid of that once he joined the Akatsuki. He looked at me.

"Nervous?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

I shrugged. I wasn't that nervous, but this is my first date. Literally. This is my first official date and I'm seventeen. It's really sad. But I did have my first kiss. It was a dare though so I guess I wouldn't even call it a real kiss. So, yeah, I guess you can say I'm a little nervous.

"It's my first date. What the hell do you think?" I glance at him.

Itachi gave a small smile and walked to his room. He left the door a crack open.

"How is it," he walks back to the living room wearing his boxers and has his towel on his head, drying his hair.

"That you had your first kiss, but you never went on your first date?"

"It was a dare...So technically it wasn't a real kiss..." I say slowly not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

Aniki gave a smirk and went back to his room. I sigh and walk to the shower. I don't know why he's so curious about my love life, but he doesn't have to smirk in my face that I didn't have any 'proper' firsts. I mean It's not like he had any of his firsts! At least I don't think so.

"Sasuke! Hurry up!" I hear him call.

"Alright! Alright!" I yell back.

I washed up and brushed my teeth. Yeah, I gotta be ready. Something tells me Ino has her own way of getting Hyuga to his senses. I grab my towel and run to my room. I speed dress and run to the front door. They were waiting for me.

"Alright, let's go." Itachi led us on the path to the Hokage's mansion.

Naruto and Shikamaru parted ways with us, retrieving their dates. Once we reach the mansion, Shizune forbidden us no to go to the grand hall before everyone got here. We nodded and she lead us to Tenten's room. She bowed and left back toward the grand hall. I could hear Tenten's voice from behind the door. But she wasn't alone.

"I don't know what you see in him, dear." a strong voice said.

"What do you mean?" That was Tenten...but who's in the room with her?

Itachi extends his arm. He was about to knock, but I grabbed his wrist. I place my finger to my lips and lean agents the door frame. I glance at Itachi. His Sharingan was activated.

"What I mean is, I never thought you'd be one for younger boys." the voice said.

"My little cougar!" the voice laughed.

Itachi smirked. He deactivated his Sharingan and leaned against the other side of the door frame. We listened. Foot steps pattered on the floor.

"I-it's nothing like t-that!" Tenten replied.

A chair creaked.

"Now, now, Tenten. You can tell me! Hell I've known you since you were a little girl!" the voice said.

Itachi looked at his feet. He's thinking again. I have a feeling he knows who's behind this door with Tenten.

"Well...it's not Sasuke I like...well-I mean- I do like him. But I-"

"Like someone else?" the voice interrupted.

The voice sighed.

"I see...could it be...Hyu-"

"I don't know!" Tenten bursts at the voice.

There was silence in the room.

"I just don't know... anymore." Tenten sighed sadly.

There was some more foot steps. Now I know ease-dropping isn't a good idea, but I have to use this to my advantage if the plan is gonna work.

"You know, you and Hyuga would be a very cute couple! But you and Sasuke are more like a brother sister item, ne?" the voice continued.

She's right. I don't know who she is but she's done her homework. I let out a sigh and look thought the key hole. HOLY CRAP! BOOBAGE ALERT! I slammed myself against the wall and tried not to breathe. Holy crap!. I look at Itachi.

_So you saw, huh?"_

I nodded.

''You know her? She looks like that girl you saw at the cafe'' I whispered.

Itachi smirked.

"Now then." the voice sounded louder.

We heard foot steps. I can't tell if they're moving away or toward us.

"Itachi! Sasuke-kun! You can come in now!" the voice called.

Aw, shit. she knew we were here. It must have been when I slammed into the wall. I sigh and look at Itachi. He smirked.

_Some ninja you are..._

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" I snap and open the door to Tenten's room.

There she was. The brunette from the cafe. She looked just like Tenten only older...and has bigger boobs...uh...okay looking back at her face...she could be twins with Tenten. But what threw me off was the long ass hair. It was in a high ponytail but it still reached to her waist. She smiles at us.

"Long time no see, Itachi." she smiles at him...are those fangs?

Aniki smiles back. He turns to me.

"Sasuke, this is an old friend of mine." he said.

I nod.

"I'm Yuzuki. Yuzuki Michiko." she greeted

**Hi! Well it has been a while since I was able to work on this...I mean school started and all...Well hope you all have a great school year! Stay tuned for chapter 5! review plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy well yea I need new ideas…so dnt be surprised if this chapter is kinda short or if it sucks major ballz…..**

**Itachi**

Well isn't this interesting…My little brother finally meets one of my academy friends. I guess it was about time he did instead of thinking that the only friends I had were the people on my ANBU team…for the record…Mao is not considered a friend. She's a damn fangirl that I'm doomed to spend time with on missions until I get promoted to captain…

"Yuzuki…Michiko…" he repeated as he bowed to her.

I glanced behind Yuzuki and smiled at the young brunette. Tenten waved back and started to apply some mascara. Heh. Sasuke would tell me all the time that Tenten wasn't one for dressing up. But just by looking at her now, she saves a lot of her make-up for formal gatherings...all of the make up is new. No wonder Sasuke likes her so much. She's a respectable teenager with a lot of common sense and independency. Also, she's a regular jonin. I've met a lot of female ninja who became medical ninja right after they were promoted to Chunnin. According to my records, Tenten is one of the _very _few female jonin who mastered medical ninjutsu, but never categorized herself as a medical ninja, unlike those pink and blonde haired girls that are chasing after Sasuke all the time. But then again they're just chunnin.

"So, what brings you two here so early?" Yuzuki asked.

I shrugged.

"We just wanted to be ready on time, but in the process, we seem to not have checked the time in a while…" I responded.

Yuzuki laughed. She walked back over to Tenten, who was trying to decide on the right color eye shadow. As she helped the young girl, Sasuke turned to me.

"Aniki, how do you know her?" he whispered.

"I told you, Sasuke. She's a childhood friend who went to the academy with me," I sighed.

"Well, you left out the academy part!" he huffed.

Young teens these days…they get so worked up and turn all angst-ish on you for no reason…well, I should be expecting this from my little brother….Yuzuki cleared her throat.

"Do you two mind waiting outside for a bit? We're gonna be a little while longer." She said.

Sasuke was about to object, but I was able to flick his ear before he could. I agreed and led a glaring Sasuke out the door of Tenten's room. Sasuke punched my arm.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

I guess he doesn't understand the concept of a woman's privacy…I mean it's no surprise he doesn't…

"Sasuke, you do know Tenten's a female right?" I asked.

Sasuke gave me an 'are you serious' look before nodding his head.

"Well then, what do all females do whenever they go out?" I asked.

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"They put on make up and get all dressed up…" he said rolling his eyes.

"Exactly. And do you know how long that takes?"

He glared at me again.

"How is this relevant to Tenten being female and you flicking my ear?" he huffed.

Such ignorance! No wonder he hasn't had a girlfriend before!

"Answer me." I commanded.

"I don't know…" he mumbled.

"Well, neither do I. That's why we must wait and give them privacy until they feel comfortable enough to come out and show themselves off." I lectured him.

I could see a light bulb flash. But of course, being the foolish little brother he is, he 'Hn'ed like the Hyuga and looked away. Well sooner or later he'll get it…and when he does…I predict it will be a little late until he realized he _actually_ does like the brunette instead of playing her for a fool to get to Hyuga…as for me…hell I know I got my chances with Yuzuki…

**Sasuke**

Geezz…what the hell does he think I am? I know about all that girly privacy crap! He doesn't need to lecture _me _about anything! We waited for about five minutes before Yuzuki emerged from the door. She smiled as she walked over to Itachi. They started to whisper to each other about-I don't really give a shit…_moving on-_ Tenten slowly walked out of the room and closed the door right behind her. She smiled awkwardly at me.

"Well…? What do you think?" she asked turning around.

I must say, that is the sexiest thing standing in front of me I have EVER seen. I walk up to her and around her, looking her up and down just to make her blush cutely. I stood in front of her and took her hand.

"Very lovely," I said.

She smiled and her cheeks became a darker red. She wore a mint green dress and black flats. Her hair was up in one bun, decorated with black and green ribbons. She glanced at Yuzuki.

"We should probably get going…" Tenten said giving my hand a light squeeze.

The older ninja nodded. Itachi offered his arm to Yuzuki, who smiled at him and took it.; her black dress gracefully dancing at her ankles. I noticed that she too was wearing flats…and she's almost Itachi's height…Holy crap this girl is tall!

"You know what I told her?" I could hear Yuzuki talking about some meeting she had with Tsunade earlier today.

Aniki was listening very well actually. I mean- if someone (Sakura) was trying to tell me a whole freaking story, I wouldn't really listen because that person (Sakura) would exaggerate too much. I don't understand why Naruto liked her back in the academy-I mean, it's not like she actually cared about him anyway…

"Sasuke..?"

I blinked. Tenten looked at me with adorable concerned eyes. I smiled and shook my head. The weapons mistress smiled and looked back ahead of us at the older ninja. See, _she_ gets the hint but _someone else (Sakura)_ would rather stalk me until I would show any signs of wanting to talk to her. You all may think that I hate Sakura. Well, I do…more then Ino. Ino doesn't get jealous...sometimes... even though she may overreact… sometimes...

"Sasuke."

Aniki stopped walking. Yuzuki still had her back turned to me, her head bowed. Aniki put an arm around my neck, his lips close to my ear.

"Do me a favor. Go on ahead, You and I have some unexpected business to attend to." He whispered.

I nodded. Not wanting to say anything out loud:

**What's going on, Aniki?** I thought.

Itachi moved away. He whispered something to Yuzuki. The tall brunette nodded and smiled. She took Tenten's hand and led her down the hall. I could hear the other guests have arrived by the multible female voices echoing off the cream colored walls. Aniki waited. He looked at me again.

"I do not wish to tell you now," he announced.

I glared at him. He never really tells me anything does he...

"Why not? Is it that secret you can't tell me now?" I asked crossing my arms on my chest.

"Not even a hint?"

Itachi shook his head. He turned away and began walking toward the voiced down the hall. I stood there watching him.

"It has something to do with you, but I will tell you later,"

Again with this nonsense huh? Well then...I'm going to find out sooner or later anyway. So why doesn't he tell me now?

_It will ruin your night with Tenten-chan._

I flinched at the sudden voice in my head. Itachi has always caught me off guard with that. If it's going to ruin my night why even bring up that he had business in the first place, right? I shook my head. Or...is it that if he told me now, I'll only regret it later on tonight-oh, I see how it is...

I sighed. My brother can be so annoying sometimes-it just makes _me_ so annoyed, so forgive me. I walk down the hall to join the other guests. Right now, I'll make a goal! Starting now, I will give Tenten the best birthday she'll every have! And that Hyuga can see how much of a bastard he really is…

**Tenten**

Yuzuki had led me to the main hall where everyone was waiting for us. Even Temari was able to show up with Gaara! He looks great in his black and red tux! Hinata and Ino were the first ones who greeted me. Hinata had on a simple sky blue, long sleeved dress that brought out her lavender eyes. Ino wore a yellow summer dress with green flower prints. I was expecting for Sakura to say hello with them, but she seemed a little annoyed by something. Her sparkly pink ball gown is...interesting…and not very flattering...but Temari really out did herself with her chartuse colored cocktail dress and silver pumps. All the guys seemed to be wearing the same thing...black tux...except for Lee, of course! His green suit still fit all this time...

"Now, now guys! Settle down a bit," Yuzuki said.

I looked at her. There had to be some reason why we left the Uchia brothers alone. I can guess that they were talking about important matters. Yuzuki's face was serious when we were walking down the hall. It must be that bad then...

"Hey, Miss Tenten!" a young voice called.

I turned around. A young boy with purple locks and deep scarlet eyes, stood before me wearing a cute little suit holding a bouquet of flowers. He looked familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on his name...

"Oi! Ranmaru!" Naruto appeared from the back of the group.

Ranmaru smiled at him. Lee patted his head.

"Are you well, youthful, Ranmaru? I see your youthfulness in your legs have returned to you!"

Ranmaru nodded. He said thanks to the old lady at the curry shop we left him at a few years back, he was able to regain his strength. He still had his baby face, only he was a tad bit taller but you can tell the boy went through changes by his muscle tone. Ranmaru looked at me.

"Here you go, Miss Tenten!" he handed me the bouquet of flowers.

"Aw, thank you, Ranmaru!" I hugged him.

Obaa-san back at the Curry of Life shop really whipped him into shape. He seems to be quiet the gentlemen now. I smiled at him. Ranmaru smiled back. He looked around the group.

"Uhm...where's Neji?" he asked.

I looked at my friends. They shrugged. I wonder why he isn't here. He usually comes to group outings, but also he never accepts an invitation and not show up. He's too much of a gentlemen to do that. Hinata coughed. We all looked at her.

"Uhm...Neji-nii is undergoing a meeting...with father..." she said quietly.

Yuzuki gave a grunt. She knew very well about the Hyugas. I remember one of Hinata's cousins from the main branch talked about Yuzuki when I last visited. I just shrug. All well. It's not like I can do anything about it. Hiashi has more important things to worry about then his nephew's activities out side of the Hyuga council...

"Oh, hello, Sasuke!" Sakura waved passed me.

We all turned. Sasuke was walking down the hall with Itachi right next to him. He didn't look at her. I know he doesn't like Sakura very much...but Itachi said hello to them at least. He looked at Ranmaru. The young boy got wide-eyed and back up a few steps. It was obvious he knew that Itachi was part of the Akatsuki...key word: '_was'_. But I still think that Ranmaru is afraid because of the Sharingan, even though I have no idea what his weaknesses are when it comes to Ninjutsu and Genjutsu...

I can hear mumbles coming from down the hall where Sasuke and Itachi are. They've been there for quiet a while...

"Wait Tenten, what happen to the navy blue dress we picked out?" Temari asked.

Oh...that was a disaster...

"Well, the zipper kind of broke when I was putting it on and Yuzuki had to help me pick out another dress. So we found this one," I explained.

Ino sighed. She shook her head knowing what it's like to have wardrobe malfunctions.

"It's alight. I mean at least that was the second dress you liked." she said.

I glanced at Sakura. She was standing very close to Sai, who was looking somewhere else. She's been trying to get attention from people lately, but that's nothing new. I glanced at the brothers. The older Uchia had a smile plastered on his face, while Sasuke looked intensively at the back of his head.; almost like he wanted to burn a whole into it. Naruto and Lee greeted them and began walking off to the grand hall. Once again, Sasuke offered me his arm that I took with a smile. I can sense Sakura's envy becoming thick as we speak...

"Hello, Tenten-sama!" Shizune greeted her with a bow.

I nodded. Shizune opened the doors to the grand hall. We all entered and gazed at the sight. A big disco ball lighted up the room, there were tables of food and drinks, and all of my presents were stacked onto a side table. This is the first time I have seen the grand hall decorated like this. Normally Tsunade held meetings here, but this is just amazing. All the tables were decorated with candle lit center pieces and had fine china placed on place mats.

"Wooooaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..." Naruto and Ranmaru awed at the sight.

"Just don't destroy my hall, Uzumaki."

We turned. Tsunade stood at the doorway dressed her regular clothing. She glared at Naruto. When it came to Naruto, "mom" was very strict about how things were suppose to be. She would have to snap at him every time she gave his team a mission briefing. It is very entertaining, but we all know it's just Naruto trying to piss her off. And it always worked.

"Yes, Grandma..." Naruto mumbled.

Tsunade glared at him for a moment then walked up to me. She told me to have a good time and she'll see me after the party. As she walked out, Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. It's very surprising to see him very outgoing like this. Soon enough everyone else followed. A slow dance came on and I sighed. Dancing with Sasuke is nice, but I mean, Neji's still not here. I do hope he comes. I look into Sasuke's eyes. There was a faint twinkle, and not because of the disco ball. It's almost like it's been there the whole time. I felt his hand slide up to my neck, my hand falling onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tenten. Hyuga's going to turn up. Just enjoy this time now." he whispered into my ear.

I felt his hand slide back to my waist, holding me close as we sway to the slow music. It's nice when he holds me like this, it just feels right. I side glance at Itachi. He was holding Yuzuki very close. As in "needs a condom" close. Their hips were basically touching each other.

"It's dinner time!" I hear Shizune exclaim as the music becomes fast again and we head to our tables. The food was served for us. Naruto and Lee started arguing over who can eat he most, which led to a contest. Of course Lee saw it as training, like always, and Naruto...is just Naruto... I pushed aside all my food, looking around for Neji. I haven't seen him in a while. The only thing I got from him was those beautiful blue roses. There was no way he could to miss this. He always shows up to gatherings, even when he doesn't want to. Sasuke sat beside me. I could feel him looking at me. It's very uncomfortable...

"Hey, Miss Tenten. Can you open my present first?" Ranmaru asked.

I nodded. The young boy gave a small 'yes' before draining his drink and retuning to the dance floor to dance with Ino, who found him to be very adorable. He has changed so much and yet he's still so cute. I look around for Yuzuki. She was talking seriously to Itachi in the corner. I side glance at Sasuke. He was looking at them too, with a pained expression on his face. Wait...is he twitching? Holy crap! Now I'm afraid to put a hand on his shoulder. He's staring so intensely, you can see the pain in his face how much he wants to know what they're talking about. It's like, how Ino would say, 'failing at having an orgasm'...I know, weird right?

"Hey, Tenten," Sasuke said.

I looked at him.

"Let's go out side." he stood holding out his hand.

I nod. Going out to get some air is a good idea. I take his hand and we go out to the hall way. We walk to a window and stand there for a bit.

"So, uh...Can I ask you something?" he asked awkwardly.

I nodded. Sasuke cleared his throat and leaned in closer. I blinked. His hand made it's way to my shoulder. He looked into my eyes.

"What...is so special about Hyuga?"

I looked down. I know exactly what he means. But why does it bother him so much that I'm always worried about Neji.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

Sasuke shrugged. He moved closer. Even though I felt like I should push him away and tell him to stop being so jealous, but I won't. I kind of like him like this. He's so calm, and the look in his eyes is so peaceful.

"I thought that-"

"What? That he likes me?"

Sasuke smirked. He glanced down the hall. His smirk formed into a frown. I felt his grip tighten on my shoulder.

"I have to tell you something, Tenten," he growled.

This is awkward...since when did he become so...

"Tenten, I have to admit. Hyuga likes you."

What?

"But, I like you too, more then he ever will in fact."

He...does? I looked at him disbelievingly...but he was telling the truth. Sasuke kept glancing behind me down the hall. I can hear foot steps.

"Sasuke maybe we should go-"

Sasuke grunted and pressed his lips against mine. His hands rapped around my waist. I can't help but squirm. My brain finally registered that he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. It...felt good, just standing here with him. I rapped my arms around his neck. Sasuke feels so warm. I don't know how long we were standing here, but I heard the foot steps stop, but the music still playing in the grand hall.

"Ahem..."

We turned around. Uh-oh...

"Uchia..."

"Hyuga..."

I glanced between the two of them. Sasuke pulled me closer and glared at him. Neji glared back as always.

"You missed your chance, Hyuga. She's mine." he said.

I glanced at Neji. His ice block expression went sad.

"Neji-" he looked away from me. He turned his back to us and sighed.

"Just...don't hurt her, Uchia...I'll kill you if you do." he said and walked away.

**Yeah…so it sucks. U can just admit that...uhm yea sorry it took so freaking long. High school is a pain with homework so yea…ill do chpt 6 as soon as I can well yea review! ~ RayRay-chan :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yea so…high school ya cool…yea….lolz :p anyway here's chapter 6! Ive been thinking a lot about this lately and I think its time for a change in POV again! :3**

**Chapter 6**

**Neji POV**

I got out of my meeting late. I should have stayed home, or at least came earlier. It's so fucking irritating to find Tenten fucking swapping spit with that fucking duck-butt, heartless, emo-ass, mother fucking piece of shit, who can burn in fucking hell, Uchia! But as much as I wanted to rip him from her and make sure he would never have the organs to reproduce, let alone have a proper orgasm…

I know I like Tenten. A lot. But being stuck in the hallway like that. It's just torture seeing her with _him_. I…just can't believe it. Especially if Uchia told Tenten, I liked her…Tsk. There's no point now. She's gone. At least from my conscious, but my heart still hurts. I'll never know now if she ever liked me now…

"N-Neji!" a faint voice called after him.

I don't want to talk to anyone. So I kept walking. I want to just go home and crawl under a rock.

"Neji! W-wait!"

Dammit Hinata! I stop walking. It's just one of those things where you don't want to listen, but you're going to hear it one way or another.

"What do you want, Hinata?"

I hear her faint panting. I don't want to look at her. So I keep my back to her.

"N-Neji, what happen?" she asked.

I 'Hn'ed. She knows fully well what's going on, there is no need for me to explain anything to her. I hear another pair of feet running down the hall.

"Hinata! Have you seen-"

It's Ino. What could she possible want?

"Neji…Did you see-"

"Yes. And you knew as well didn't you, Ino? This whole time you kept your big mouth shut, and for what? You knew how I felt and you couldn't even tell me about this?" I yelled.

She didn't say a word. That's what I hate. They get all guilty and expect for you to except an apology. Well, that's bullshit. I grunted and kept walking.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

I turned around. Tenten panted as she stood next to Ino tears in her eyes. Uchia wrapped an arm around her waist. He sighed and shook his head.

"Tenten, you know how independent he is,"

I popped a vein.

"Exactly what are you saying Uchia?" I walked up to him.

Uchia smirked. He released Tenten's waist and looked me in the eye.

"Listen, you and I both know you don't have the balls to even say to yourself that you like her! You were too late, and lost your chance. So now she's mi-"

My fist met his mouth. That fucking bastard! He knew all along too, and he stole her from me! That bastard stole Tenten from me!

"Neji!" Tenten held onto my arm before I could punch him again.

I struggled to get out of her grip. I don't care about anyone else at the moment. That ass-crack of an Uchia is going to die!

"Neji! Stop!"

Tenten continued to hold on to me. I struggled out of her grip successfully. Ino grabbed her and held her back from interfering. My fist met Uchia's stomach. He coughed but was able to kick me in the shin. I grunted at his powerful kick. I heard a whale from Tenten as she sobbed next to Ino and Hinata. Next thing I know, both of us are on the ground with a foot on our chests.

"Ugh…what the-?"

Uchia's older brother and Anko looked down on us, anger in their eyes. I coughed. Yuzuki had Tenten in her arms, stroking her hair as she sniffed and whimpered.

"How not-surprising…" Anko hissed at us.

Uchia and I glanced at each other. I should've known that Anko would've shown up…

"Foolish little brother, I would have never guessed this would have happen." Itachi grumbled.

"…Says the one who normally can predict out comes, Aniki." Uchia smirked.

I grunted. That damn bastard… I glared at Anko. The jonin was looking at Tenten. I try again to sit up, but this woman's heel is like a needle. My chest is in pain now.

"Yuzuki-sama, take her to the bathroom-"

"No…I'm fine…really…" I hear Tenten sniff.

Anko takes her heel off my now impaled chest. I sit up slowly, the pain still stinging. Itachi grabs his brother by the collar and grunts. Uchia still has that damn smirk on his face as he looks at me. Anko sighed.

"Alright, now, I know-actually-we all know you two are men, so, let's be big boys and tell me who started it?"

Me and Uchia looked at each other. Uchia grunted and looked away. Anko has very low tolerance for the majority of us…a vein pops every time she interrogates someone. You'd think it was pretty funny, her low tolerance, but trust me, she will throw you out the nearest window and dangle you by your big toes until she gets what she wants to hear. How do I know? It's happened many times to…Naruto. No surprise, right?

"Well? Who did it?" she hissed.

"Hn."

I glanced at Uchia, who glanced at me. So that's the game. The plan to help us not get our asses thrown out the window…

"You got something to say, Uchia? That smirk on your face is annoying." Anko said glaring at him.

"Hn."

I chuckled. Itachi smirked at his game, knowing fully well his intention to annoy the jonin further. Anko turned to me, daggers were shooting into my eyes as she got closer.

"What's so funny, Hyuga?"

I glanced at Uchia. He nodded at me and pointed his chin at Tenten. I glanced over Anko's shoulder. She wasn't crying anymore, but she had a small smile on her face. I'm guessing because Sasuke was toying with her watch-wow…wait did I just go by a first name bases for that bastard? Putting that aside…I might as well play along. Maybe we can get out of this and outwit her.

"Well, Hyuga? What's so funny?"

I looked Anko straight in the eye and….

"HN!"

I staggered back as Anko reached for my collar, the fire burning in her eyes-the screech of annoyance coming from her. You can hear all the birds fly away, like in those cartoons. Sasuke managed to get away from his brother and walked towards Tenten. My amusement slowly faded as I see him kiss her cheek and rap his arms around her. I looked away. The pain in my chest got worse at this sight. Tenten was happy with him. He can make her smile and laugh with a simple sentence. While I just stand in the background, not using my head and telling her how I feel about her. But that doesn't matter now…

"Anko, no use crying over spilled milk," Yuzuki said.

Itachi nodded in agreement. He glanced at me. I don't know what it was…but something flashed in his eyes. I think I should follow him later.

_That you should, Hyuga_

Ugh! I put a hand to my head as his voice boomed through my mind. This communication technique is really annoying…

"Neji-nii…?"

I looked up and blinked. Hinata rushed to my side.

"I-I'm fine…" I whispered.

I glanced at Itachi. He nodded to practically nobody and turned his back to me. Anko sighed and followed everyone back to the grand hall. Uchia paused and told Tenten to walk ahead. He looked back at me.

"Checkmate, Hyuga. I win." He said.

I watched him walk away with a smirk on his face, leaving me alone. Checkmate? I hate to admit it….I really, REALLY, **REALLY.**_** REALLY**_, hate to admit it…but...he's right.

I actually lost to that idiot…I lost Tenten…and my pride…

I failed.

**Tenten**

I follow everyone back to the hall. I still can't believe what happen back there. Neji and Sasuke…fighting over…me? No, that can't be it…Neji's not that jealous…he isn't even the jealous type!

"I'm sorry about that, Tenten," Sasuke whispered.

I only nod. We were going to talk about this later anyway. Just right now, I need to focus on getting through the night, and the training session tomorrow morning.

-((()))))

After a lot of people left, Ranmaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata and I, head to my room. And just like I promised, I opened Ranmaru's gift first.

"I hope you like it, Miss Tenten!" he smiled.

I unwrapped a beautiful silver hair pin with a decorated gold sparkles. I smiled at Ranmaru.

"It's wonderful, Ranmaru!"

The boy beamed. Sasuke handed me his gift. A small box rapped in blue paper and a silver bow on top. I ripped off the paper and looked at the black box. I looked at him in question.

"What is it? Not a ring I hope…"

Sasuke chuckled.

"No, no. Nothing like that…yet anyway. Just open it."

I shrug and open the box. A sapphire kunai shined before my eyes. I took it out and looked at it. Sasuke smiled, seeing the look on my face.

"You're welcome," he said.

He kissed my cheek and hugged me. Ino made an 'Aww' while Hinata coughed. She handed me her gift. A silver necklace with a green pendent. I thanked her. But when I looked at the card…it wasn't her handwriting…

"Open mine, nii-chan!" Naruto shoved his gift in my face.

I took it and unwrapped a picture. It was of him, Sasuke, Itachi and I back when we were little. Naruto's goofy grin and holding on to Sasuke's shoulder as the young Uchia smirked at the camera; Itachi smiling in the background, his hand on my head. We were all great friends back then. And we are now, but I've grown closer to Sasuke. I'm happy I did. Then…there's Neji…the one who was always there for me ever since we met. I only have three pictures with him, our first team picture back as gennin, our second team picture as chunnin, and now our third team picture as ANBU Black Ops. That's about it. I wish there was one that wasn't so professional looking.

"Okay, and this one's from…Lee," Ino threw a green wrapped box.

I snapped out of thought and caught it. Alas another picture. But it was on its back when I opened it. It read in Gai's handwriting;

_Happy Birthday Tenten! May all your dreams come true!_

_Love, Rock Lee and Gai-sensei_

I smiled. I turned over the picture. Wow, talk about coincidence! It was of picture of Lee, Neji and I at the lake, sitting down laughing after our sparring. We looked so worn out and dirty, but we smiled either way. I remember those days. They were great even if it meant getting up early, dealing with moody people and stuff, but it was worth it.

"Let me see, Tenten."

I handed it to Sasuke. He smirked at the picture. He showed me his team picture a long time ago. It was pretty funny because him and Naruto were rivals. Then Naruto showed me their new team picture. The one with that new kid, Sai. He kinda looks like Sasuke, but he seemed out of place in that picture. Sasuke handed it back to me and sighed. He leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Damn, Hyuga can punch…" he grunts.

Ino glared at him.

"Well you egged him on! No wonder Neji has low tolerance for people!" she said.

Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement. They glance at each other with worried looks. This happens a lot between those two. They have similar thoughts, but they can't bring them to words, so they look at each other, figuring someone was going to say something.

"Uhm…Tenten…" Hinata whispered.

I nodded at her.

"About, Neji-nii…"

I shook my head. I already know. But I guess he was too late. I still like him, but right now I'm with Sasuke. And I have more things to worry about then romance, even if I'm in a relationship. Naruto looked at Sasuke, his face becoming sad.

"Teme…why did you announce that he liked Nii-chan like that? You really hurt him."

Sasuke shrugged. I see him side glance to Ino, who frowns.

"He lost his chance. Tenten, he's liked you for years, and said nothing. All those years, don't you think he could have grown a pair and finally asked you out?" he says.

I…have no idea. How was I suppose to know he liked me for so long? All we did was train and hang out. Besides, I was too busy on my training then looking for signs that he actually care. It's not like Neji to speak his mind anyway. He was only nice to me, no one else. I thought it was only because I never bothered him as much, was never a fan girl. I thought I was someone he can talk to without actually talking. But I guess I was too distracted to realize what was really going on.

Neji likes me, and there's nothing I can do about it now.

**OOoooooooo Neji is depressed….and Tenten is confuzzed….Damn Sasuke u iz evil! Orochimaru rubbed off on u big time!**

**Hope you lik even tho it was a lil short! Review plz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**its been a while since I've updated this story...i guess the writer's block has gotten to me...well we'll see ^^; sorry if it's bad.**

**-(((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Chapter 7**

**-()**

**Neji POV**

I continued to stare at my white ceiling, trying to piece together everything that's happend with in the last fourty-eight hours. I woke up..okay that's one thing... then I got ready for my meeting...

Okay...doing alright so far...

I went to my meeting. Psht, that shit took up my whole day. I was lucky to run into Hinata so I can pass on my gift to Tenten... The meeting was about my duties as I get older and the spot for head of clan was surely mine if Hinata was not ready...big possiblility...okay what else?

Oh, I went to the party late and-...I frowned at myself at the thought of Tenten with that Uchia.

_"Checkmate Hyuga. I win."_

Tsk...that fucking asshole...he was right. I failed. Now what? I'm stuck in my room sulking about something that already happen? And my talk with Itachi made everybody piss me the hell off. But whatever. It's done.

It's over.

"N-neji...?" Hinata's voice called from my door.

"Hn?" I gave my usual grunt whenever she bothered me.

My door slowly opened to both my younger cousins.I looked at them. They looked at me. Awkwardly I may add.

"What?" I hissed.

Hinata gave a gulp, while Hinabi, unfazed by my attitude, answered back like a wise ass.

"Oi, stop acting all depressed and shit. Get off your lazy ass and come to eat. You have a visitor..._dear cousin_," she sneered.

I cracked a smirk. Hinabi was the total oppisite of Hinata, which I am thankful for. I shooed them out of my room and took a shower. It felt good to have the cold water run down my spine. To me it was a wake up call, and it saves everyone else the hot water. I step out with my towel rapped around my waist. I glanced at my mirror.

Bags.

I had trouble sleeping and the fairness of my skin made it look like I haven't slept in months. I put on my Hyuga robes and walk out to the living room to see who this guest was. I glanced at the person standing next to Hinabi. I looked at the woman. She was like Hinata's double,only she was not a ninja,or had long hair. Oh wait...I glared at my .-

"Neji this is your cousin, Ookami. She-"

"Are you shitting me,Hiashi?" I cut him off.

So he was marring me off early. That bitch! Hiashi sighed. Yep, I knew it.I've only met this girl once in my life. She's like Sakura mixed with Hinata. She bowed to me. I raised my chin to her. I am not pleased one bit. Before I can open my mouth, a servent came into the room.

"My lord, breakfest is ready." she said with a bow.

My uncle nodded and we allw alked to the kitchen. Ookami clinged onto my arm. I flinched at the contact from this whore. She has had more boyfriends then Sasuke has had fangirls. As we pass the enterence to the shrines, I had an idea. I jerk away from Ookami and start walking to the enterence.

"Neji,darling-!" her voice irritates me...

I stop and glared at her. She stops in her tracks and looks at Hinata. Hinata looked at me. She nodded at me and turned to her cousin.

"Ookami, Neji always goes to the shrines to pay his respects to his father before eating everyday. Also before he leaves on missions..." she informed her.

"Oh! Then I'll go-"

"He likes to go alone, Whore." Hinabi snapped.

Hinata held back a laugh by covering her mouth. Hiashi glared at his youngest daughter while Hinabi stared at Ookami. Heh...I have taught her well... After a moment, Hiashi and Ookami continue to walk to the kitchen. Hinata and Hinabi walked up to me.

"Alright, you can laugh now, big sis." Hinabi stood proud, a grin on her face.

Hinata bursted with laughter at her sister's actions toward their cousin. Hinabi looked at me.

"Neji,dude,cousin...older cousin...-"

"Hm?" I looked at her amusingly.

"What I said is true, and I'm never taking it back. Plus,I saved your ass so take me with you to the shrines. I don't like that bitch one bit and only Hinata can stand her anyway..."

Hinata gave a 'huh?'. Hinabi grinned at her and took me by the hand,leading me on to the shrines. Hinata sighed and said she'll make an excuse for her. Hinabi and I walked to the shines, her constant complainning about how stupid the clan's customs are and of Ookami. She was suppose to have already been married off, however a distant cousin suddenly was 'hospitalized' due to 'cardiac arrest'. The kid was only twelve, and when I saw him again, he was running around, back doing missions and babysitting Hinabi. I smirked at the thought. That's what happends when you marry in tha family I guess... but what am I suppose to do? I have no clue how to get out of this mess...It's not like I can fake my own death or anything...unless...I find someone else...My thoughts went to Tenten. Yes, my uncle liked her. He liked the fact that she has no clan traits so obtainning the Hyuga blood would be easy. But if he liked her...why didn't he pick her... I frowned as I pondered around the question.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! It's Uncle Hizashiii!" Hinabi pointed to the stone in the middle of the shrine.

She was pointing at a bowl. Like Hinata said, everyday I come here before eating and going on missions. The bowl was suppose to be filled of flowers that I had gotten from Ino. However, they were gone. Not like dead but it was like nothing was there in the first place.

"Sometimes I see him you know..." Hinabi whispered.

I looked at her, not sure if she was joking or not. I looked at her face. She was serious.

"I think it's just my imagination...but when I had a full conversation with him...It felt so real..." she put a hand on the stone.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

Hinabi wrinkled her nose as she thought.

"Well..it always happends when I'm asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night to get some water and he just...shows up," She looked at me,"What does this mean,Neji?"

I looked at her, then at the stone. What a strange ability...I've read about it before, but it takes alot of concentration to control. Could Hinabi have mastered this ability without even knowing it...?

"What did he say, Hinabi?"

She shrugged.

"He wanted me to take you here. Uncle never said why. But he said to take you here when we were alone..."

Then why isn't anything happening? Wait she said in the middle of the night...but maybe I can try to do this now...but how...?

"Hinabi. Whenever you talk to him, what do you do?" I asked.

She sucked her teeth as she thought.

"Well, I activate my Byakugan and just look at one area of the room...then after a bit he pops us...It's like the dead still has chakra or something..."

I nodded and turned to the box of insence. We payed our respects and I told Hinabi to head back without me. She just grunts and trots away. I sit in front of the stone and begin my meditation. That could be it too...Hinabi has ways of keeping her mind clear and chakra focused. I sit in meditation for a while.

"Byakugan!"

My chakra rushes to my eyes and I stare at the stone. Maybe I can see what Hinabi saw. I keep staring at the stone. Nothing. Not even a faint line of chakra...

"Oh,Neji-darling! You're so deep in thought!"

I flinched at the voice. Well, fuck me...No wonder nothing is happening. Hinata and Hinabi come stumbling over. What the fuck man? I can't have any alone time anymore. I turned to them, my Byakugan still activated. Ookami flinched and jumped behind Hinata. Hinata just stood still, having been used to my glares and threats. Hinabi just sucked her teeth and told me that Hiashi wants me to come to the kitchen to eat. I shook my head as I deactivated my attached herself to me, once again, and starts to babble. As we walk out of the shrines, I sensed a powerful chakra on the roof. I glanced at Hinata and Hinabi. Looking at me, we all nodded in unison.

"Byakugan!" Hinabi cried.

She scanned the rooftop of the estate. There was indeed, an ANBU on the roof... She reported to the other Jonnin in the group.

"An ANBU? What was his chakra pattern?" Hinata asked.

"Free flow," Hinabi pointed to her eyes.

"But only for a split second. The chakra straightened to the face. More likely the eyes..."

I nodded and looked at Hinata. I gestured to the estate and seperated myself from my second cousin. Hinabi jumped to the rooftop before I could've told her to stop...ah...she reminds me so much of Lee and Naruto...I told Ookami to stay here. Hinata put a hand on my shoulder and she followed me to the rooftop.

"You could've came down!" I hear Hinabi exclaime to the Black Op.

I walk up to the familiar figure and asked his objective.

"You haven't forgotten your promise to Lady Hokage, right...Hyuga Neji-sama?" he said.

Uchia. I knew it. I shook my head. No, I didn't forget. I don't need a reminder either. Before I could turn my back, Hinabi gave a yelp. Itachi had picked her up bridal style and had thrown her in the air.

"As for you, missy. Tsunade wants to see your team for a B ranked mission." he said.

"Put me down! Put me down, Itachi-sensei!" my youngest cousin cried.

That's right. Hinabi was a Chunnin now. Her missions were more challanging, but it's nothing she can't handle. I waved as Itachi wisked Hinabi away on his back to Tsunade's office. Hinata let out a sigh.  
"If you wish to join us, Hinata, you may-"

"It's alright,Neji. I have to keep Ookami company.I'll bring her to my team's sparring practice later. I know you wouldn't want to be bothered while with Tenten..." she said before leaping off the roof.

I nodded in her direction. Forget breakfest, I'll just eat with the guys for lunch.

-()

**Tenten's POV**

Man, this is probably the first time I'm actually early to a sparring practice. The trainning grounds are empty. Hmmm...I'll go climb that tree then. I hold onto the branch and pull myself up. I lean back and let myself hand by my knees. I like seeing the world upside down. I can feel the blood rushing to my head as I hang. Mmmmmmmm...this is getting boring...I jump down and my head felt fuzzy for a moment, the blood rushing back to my body. I looked around again. Sighing, I plopped my self under the tree I had just climbed at leaned against its trunk. I looked up at the clouds. There were a lot of different shapes...

...

I felt something soft againt my cheek. It felt like hair...I reached up to grab it, only to hear a hiss. I cracked open my eyes to find Neji sitting next to me in his meditaion position. I sat up and yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Neji. Didn't know you were there..." I said looking at him.

"It's fine...you can let go of my hair now,Tenten." he sighed.

I let go. He seems a bit...sad...ever since yesterday...Or maybe it's something else...

"Tenten, you're finally awake?" Sasuke walked over to me and smiled.

I shrugged.

"You could've woken me up..."

"I was going to, but his bitchiness over here didn't want me to," he said gesturing to Neji.

I watched as the corner's of Neji's mouth twitched. He's always been like that I've noticed. Whenever somebody questions him,anyway...and of course it's always Sasuke who gets to him the most. But they weren't always like this. I remember they worked very well together on missions, and they didn't argue or annoy each other when we were together as a group, or even when I was on a mission with them. My perspective of things didn't change except after I went on that two year long mission with Naruto to get Itachi. Even though they did share glares...now they bash each other whenever they get the chance. I don't understand what's going on...

"Now, my sweet Panda,shall we begin?" Sasuke held out his hand to me.

I smiled at my new pet name and took his hand. He gently supported me up and peckedmy cheek lightly. I can feel my face get warm and my stomach become all fuzzy by the amount of affection he's given me. I heard a sigh come from my teammate as we walked into the center of the field. There were targets set up all around, scattered and placed on some trees. Target practice.

"Alright, let me explain 'cause I already know what you're thinking. These targets are not going to be used for your kunai so you can drop the big scroll on your belt," he said pointing to my stomach.

I unbuckle my scroll and tossed it near the tree that I fell asleep under.

"I know you're familiar with my clan's fire ball technique, well that's exactly what you're gonna do. Besides hitting the targets, you're gonna conrtol the flames so that it doesn't damage the trees, okay?" he pointed to a few far oak tree a few yards away.

I nodded.

"Alright, Tenten, let's see what you got." Sasuke nodded at me to begin.

Alright...here goes everything...

Man what a total fail...

-(((()))))))))))

**Hinata's POV**

I can understand why Neji is mad...I can understand why he's being so moody. But I can't understand why he just doesn't stick up for himself...I sank into my chair in the living room. Ookami's my second cousin from our branch family that lives in the waterfall village. She isn't a ninja...only because her parents didn't want her running around sleeping with any guy she met. She has a reputation for that here and back at her home village. Alot of people say that we were suppose to be twin cousins, but I don't understand how we could be if we are nothing like each other. This is like the fifth time I ever saw here in Konoha. I glanced at my father. He was reading a book, sipping his tea. He liked Tenten. As a Ninja-I mean...Father would bring her up in a lot of conversations whenever we had guests or just us. Hinabi adored her as a sister and best friend. Tenten is like a best friend to me...someone I can talk to and get advice from...and Neji...well...I know he likes her, everyone knows that...but considering what Sasuke did...and that Tenten didn't say anything...I think my older cousin is in denial...

"Oh...Neji is such a hard-head...skipping breakfest like that to go train 'til night time..." Ookami pouted as she flipped her magazine open.

I just gave her a side look. Nobody really liked her...she was introduced to my friends in rookie nine...even Choji, the sweetist and caring one in our group, didn't like her. Even Naruto said that he'd rather not hang out with her.

Naruto...

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"What's up, cousin?" Ookami asked flipping threw her magazine.

I stand and look at the clock. I had to go meet Naruto for our spar with Shikamaru. I turned to my Father and told him.

"I had a feeling you had forgotten. Very well, Hinata. Give my greeting to Uzumaki and work hard." he said waving me off.

I bowed to him and waved at Ookami. I put om my shoes and sprinted to the lake. Father has become more excepting of Naruto. I think it's because he finally saw how hard-working he is-I mean Naruto made Jonnin with Sasuke and Shikumaru...while Tenten,Lee and Neji are the only ANBU in our group...

"Oi! Hinata! Over here!"

I stopped sprinting and glanced around. I spotted Naruto and Shikumaru near a big tree. Walking up to them I apologize for being late.

"Nah, don't worry about it...We just got here ourselves actually...I had to drag Naruto out of Tsunade's office again..." Shikumaru pointed at him.

Naruto grunted and went on ranting to him about how missions weren't as common anymore as they use to be. I let out a laugh at Shikumaru's nonchalant reply. It was true though. Most missions now a days were escorts, messaging, ground work and babysitting. I don't really mind the change of pace now. But I do miss those advanture missions when we travelled to another village besides Suna and did investigations...everything slowed douwn once Naruto and Tenten came back. I wonder what happend though. They never told anyone what they encountered when they came back with Itachi. Naruto didn't even tell Sasuke or Sakura...Tenten was the same way too. She didn't tell Neji or Lee,not even Temari knows. Butone thing's for sure when she came back, she had changed alot.

"Alright bone-head. I think Hinata is tired of hearing your annoying babble. Let's just start..." Shikumaru said.

"Fine, fine...C'mon Hinata-"

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK UCHIA?"

We turned to the voices across the lake. Sasuke had Neji tied to Tenten with chakra strings, smirking.

"So that was it..." I heard Shikumaru whisper to himself.

What was it? I continue to watch. Sasuke kisses Tenten on the lips before leaping on top of a near by tree.

"Try to get out of that and get me,Hyuga. I'm all yours!" he yelled.

Uh-oh...Neji's loosing his temper...

-()

**Yea a bit short I know. But I'm working on trying to write a draft first before typing...not working out...**

**O Sasuke-you so fiesty... :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, it's been a while for this fic huh? Well I kind of fell out of the fandom for a bit because nothing was really going on that was exciting to me, also I joined the Hetalia fandom so I've been working on fics for that… But I'll try to finish this so it's done but I don't know when.**

**~ P.O.G**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Neji**

Agh, that damn duck head, smart mouth, emo-ass; THAT PAIN IN MY ASS! I squirmed around as the chakra strings bound me to my teammate. This was getting me know where. After a few minutes of Tenten and me squirming around in our spot, I sighed and stood still. This was getting us nowhere, and I feel as though my Chakra is suddenly very low. Glancing down at the strings, I activated my Byakugan and examined the strings. My chakra was mixing with Sasuke's, as well as Tenten's for it was draining hers as well. Deactivating my blood line, I began to break out into cold sweat (It sounds odd, however it happens to me whenever I lose too much chakra or I am coming down with a cold,). I have to relax and breathe. I have too much stress on my shoulders and I need to think of a way to get us out of this. Closing my eyes, I began my meditation exercises and relaxed my mind. If the chakra was draining from two hosts, it had to go somewhere right? But there was no vertex that links the two strings so the chakra can escape…

I hear Tenten give a slight twitch on my back. She was losing chakra more quickly then I was. I really have to think quickly. Alright Hyuga, let's see; both of our chakras are just passing through the strings, so wouldn't that mean that it was going through our bodies? If that's the case, our chakras are mixing, which isn't good if we're being drained of it.

"Ah…." Tenten panted behind me.

Alright, something that has force applied to it becomes in motion, like a wheel on a carriage. The carriage wheels continue to turn as long as something is applying force to it. In order to stop the wheels, the horses have to stop moving….

"Or the wheels are intercepted by an object of equal or greater force!" I exclaimed.

Tenten shifted behind me and asked what I was talking about. Deciding not to explain all my thinking to her, I asked her if she had any kunai left on her. She had some in her back pouch, attached to her right pocket. I sighed; this meant I had to trust my luck and sense of touch to find it since she couldn't reach it with her arms tied to her sides. Reaching my hand back, I searched for the said pouch. No…that's the floor. Slowly I raised my hand and touched the waist band of Tenten's ANBU pants. Feeling her jump as I moved my hands down word, I could feel my cheeks warm up as I hear her squeak. Okay, so that's not the pouch, I went too far to the left. Moving my hand I finally was able to locate the pouch and take out a kunai. Alright, I have to figure out whose chakra is strong enough to cut through Uchiah's string.

"Tenten, how much chakra do you have?" I asked.

I felt her shoulder's shrug. Okay, so she can still move unlike me…My hands began to go numb as the rest of my chakra was slowly being taken from me and was flowing into Tenten's stream.

"Here, I have the Kunai. But I can't move and I'm out of Chakra."

"A-alright," my teammate said as she stared reaching for it, her hands brushing against my side.

"Got it; now what?"

I took a deep breath and grabbed her other hand. I gave her my warning that she was going to feel some stinging in her other arm. Before she could question it, I told her to concentrate whatever chakra she had left into the Kunai and try to break through the string. She nodded and within the next moment, she was trying to cut at the string. Leaning back more, my weight causing her to angle her back forward, I was able to get a better look; the kunai had a faint blue color which meant that her flow wasn't strong enough. Squeezing her hand, I told her not to let go as I had my chakra flow into her hand, traveling through her body, to the kunai. I felt her squirm for a moment, but then I heard the sound a scratching sound, which meant she was cutting the string.

"A-almost…" I heard her whimper as she struggled.

There was a snap and the chakra string was loosened significantly. I took a deep breath as my head became numb and there was the feeling of pins and needles all over my body. I asked Tenten not to move, since I was afraid of falling over. She seemed to comply gratefully since, she was out of chakra as well, and was on the verge of passing out.

I tried sitting up straight after a moment, only realizing that my hand was still holding my teammates. Or, at least, she was the one holding onto me this time. I can't help but smile a bit. Even though the circumstances we're in at the moment were a bit out of place for these thoughts, I can happily admit that her hands are warm and soft. I haven't been able to admit a simple fact like that since we were first teammates and Gai made us do some "team bonding" exercises.

"What do we do now?" She asked quietly.

I would've shrugged, but I was out of energy. I gave her hand a squeeze. It was a good question; it will take a while for the both of us to be able to stand.

"Oh…"

"What is it, Tenten?" I asked realizing that she might have an idea.

"In my pouch…I should have some food pills."

I reached my other hand back to her pouch (I didn't want to let go of the hand I was holding). Found them. We're pretty lucky she had those or else we would have been stuck here all day…or at until Tsunade finds us.

"Here…" I said as I slowly reached behind me to give it to her.

Once she had hers, I slowly swallowed mine. It was a rather large pill, and I never fancied biting into it like Choji, only because of the taste. I felt Tenten shift behind me. She had let go of my hand and was slowly standing up. They say if you bite into the pill, it works faster…but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Okay, Neji. Here, Let me help you," Tenten said as she tried to help me stand.

I only nodded and allowed her to pull me up. I'm not saying that I'm heavy, but I do have a generous amount of muscle mass, which made Tenten stumble a bit. I tried to straighten up as she adjusted herself accordingly.

"Alright, where should we go? You need to rest."

I was about to open my mouth when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Jerking my head to the side I hissed at the Uchiha behind me. That damn Sasuke…What the hell was he thinking doing that to us? He tapped Tenten on the shoulder, but she didn't jump at all. I'm guessing she got used to Naruto and Lee popping out of thin air at her. He pecked her cheek and asked about her wellbeing. I was about to smack him but Tenten had already did.

**Sasuke**

My hand brushed against the burning sensation on my cheek. Damn she hits hard. I cocked an eyebrow at her as her face became red with anger. Oh, I did something right then. Smirking as I looked at them both, I felt a bit of accomplishment as fucked up as it sounds. My smirk soon disappeared as I noticed all the scratch and burn marks in their wrists. Their faces showed signs that they have paled and have lost a lot of energy. Reaching my hand out, I could admit I over did it quite a bit. I almost killed the both of them and Tsunade would have had my head over her fire place if that were to happen.

"Tenten, you can't seriously forgive him can you?" the Hyuga looked at Tenten as she took my hand.

A small smile came to my face. Of course she would, Hyuga. Why wouldn't she?

"He had good intentions…if we were stuck in that situation on the battle field, we'd be dead. And Sasuke has been through enough to know what death feels like. And I think that was it."

Smart girl; But that wasn't exactly what I was aiming for. I honestly don't think she got what I was trying to do; trying her up to Neji was supposed to be good for the both of them (as I feel my heart squeeze at that thought). I guess by this time, based on the fact that they both don't seem to have any other reaction to the exercise besides to kill me, that they didn't make any progress at all. Well this surely was a waste of time and energy…

"Alright, let's get Hyuga back his estate so he can rest." I said as I slung Hyuga's other arm over my shoulders.

The three of us got a few stares walking down the streets. Even Shikamaru stopped us and asked what happen. Tenten was the first to say that we were sparring and Neji took a lot of damage. With that, I got a side glance from the Nara kid, which made me smirk a bit. I can honestly say my pride went up a bit that moment. Then again, I always knew I could beat Hyuga; there was no doubt about that. We continued to walk to the estate; I could feel the Hyuga struggling to keep up with Tenten and me as we walked. Maybe I did overdo it a bit…but then again, it's not like he would mercy me if _we_ sparred together. It would probably be like how Naruto and I were back in the day; always trying to kill each other…with good reason though.

"Alright, Neji, we're here," Tenten announced as we walked up to the Hyuga estate gates.

Hyuga nodded and we helped him inside. The estate was pretty normal. Kind of reminded me of the Uchiha estate back then…but the Hyugas were scattered around the village, we had our own little section, which was good and bad in some ways but you know; family is family. Tenten was the one who actually led us to his room. We got some stares form some of the Hyuga members who greeted Tenten as we walked down the halls. I'm actually a bit surprised that she'd be recognized here. Normally outsiders of the clan weren't allowed in the main estate unless invited by the head of the family. But it seems Tenten was, and knowing the Hyuga's, it must have been only because Tenten would help him and Hinata spar. Well, that's what I think, however I believe she's been here by Neji's request if she knows where his room is ( I mean come on, there had to be _something _going on between these two if she knows where his room is, right). She hasn't been to my place yet though;

"_Heh…some boyfriend I am…."_

"Hm? What did you say Sasuke?" Tenten asked me.

"Nothing…don't worry about it, Ten." I gave her a small smile.

"Oh, how great; We got a smile out of you, Uchiha. The world must be ending for you to smile…"

I glared at the Hyuga. What did this ass just say to me?! Okay, keep your cool, Sasuke. You should be happy that you were able to make him so weak he couldn't even sit up properly. I felt a vein pop in my head; either way I want to kill him…

"Ok Sasuke…I can handle him from here," Tenten said as we stopped in front of a white door.

I nodded and let go of the Hyuga so she could bring him inside. She closed the door behind her; I guess they wanted privacy for a bit. Leaning against the door frame, I sighed. Peace of mind was what I needed. I'm starting to get too attached to Tenten, and that's gonna come back at me when I finally fix these two up. But, I suppose the game has changed now that I can continue to see myself romantically with her. I kind of find it interesting how I am a year younger than her, and yet she has no issues with the fact that she can be considered my "senpai". But there is no way I am giving her that title; it's a bit odd. Leaning my head back, I let out a groan. This is starting to become a bit of a pain for me, and I can't believe I let myself fall for her this much. Sooner or later it's going to come to the point where I can't let her go, and I'll turn even more selfish than I already am.

"Neji, please rest."

I focused my hearing on the door.

"I am, Tenten. Please stop worrying about me; you know I will be alright."

"I know, but I still worry about you. I always have. So you can't really say-"

"Tenten, I'm fine. Do not worry. You should go and get some rest yourself."

"But you-"

"Let Uchiha take you home, to Tsunade-sama. Rest up, I'll visit you in the morning with Lee."

"I…alright…"

I moved away from the door frame to the column as I heard Tenten walking to the door. I gave her a small smile as she approached me, looking like she was about to collapse. I wrapped my arms around her as she attached herself to my front. I asked her if she was ready to go, and she nodded. Only this time, she asked to go to my house. Shocking; wasn't I just complaining about that? I let out a small chuckle. Then again, she probably wanted to talk to Itachi or something. Leading her out, we ran into Hinata and another Hyuga who seemed to be a distant cousin.

"Tenten, you looked beat, how was the spar?" Hinata asked her.

Well, hello to you too…

"Alright, Sasuke here gave Neji and I a run for our money for sure. But Neji took the biggest hit so we brought him back here." Tenten replied brightly.

I only nodded in agreement when Hinata smiled at me. I was still glancing over at the Hyuga that was with the heiress.

"Oh, so you're Tenten." She spoke.

Tenten and I had the same expression on our face as she held out her hand.

"Uhm…yes, hello…I don't believe I've met you before…" Tenten said taking her hand.

"Tenten…this is Ookami…" Hinata said quietly while looking at me seriously.

I looked back at Hinata with a raised eyebrow. She said that kind of blatantly. I'm guessing I'm going to hear about it later…

"Oh, nice to meet you?" Tenten slowly shook hands with the girl while eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hinata and Hanabi have old me so much about you! I hope we can get along really well!"

"Ah…yeah, I hope so too…" Tenten said looking from this Ookami girl to Hinata (who was looking at me).

I cleared my throat.

"We should get going. Hinata, I _will_ see you later, right?" I looked straight into Hinata's face.

The girl nodded before leading Ookami away. Looking at Tenten, who was looking at me, I frowned a bit. Keeping that girl in the back of my mind, I led Tenten to the outer gates. Once we were far enough, I picked her up and carried her over to my place. The door was locked so I let Tenten down as I dug for my keys. Pushing open the door, Itachi was in the kitchen with a bowl of rice in his hands.

"Nice to see you two. Are you staying for dinner, Tenten?"

"She's staying the night, Aniki." I said before Tenten could open her mouth.

Itachi ave a chuckle and told me not to get all defensive. Huffing I crossed my arms over my chest and walked toward my room.

"The rest is in the fridge if you get hungry, Tenten. All you have to do is heat it up a bit." I hear Itachi say.

Tenten thanked him and follow me to my room. I stretch out on my back on the floor and begin doing some sit ups. I gotta stay in shape you know. Tenten climbed over me to sit on my bed. I felt her eyes on me as I continued to do my sit ups.

"What is it, Ten?" I asked stopping mid-push up.

"Nothing, just watching. I find it interesting that you work out after you spar." She replied.

I laid back down and shrugged, sitting up completely now. I do it so my body doesn't tense up once I relaxed. Taking the headband off my forehead, I threw it onto the desk in the corner of the room. I've missed wearing it. It felt a bit weird to have it on though since I was so used to it being off. And that was the new headband too. The old one is in a drawer of my desk under a bunch of scrolls. Standing up, I asked Tenten is she wanted to shower first. She nodded, but scratched the back of her head.

"I need to borrow some clothes though…" she said quietly.

"No worries, I have a pair of new boxers you can have, some sweats and a shirt," I glanced at her up and down before looking her in the eye, "if that's alright…"

She nodded and I got her a towel. I led her to the bathroom and started the shower for her. I told her she could leave it on when she's done, since I was going in after her anyway. Before I turned away, she stopped me.

"Can you help me with the bindings? I'm a bit sore so it hurts to reach back there."

I paused for a minute. Surely she was toying with me. But, obviously she was completely serious. I let her take off her shirt and turn around before I reached for the bindings. Man, she puts these on pretty tightly…I could hear her groan a bit as the bandages were unraveled from her bust. I rolled up the bindings before glancing at her back. Some scars and bruises, and the red marks from the bandages that indicated that her skin was inflamed a little bit. I put my hand on the red marks; her skin was warm…and soft…a bit sweaty, but soft.

"Thanks, you can go now." She said without turning around.

I walked out of the bathroom holding the bandages in my hand. It was a long, thick piece of fabric she used. I wonder why she wrapped her chest if the ANBU uniform comes with a torso plate. I guess she wanted to be sure that they didn't slow her do-wait…how big is she anyway if she sued such a long, thick piece of binding? I couldn't tell from where I was standing, and we are almost the same height. Hmm…

_Get your mind out of the gutter._

"OH, FUCK YOU, ANIKI!" I exclaimed to the door of my room before opening it.

Tenten walked into my room a few minutes later, hair down, towel around her body. Wow, her hair has grown quiet long over the past few years. I would have thought she would have kept the length at her shoulders, but I guess she let it grow ( I mean I know her hair grew, her bangs were very long anyway).

"So…about those clothes…." She looked at her feet.

Oh, right….I went into my dresser and pulled out the new pair of boxers. Handing them to her, she put them on under the towel. I searched for a shirt that wasn't used for training. I found a light blue short sleeved shirt and handed it to her. She put that over the towel as well before peeling the towel form her body. I eyed her a bit. Since her skin was still damp, the shirt clinged on to her a bit…and wow…her chest is a pretty decent size…I never expected it to be that big.

_Pervert_

_**Oh shut up…**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's all I have for now guys! 7 pages woot! Happy I was able to continue this! ~ .grey**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would die and Sasuke would become Hokage.**

**A/N: ok so I'm getting back some motivation here for this since I've been reading some old NejiTen and SasuTen stuff, as well as seeing some old Fan art. So I'll try to keep this one going. **

**Sasuke:**

Waking up next to her seemed to be very interesting to me. I couldn't place it but I was warm, wide awake, and actually quite happy to have Tenten fast asleep curled up on my side. She looked like a small child with that calming face. It must have been a good dream too since she was cracking a few smiles. Naturally my first instinct was to move and get out of bed; but I didn't want to wake her up. I can kind of tell she isn't a morning person. Neither was Naruto back when we were Team Kakashi. I can say it is a bit odd, seeing as though I would never really look at someone in a romantic sense. But I'm going to have to push my emotions aside for this one…

But Hyuga can wait a bit longer.

He'll be fine.

"…Sasuke?"

I looked down and saw Tenten's big brown eyes looking up at me. She must have sensed me looking at her. I gave her what I thought to be a small smile, but by her frown; I'm guessing it was a smirk. I've never been that good at smiling. Heh, Smile? What's that?

"I'm going to shower first." Was all she said before siting up, her arms above her head, and walking to the bathroom.

Well that was a nice good morning… I guess she isn't such a morning person. I would have thought her to be since, knowing Gai-sensie, she would be up before the sun rises and would get about six hours of sleep. I've trained with Team Gai before. It was not a pleasant day…

"Sasuke?"

I sat up and granted access to Itachi. He cocked an eyebrow at me as he opened the door to my room, surveying the area.

"What is it?" I asked lifting my chin to him.

"I came to inform you of a mission that will be in need of a meeting later today. Bring Tenten with you to the Hokage's office at twelve. Don't be late." Itachi said before leaving the room.

Sighing, I stretched my arms over my head, my back slightly arching forward. A mission huh? Haven't had one of those in a long while. I think I'm starting to get out of shape. Psht. Yeah right, that's never going to happen, I walked over to the small mirror on my desk and looked directly at my face. There was something Hinata was going to tell me about that Hyuga I met with Tenten yesterday, I think this is going to be a bit difficult. But something told me that Neji might not even be set to be married at all. That seemed more of Hinata's duty as the heiress. Hopefully, as terrible as it may sound, it's true.

"Alright, I'm coming in." Tenten's voice sounded from behind the door.

"You seem deep in thought. What's up?" she put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing really. I'm curious to see what your mommy dearest has to say about you spending the night with me."

"Hm?"

I turned to face her and scratched the back of my head. I told her we got called for a mission, and to be at the Hokage's mansion at twelve. Tenten shrugged. It seemed as though she could care less about what Lady Tsunade thought as long as she didn't get into trouble…but no promises on that especially since the Hokage liked to send Tenten on seduction missions all the time. She was a natural. The few I've been on with her were quite interesting in the fact of me discovering her high tolerance for licker and how great her legs looked in a dress. She also has patience for men. I guess being in the same cell as Hyuga for years has helped her with that. Then there was Naruto and Lee. I would see them hanging around with her a lot too way back when we were younger. Like about six-seven years old. Itachi treated her like family. But there was something weird there. Sure Aniki must have seen something in her to be all buddy-buddy with her. Even now.

"Sasuke, what are you looking at?"

I blinked. I was still staring into the mirror. Shaking my head, I grab some clothes and leave Tenten in my room to shower.

"This is a scouting mission," Tsunade announced.

I glanced at Hyuga who stood to my left. Scouting huh? The details were simple. We'd travel to the land of the Mist, which should take about…a week? We were too meet one of Tsunade's old pupils and the rest will be explained later. Itachi seemed itching to leave since he was shifting slightly next to me. Also, the Hokage was looking dead at him.

"Two Uchihas and Hyuga Neji. You must be _absolutely careful_ in the Mist country. According to my sources, there are a bunch of thieves and gangs lurking around the outside of the village. They all use genjutsu over there."

We all nodded in unison.

"Tenten. Where were you last night?"

We all glanced at her, except for Itachi who relaxed his posture and had a smirk on his face.

"Well you see, what had happen was-"

"She went home with me." I spoke up.

Oh yeah, here we go. Tsunade looked like she was about to shove my head up my own ass for not telling her. See now this is funny because she would do it, but I know she won't since me and Itachi are the only Uchiha's left. I glanced sideways to see Hyuga staring right at me. It looked like he also wanted to shove my head up my ass. I broke out into an obvious smirk, which I know irritates him to the fullest. He just can't handle the fact that I won. Oh, Hyuga. Poor Hyuga, you will never be able to keep up with me. It's going to be a very interesting day when I give Tenten to you. But that'll be over my dead body if you continue to be so transparent. And she'll be mine.

"UCHIHA SASUKE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Tell you next time I take Tenten to my place. Got it."

I can tell that made her pop a vein. I glanced over at Tenten who was standing to my right. She was looking in my direction. But it wasn't directly at me. I followed her eyes. Of course. She's loved him for years.

"Tenten, You will cover for Itachi's cell. Here is their file."

Tenten took the file and looked through the students.

"Koi Mikou, Go Sei, and…" she looks directly at Hyuga, "Hanabi?"

"She is a very exceptional chunnin. She is a bit spunky, though, Tenten. So I apologize in advance for her smart mouth." Hyuga gave her a smile smile.

"I can handle that. She seems to like me anyway." Tenten retuned the smile.

I looked between the two and sighed, requesting to be dismissed. Tsunade granted it to us and we all took our leave. I looked to Itachi who was walking at a fast pace not too far in front of us.

"So… Yuzuki huh?" I said loudly to his back.

Itachi stopped walking and faced me. He didn't look like he was going to kill me but he seemed anxious. He glanced at me for a little bit before he continued to walk at that same constant pace.

"I knew it."

"Sasuke, you shouldn't bother him about her!" Tenten said, still skimming through the files as we walked.

I shrugged. He liked her, but has done nothing about it yet. Tenten argued that Aniki was waiting for the right time to talk to her.

"You need to be nice to people! Especially Saukra!"

I flinched. I could _hear_ Hyuga smirking behind me. IT WAS ONE TIME me and her messed around. ONE TIME. I did enjoy myself admittedly. But I can't put my ninja stuff on the back burner. She wanted a _full blown_ relationship. At the time, I didn't want that back then. And since then, she's been bugging me nonstop about trying again and fantasizing about marriage and kids and…I'm too young for that.

"You have no idea, Ten. I'd rather not talk about that subject at the moment." I said before walking ahead of her and Hyuga.

"Want to come over to the compound before we leave. I'd like to speak with you."

"Hm? 'Bout what, Neji?"

"A family member that has come to live with us. I think you should meet her."

My ears perked up and my shoulders became stiff. That Hyuga that Tenten and I had met. Was she Neji's fiancée? Why did he want Tenten to meet her?

"Alright cool. I'll go home with you then."

I waited at the gate with Aniki and my cell members. Naruto had insisted on seeing me off just like old times. Naruto had told me that Hinata's father had taken a liking to him since he would spar with Hanabi sometimes when he was over at the compound. That's actually good for him. I mean that sincerely. Hinata's father is really _really _hard to please. Saukra packed me some rice balls. I kept in mind what Tenten told me about bring nice to her. So, I smiled and thanked her for it, only to receive a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Heh, guess that wasn't too bad.

"So, you and Tenten, what's it like?" Sakura asked.

I blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, c'mon, Sasuke! How is she?" Naruto asked wagging his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you two getting at?" I exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon! You must've done _something_."

"But Sakura, knowing Tenten she probably drew the line by the time he tried to get to that point."

"Ah, yeah you're probably right, Naruto. She knows what she wants alright."

Tsk. My team sometimes…I can't…they can be such clowns sometimes. I couldn't help but give a small smile. True friends huh? I looked up and saw Neji walking with Tenten, her hair down in ringlets to her middle back. She wore a pink tank top and navy sweat pants. I smiled as she walked up to me. I opened my arms out to her, seeing as though she was in a good mood, and offered a grin. Tenten glided-yes _glided-_to me and attached herself to my torso.

"Hm, you seem happy."

"I just ate some _amazing_ sushi. That's why!" she beamed.

I couldn't help but laugh. She and Naruto could truly be siblings for all I knew. Team Gai and Team Kakashi would always go out to eat together after we had gotten to know each other. Tenten and Naruto would always eat the most ramen, drink the most and not get drunk (at least from what I've seen), and was always up for desert. It's funny to see how much alike they are. Determined, energetic, outgoing, influential; shit, I feel like nothing compare to these two. And they work amazingly in battle together.

"Alright, let's go, boys. It's going to be about a month before we return." Itachi said as he began to walk out of the gates.

Tenten waved good bye to Hyuga before hugging me again smiling.

"Try not to miss me too much, Sasuke." She smirked playfully.

"What? I was about to say the same thing. Geez." I returned the smirk before taking her lips.

I can hear Sakura and Naruto squeal. Oh yeah. I got game alright. Letting her go, I kissed her forehead and waved to my team. I walked just outside of the gate before turning back to her and smirking.

"Hey Ten, I like your hair when it's down."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Uchiha." She poked her tongue out at me.

I returned the gesture before catching up with the rest of my team. I could feel Hyuga's stare as I lifted my chin, smirking. As we walked in silence I still felt a bit of pride as we were walking. And even when we set up camp. Now, A lot of people say I am arrogant, egotistical, heartless; but it's all out of love. HA! That was amazing. I get a kiss _and_ Hyuga wants to kill me!

It's been a great day!

"Alright, I'll take the first shift tonight. You two try not to destroy the tent." Itachi said before jumping off into the tree above us.

I looked at Hyuga, who looked into the fire.

"So, I have a question for you." I said.

He grunted.

"When is the wedding?"

The Hyuga's eyes shot up and looked at me. He seemed so surprised.

"Actually, I'm not getting married."

"Oh? So, this Ookami, chick isn't your betrothed?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

Hyuga shook his head. He said that she was his mother's niece. His first cousin from his mother's side. Apparently, _she_ is getting married to a glass maker soon. He used to be a ninja from the Wind country, but retired after he fractured his spine. The man was healed, but Gaara didn't permit him to go back out on the field since he would be killed if he did. I gave a mental sigh. Alright, so that was a good sign.

"How did you know I was related to her?"

"The eyes obviously."

He shrugged.

"You know. Hyugas do not inbreed. We marry those without Kekkei Genkai and have many children." Hyuga's eyes met mine.

I held my hands up and laid on my back.

"Hey, rumors and all I wasn't sure."

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. My uncle was never too keen on marrying someone of the same clan. He said it gave no moral sense to growing up and actually living. But he is picky, that's for sure. I'm surprised he even liked Naruto. But…he is a special type of person."

Agreed. So that's good to hear then. I could mash Ten into this equation somehow.

"So… how 'bout you then?"

"What?"

Sat back up and looked him in the face.

"Look, Hyuga. Everyone knows you got it in for my girlfriend. What does Hyuga-sama think of her?"

Neji sat there for a moment. He responded truthfully. Hyuga-sama found Tenten to be very charming. He liked how she was a hard worker and has stuck next to Neji all these years. He liked whenever she came over to see Neji, but would end up having a nice conversation with the head of the clan. I smiled. Yeah, that's Tenten.

"He also likes that she's different. She thinks independently. My uncle has heard a bunch of the arguments I've had with Tenten before and he normally takes her side and just calls me stubborn. Also, she works with weapons like it is nothing. It's second nature to her."

"Hm, wow that's interesting coming from Hyuga-sama."

I've met with the head of the Hyuga clan once or twice with Itachi. We have to a few times a year just to touch base since we are both very powerful clans with very powerful Kekkei Genkais. He came off to me like he was my own father. Strict, uptight, blind; I never liked that about my father. Mother would tell me all the time that when she and he were alone, he would talk about me like he would talk about Itachi. But then I learned that my father was a traitor. But to this day I wonder what he did tell my mother when they were alone. I spent a lot of my early childhood trying to please him, not knowing that he was just another curropted bastard.

"What's it to you, anyway, Uchiha?"

I shrugged. I was actually just curious. Especially since I needed that little piece of info for later plans.

_**Alright so I'm working on it! Review!~POG**_


	10. Chapter 10

Once and future 10

Sasuke

It's been about three days, and we've been sprinting for the last two. I'd say we were half way there. But Itachi liked to stop and survey the area sometimes. Guess he was looking for bandits or gangs. We did reach a little town however. It seemed to be more of a traveler's resting place since it was mostly bath houses and Inns. My team and I settled in one of the Inns on the far end of the village so we can just hop on out the next morning. I feel a bit bad though, since this was and expensive Inn...and Itachi ended up paying for everything again. But he insisted so, whatever...

"I'm going to walk around the village a bit and look for a good place to eat."

Hyuga and I nodded.

"You aren't picky are you, Hyuga-kun?"

Hyuga shook his head, and told my brother that he can just call him Neji.

"Very well. Don't kill each other." Aniki said before leaving.

I stretched out on the floor and cracked my back. I haven't been on a long distance mission in a long time. The Hokage doesn't really like to send me far because of my reputation. But once in a while she lets me out the Bat-cave to do a few big missions. The trust is coming back...  
Slowly.

I looked up at the ceiling let out a sigh. I wanna push Tenten to Neji. But then again I'm having a bit of trouble with that.

"Uchiha,"

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering something."

"Uh, ok, shoot."

"Whatever happen to you and Sakura?"

I sat up. What was he getting at here?

"After that dare we kind of messed around a bit. She wanted something legit. Like marriage and kids. But I wasn't ready for it. So I broke it off."

Hyuga cocked and eyebrow and asked me if I still liked her. I mean, I guess since we did still talk. And we are kind of acting like we used to back in the day. So I guess...

"You seem unsure."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, I'll tell you straight. I want Tenten."

"Well no shit."

Hyuga grimaced at me. I love annoying this kid...

"...well what's it gonna take?"

Now there is a problem with this. One I was hoping to avoid. See, I like Tenten to the point where I want my time with her. The right thing is to go with original plan and give her to Neji. But she hasn't said anything about home yet,so tough luck Hyuga.

"You know, Hyuga. Maybe you should let it be."

"Never."

"So quick to answer. Look man, open your eyes. She's slowing condensing into the Uchiha fan club. I can see it."

"Then I'll have to kill you."

I smirked.

"Over her dead body."

That got him quiet. He just looked at me like he wanted to hit me but decided against it. I opened the little package Sakura had packed for me. Her cooking was actually not that bad. But there was a note wishing me luck. Erm, thanks I guess?

Itachi came back soon after with some take out soup, salad and sushi. Dinner was silent for the most part (minus the small talk Itachi tired to make with us). Psht, this is going to me an annoying mission why the hell did Tsunade send us all off together? Aniki and I would have been perfectly fine. But /this/ is troublesome.

"Alright, so here's the game plan," Itachi grabbed his chop sticks and looked at us.

He told us that the mission actually begins just before we meet Yuzuki at the gates. We have to survey the surrounding areas while we are walking. According to the scroll there should be a three man group that will try to convince us to surrender. I suggested just taking them out since they were just gonna be a pain to get though, but Itachi shook his head. They shouldn't have any issues getting through them without physical contact. With that he smirked. Pointing to us with his cop sticks

"I hold no tolerance for failure, you two. So don't fuck it up."

I let out a sigh and Hyuga crossed his arms over his chest. Aniki was serious when it came to missions.


	11. Chapter 11

Once and future 11

Sasuke

"So how'd the mission go?"

I looked up from my bowl of ramen. I had asked Tenten out to lunch with me a day after we came back. Until now she hasn't asked about the mission.

"It was alright I guess...a bit if a drag actually."

It was. Once we reached the gates, Yuzuki was there with another one of her team members. Turns out the ANBU had already did some of her own scouting which made our job easier but boring. She let us drop off our things at her house before we headed to the mountains where she had mapped out where we were to check out.

The weather didn't help at all. In fact it made Aniki and my sharingan worse. So that left Hyuga to screen search. There wasn't much detail we were looking for. Really it was a search for clues mission since most of the Byakugan Hyugas lived in Konoha (turns out some Hyugas without Byakugan live here)

"Clues for what?" Tenten asked me.

"Heh, I'm getting to that, Ten."

The area itself was rigid and full of dry air. Snow storms are a very common occurrence there so we had packed for it. However by the time we reached a broken path on the mountain, the mist got mysteriously thicker than it once was. Hyuga couldn't see through it. So I took a look. The mist was part of a genjutsu, if we would have stepped further and further up the path then we would have walked right into a trap. I was going to break the genjutsu, but Yuzuki stopped me. She said that if the people they we looking for noticed that the mist was lifted, then they'd be out numbered.

"This is where the actual mission kicks in," I took a sip of water before continuing.

Yuzuki had told us...well mostly Itachi since she was looking right at him- that the Daimyo's daughter had gone missing in this area of the mountain about a month ago. Yuzuki and her team were put on the mission, but she lost three team members in the process since they were lost in the genjutsu and flew off the mountain. So when she returned, the Daimyo sent a distress call to Konoha to ask Tsunade for help. And there we were.

"Hm. The Daimyo's daughter huh.."

"Yeah, and here's where the troublesome parts kick in-"

So we head back to Yuzuki's house and her teammate heads to the mansion to give a report. On Yuzuki's door step was a summons to the Daimyo. So we had to back track to a hill like mountain thing to see this guy. It turns out this guy is actually the Uncle of the late Daimyo. So it was actually the Daimyo's niece. BUT- the girl's mother was still living in the estate. Yuzuki gave a report and introduced us.

"What was the Daimyo like?" Tenten asked curiously as she slurped more ramen.

"Brown short hair, green eyes..."

Anyway, he was a young Daimyo, who actually got on his knees to beg Itachi to find his niece. The girl's mother gave us a picture and I was actually really stunned.

"Was she cute?"

"Mmm, about twelve, big smile...looked kind of like you actually." I scratched the back of my head.

"Me? You sure?"

"Tenten, I know what you look like. And she looked like you. Except for the green eyes."

"Ah."

So with that we decided to check out the mountain area again in at the crack of dawn. Yuzuki's house was small but comfortable considering that she lives by herself. We talked about the plan of action. Apparently, Hyuga can't see through genjutsu. And Itachi was probably gonna back up Yuzuki on the front lines to search for the girl. And that left me to deal with the genjutsu nonsense.

At dawn we headed back to the mountain where the fog was still hovering. Itachi and I activated our Sharingan while Hyuga surveyed the area for any sign of bandits or the people who took the girl. Yuzuki covered her eyes with some kind of weird ninjutsu that made a black smog.

"Oh, it's a Kekkei Genkai. She can use 'Darkness'. Like literally. You know dark powers stuff like that..." Tenten explained taking a sip of her sake.

"Ah ok that's what it was..."

Hyuga had to use his head band to cover his eyes. Itachi for the first part or the walk stayed behind him while I took the front with Yuzuki right behind me. Turns out that the people who took the little princess had friends. We had to split into two teams. I fought them off with Yuzuki while Aniki fought with Hyuga. We had to keep one alive to beat him into telling us where she was. And he put up a fight too. Aniki managed to get it out of him, Yuzuki blinded him with darkness so he as screwed.

Walking further up the mountain we found a small indent that lead down /into/ the mountain itself. Looking down, Itachi concluded that there was indeed no genjutsu or traps.

"Just to be sure, you're going first!" Yuzuki had said to the ninja we kept alive.

Yuzuki had tied him up with wire and jumped into the hole sitting on the back of the ninja's shoulders. Itachi smirked and jumped in after.

"How stylish," Hyuga smirked. He probably had his Byakugan activated behind that headband.

"That's how we roll, Hyuga."

I jumped in with Hyuga behind me. I heard him activate his Byakugan as we slid deeper and deeper. There was only one trap and Yuzuki had activated it unknowingly.

"But we didn't notice it til we tried to leave."

We both turned in our seats. Hyuga was standing behind us with Rock Lee standing next to him.

"Hey, guys!" Tenten chirped happily.

I nodded at Lee and just glanced at Hyuga as they sat down. I noticed how Hyuga sat next to Tenten and gave her a smile.

"Anyway I was gonna get to that later..." I sighed before continuing.

So we reach the bottom of the hole, went through a tunnel. Turns out there was a whole little mini village under there. There were little cots set up for small families, turns out there was water running through the mountain as well as on the out side of it. And the ninja teams were small, small like a single academy class size. As Yuzuki had hulled the Mist ninja to a standing position and pulled a kunai on him. This cause alarm and the other ninja began to flock toward us.

"That's amazing! Living in a mountain seems interesting." Tenten looked wide eyed at me cutely.

"Indeed, they worked along the mountain's farthest channel where the sunlight hit. It turned out that they had a garden. As well as a small form of government with in that village." Hyuga said ordering some ramen.

"That is indeed fascinating. The youth must have been pouring out of their ears!" Rock Lee chirped as he ordered as well.

I gave an awkward smile as Tenten grinned at Lee. I'll never understand that kid...

Anyway, one of the ninja that approached us questioned our purpose. Yuzuki held up the hostage we had and spoke with iron.

"You have stolen something important to my Village. I need it back."

The hostage told the others of the deaths that we put on the guards before hand. From that, Yuzuki released the hostage and shoved him toward the others.

"A life for a life. The princess. Where is she?"

The hostage straightened up and told the others to stand down.

"My name is Hyuga Jun. I am the head ninja of this village. I cannot bring you to her. You must speak to our Daimyo."

"WHAT?!" Tenten and Lee both looked at Hyuga.

I let out a laugh.

"He's not bluffing. It turns out Jun is a relative of mine. My eyes were still closed so he didn't notice me until I replaced my headband." Hyuga explained scratching the back of his head.

Once Jun had announced himself, Hyuga had stepped forward, taking off his head band.

"I am Hyuga Neji. Branch member and nephew of Main branch leader Hiashi Hyuga of Konoha."

That made them step back. Jun had a strained look on his face. He must have been a Hyuga without the Byakugan. They had a bit of a staring contest for a while-

"It was just to intimidate... Besides, I had to see if he was actually a Hyuga..-"

And then Jun bowed to him and the rest of the shinobi. Yuzuki walked forward which caused the the men to flinch at her introduction. Jun still insisted on seeing the Daimyo for the princess. So Yuzuki demanded to see him immediately. With Neji and Yuzuki glaring him down, Jun gave in and led us to the Daimyo's house. It was a small estate. Not grand but was able to fit two families.

The Daimyo recognized Yuzuki once she walked through the door. Hyuga sat next to her as they spoke. So apparently the princess was sleeping in one of the rooms. Of course Yuzuki state their purpose, which caused the Daimyo's blonde eyebrows to raise.

"She is of that family? My my I didn't know. I though she was a noble girl lost in the mountains so my ninja took her to me."

"What do you mean 'lost'?"Hyuga asked.

The girl had been unsupervised when se snuck out of the estate. Even with the ninja around, she was able to sneak past them and out of the village. And that story turned out to be true. Yuzuki told the Daimyo that she was needed back with her uncle and mother. The Daimyo agreed and told one of his maids to wake up the princess. The little girl was carried to Yuzuki, still half asleep.

As we walked back to the entrance of the cave, we noticed that the top had been sealed shut.

"It was a trap you set off," Jun explained, "it seals to keep the intruders inside so we can terminate them. The only way out is this way."

The non Byakugan Hyuga led us to a bunch of stairs leading down to the base of the mountain. Walking down with us, we made a bit of small talk. Jun was three years older than me and had two younger siblings. They moved to this small village because of the climate issues that took place outside. Also his parents didn't like the fact that there were so many people. His mother was the daughter of a Byakugan weilder, but she didn't have it either. His father was a normal ninja with no clan and no Kekkei Genkai. So he just carried the name Hyuga with him from his mother. I told him my name and he smiled.

"Uchiha, huh? So that means the other dark haired ninja is your older brother Uchiha Itachi." He said.

And that was kind of it really. We got the girl home, got the money and stayed at Yuzuki's for another few days to gather supples and rest.

"It sounded like a fun mission." Tenten said smiling.

"I would like to take you to meet Jun sometime. He said that he would like to meet friends and Byakugan relatives more often." Hyuga said having ate his ramen fully.

"It would be a nice vacation for all of us, right Lee?" Tenten looked to the bowl cut ninja, who nodded in agreement.

"So, what is Yuzuki-san's name?" Hyuga asked me.

I shrugged. Hell if I knew. I bet Itachi does though.

"It's Yuzuki Yami." Tenten announced as she reached in her pouch for her wallet.

I was quick with my money and paid for the both of us before she could count out the bills.

"So her name is her Kekkei Genkai?" I asked.

Tenten nodded. She didn't know too much about the Yami clan. But she seemed to be a normal kunoichi. A bit aggressive but normal... I think that's why Aniki likes her...

"Well they were sneaking off together every now and then." Hyuga stated.

"Well they did come back late from drinking that one night...they were dressed so casually too..."

I heard a laugh coming from Tenten and Lee. I looked at her for an answer.

"It's nice to see you two getting along!" She chirped.

"Indeed! You two are putting aside your differences and aren't arguing for once!" The green beast chimed in.

I glanced at Neji, who glanced back at me.

That's not good.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been typing my chapters on my phone so if it's short I'm sorry, it looks long on my iPhone and then I have no idea what to add for the next chapter ^^;**

Chapter 12

**Sasuke**

About three months later I noticed that Tenten had become more emotionally attached to me. I never really thought it would happen but I slept over her place she slept over mine; you know, boyfriend and girl friend stuff. One day when I was to meet her and Hyuga on the training grounds, I stopped near by because I heard them talking. Moving around so that I got a better angle, I activated my Sharingan so I can read their lips better.

"You've been with Uchiha a lot lately."

"Yeah, well he is my boyfriend."

"You never stop by the estate anymore."

"I've been studying to become an instructor. I want to be a cell leader if I decide to retire from ANBU."

"Will you ever?"

"When I get married and have kids probably."

"Marriage? Kids?"

"You sound shocked, Neji."

"Those two words were never in your vocabulary before, Tenten."

"Just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't think it."

I smirked. She is quiet sassy towards him. That's alright I guess. Tenten grinned as Neji gave her one of his eye rolls.

"So is that before or after becoming the next Tsunade?"

Tenten's face dropped.

"You know, I haven't though about that goal since we were Chunnin..."

"Oh? Did you change it? It's alright if you did. She chose Sakura as an apprentice-"

"I don't really care about that. It's just, I'm a long range fighter. I know Sasuke's trying to teach me more useful skills for close range. But I'm actually happy to be back up..."

"Does that have to do with the fact that you can look at me from behind?"

Tenten's face got red and I almost laughed. He played that card well.

"W-what!? I-"

"I see everything, you should know this by now. How many years has it been? You've always preferred to train with me, you haven't left my side since we settled our differences as Gennin. I'd say you can't get enough of m- ouch!"

I snickered. Now that I think about it, that was true. I noticed it too when we trained.

"What was that for?"

"YOU WERE WATCHING ME?"

"What else is pretty enough to look at? Certainly not Gai-sensei or Lee."

That got her. She covered her face with her hands and brought her knees to her chest. That's when I decided to pop up I front of them. Acting as if I didn't hear anything I crouched down next to Tenten and put a hand on her head in between her two buns (hair buns people-hair buns). She lifted her head and blinked.

"Uhm, you alright, Ten?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm totally fine!" She announced suddenly standing.

Grabbing my hand, she pulled me toward the dummies that were set up. She was about to try to perform a Fire ball Jutsu when I stopped her.

"I have a better idea. We should focuse more on Taijutsu instead of ninjutsu. I think it'd be better for you for close range."

"Heh."

I turned to Hyuga who was leaning against a tree stump, a smirk on his face.

"I hope you realize what team she belongs to, Uchiha."

"Oh?"

Hyuga walked toward us and put a hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"She's been trained by the best Taijutsu master in Konoha. And she's trained with me. You'll be doomed."

I watched as Tenten gave a nervous smile. By that I'm guessing she prefers the back up position like she said she did whole heartedly. It made sense though. Two Taijutsu specialists, one with ninjutsu, the other without. Where did that leave her if she wasn't at a stronger level than the two of her temmates?

"I'll take my chances, Hyuga." I said getting into my fighting stance.

Hyuga shook his head and looked at Tenten with such a face that read 'kill' all over it.

"Don't go easy on him. It's time he learned."

Tenten gave an awkward nod and handed her scroll over to him. Untying the metal belt she wore around her hips. Must be some type of weight. She tightened her head band and got into a low stance that was not familiar to me.

"Ladies first," I offered.

"No it's cool. I insist," she gestured me with her hands.

Shrugging I jump high, she can't get any lower than the floor. She watched my movements carefully, I noticed. I swing my leg to kick her into the ground, but she ended up leaping and coiling around me, catching me on my shoulders. She pushed me down at full force, causing me to meet the floor face first. Sitting up, I notice she touched the ground so lightly, you could barely hear her. She made some movements with her arms and changed stances. It was like a dance. I continued I pry my way to at least land a punch, but her flexibility and reflexes were off the chart. It was a graceful dance that looked so simple. She evaded my attacks.

"Haa-!"

Activating my Sharingan, I was able to swipe at her feet and go in for a punch, but she jumped, landed two feet on my arm and the moment before she pushed off, I saw nothing but full concentration in her eyes. Tenten pushed off causing my arm to dip and her hands once again pushing me down by the shoulders.

"I would think Sharingan was cheating, but in real life I won't have that luxury of choosing my rivals." She said as she,once again, landed grace fully on the ground.

Getting my balance, I watched her closely. Her arms moved with her legs as she switched positions in sync. It was definitely a dance. I copied her movements, and was able to get into the stance she was in currently. One leg, arm above her head; her finger pointed at me while her other arm was bent, her hand the same as the other at eye level. Her eyes were locked into mines as if she wanted me to copy her. Tenten began to sway her head slowly from side to side, I followed.

"Tenten, I told you not to go easy on him." I hear Hyuga call from the tree.

She extended the leg that was not on the ground and rotated herself, her arms shifting. Our eyes didn't meet for the moment she rotated, her leg was now perpendicular to the ground her arms back how the started. This was indeed bit difficult. My body gave a small wince at the fact that she was so flexible. She the bent the leg that was planted on the on the ground and launched herself low toward the floor toward my feet. I pushed off her back, but she quickly twisted and her heel met my cheek. My back hit the floor. She kicked with such force, it could shatter boulders. Hovering over me, she smiled;

Didn't even break a sweat.

"Well done,Captain."

"Why thank you, Leutenit!" She beamed at him.

I took her hand and hoisted myself up. She looked at me with curiosity as I dusted myself off.

"Why did you go easy on me, Sasuke?"

I looked at her. I did. She knows I don't fight like that. I wanted to see how well her Taijutsu was. Turns out that if I even did go all out I wouldn't have a great chance of winning. That made her day for sure. Her grin widened and Tenten was as happy as ever. Her arms flew across my shoulders and she attached herself to my neck. I let out a smile as she kissed my cheek. Holding onto her waist, I glanced at Hyuga. He didn't look pleased, but it wasn't a pissed off face either.

"Neji, I'll come over later on today after my lunch with Tsunade-sama." Tenten told him with a smile.

"I'm alright by that." He responded nodding.

She looked at me. Tenten is gonna sleep over Hyuga's house. It was written in her face when she told me that she wants me to walk her home to the Hokage mansion.

So I indeed walked with her. I held her hand the whole way too. With the pep in her step from the compliment I gave her earlier, Tenten was surely in high spirits and even got a few looks. Even though she was sweaty and dirty, whenever she smiled or was in a good mood, her face lights up and the mood spreads to others.

I wonder if I've broken off that mask yet...

Squeezing her hand, I kissed her knuckles as we continued to walk. There has been no sign of change. But if I watch more closely, I'll be able to figure it out.

Reaching the Hokage's mansion, Anko had just walked out of the building and pointed us out. Tenten was about to let go of my hand, but I held onto her. Anko doesn't scare me. She weirds me out.

"I see you escorted Lady Tenten home. Good. If she came alone I would have hunted you down."

I mentally rolled my eyes. If she actually saw that I'd be dead. Tenten sweat dropped when Anko told her that she is spending too much time with me.

"Ne, we are on the same squad for now...can't help that." I shot at her.

"Oh but the issue lies in whether or not you can keep your hands off of her while on duty, Uchiha." The raven haired kunoichi shot back.

Ouch, ok. I sucked my teeth and told her I got plenty of self control. And with that I led Tenten into the Hokage's Mansion, a tail between my legs. What is her problem? Is she getting paid to royally bust my balls? If I pay her more than what's offered would she leave me the fuck alone?

We reached the Hokage's office and heard talking on the other side. Tenten knocked on the door. She was granted access and we both walked in. I glanced over at the people in the room. Gaara of the Sand and his older sister Temari were standing with Shikamaru in front of Tsunade.

"Ah Tenten your back. Perfect timing. I need to ask a favor, dear." Tsunade said writing down something on a scroll.

"Uh, alright."

"I need you to be a host for the Kazekage and the Ambassador here until they leave in about a month."

"I can do that." Tenten nodded at the Hokage.

It's a bit weird looking between Tsunade and Tenten. Tsunade is supposed to be a mother figure, but of course being a ninja comes first. Now that I think about it. Tenten hasn't been sent away on a mission yet. How strange... I glanced over at her for any sign of physical change. Her poster was straight, shoulders back, chest out, I looked at her lower torso. Since she doesn't wear her grey ANBU vest outside of missions or if she was on a platoon, her stomach was a bit rounded and get thighs were swollen.

"Hey, Tenten! Let's some food after this!" Temari suggested.

"Sure I'm starving!"

Uh oh.

I stood before Tsunade. Alone. It was to give a report for her training progress.

"Has her Jutsu improved?"

"Yes, but she is more of an Earth and Wind type, so teaching her fire style has been a bit difficult."

Tsunade nodded. She then asked about the Taijutsu. I scratched the back of my head. It was a strange style really. I explained the style to her as best as I can. She cocked an eyebrow. She didn't seemed surprised, just curious. When I asked we what it was she shrugged.

"It's a specific type of foreign martial arts. Tenten probably learned it when she was off on a training leave the year before she took the ANBU exam. Then shortly after, I made her Captain because of it." The Hokage explained turning in her chair.

I nodded. She explained further that it is hard to copy, which I agreed with. Her amber eyes met mine.

"She is going to get a physical exam by Sakura tomorrow. Is there anything you'd like to admit, Uchiha Sasuke?"

I blinked, but I wasn't too sure, but I spoke my belief of a possible baby Uchiha. That made the Hokage laugh.

"Impossible."

"You laugh? This is kind of seri-"

"She has a seal to prevent pregnancy. She's had it since she was a Chunnin! If you dot believe me ask her to show it to you yourself."

My shoulders slumped slightly in relief. Oh thank Kami I'm too young to be a parent! And it's worse with the fact that Tenten is only nineteen. She dismissed me and I left the room with the Hokage laughing at me behind my back for thinking such irresponsible thoughts.

TCH. Damn old lady...

Walking in the streets, I spotted a pink haired girl. Sakura. I teleported in front of her and caught the books she was holding. Her green eyes looked up at me in surprise.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke. What's up?" She asked brightly.

I shrugged. I honestly had nothing to do. If I went home, I'd train with Aniki, if I went to Naruto's, I'd end up training. Really I just wanted to hang out after the embarrassment I went through with our shinobi leader laughing at me in my face.

"Sure! We could hang out, I have some work to do in the hospital, but you can come with me."

I nodded. Why not?

"So why the sudden need to hang out? It's not like you."

"To be honest I don't know. I haven't been with my team since is was put in a cell with Hyuga and Tenten. Plus I'm the only Jonnin between the two of them..."

She laughed. Sakura herself was still a Chunnin by choice. Tenten had told her about the Jonnin exam. But her words were nothing compared to the damage done to her body. And Tenten got promoted to both ANBU and Jonnin on the first try. Even I admit the Jonnin exam is intense, but I had no issues with the torture and the genjutsu. Kunoichi normally get it worse since they have a lot to loose both physically and mentally. Most don't get through on the first try. The ones who do get the option of a Gennin cell or to remain with their platoon.

"Oh, that must be annoying."

"It is. At least you have the other girls and Naruto to keep you company."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"How bout I carry those for you?"

Her green eyes looked at me curiously, but she did hand over the books. I don't mind really. We walked together in a comfortable silence. It was nice. Reaching the hospital, she signed herself in and signed me onto the visitors list. As we walked down the hall, Sakura was greeted by many if the doctors an nurses. And I could tell who the interns were since the girls went all 'you make my heart go doki doki' when I passed them.

"So, how have you and Tenten been?"

"Good for the most part. I had a little freak out earlier thinking I got her pregnant..."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"She can't. She has a seal...unless...you some how broke it."

That's a glare. Huh, I scratched the back of my head and asked her about what I observed. Even though Grandma Hokage told me the same thing I still wasn't sure.

"You sure she's not on her period?"

Oh. That...

"I didn't think about that..."

"You know for a ladies man you sure don't know a lot about women." Sakura laughed as she put some papers into folders.

TCH. I knew that! It just didn't cross my mind is all. We were in silence for a while.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for being such and ass to you."

She paused. I could tell she was smiling, but the wouldn't turn to look at me. I've even such a jerk to her, hell it was Tenten who told me to stop being so dumb and an asshole since she was only caring for me. It's weird apologizing, but I got this warm feeling in my gut probably meaning that I did the right thing in bringing the subject up. She continued to put papers away. What? No response? I walked up behind her and hugged her shoulders. I learned when we used to mess around that she loved being held.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Tenten**

Since I was charged to be a host for the Sand officials, I took them out to eat at a restaurant that Sasuke and I have dined at recently. The food was very good, reminds me of the Curry my team and I used to eat. Temari and I love spicy foods. Gaara is fine with anything that isn't too salty.

"So here's the issue," I said after eating my salad.

Temari looked up.

"I'm supposed to be sleeping at the Hyuga compound tonight. If you don't have any sleeping arraignments I can ask Neji to set rooms."

"That won't be needed-"

"SURE! I've never slept at the Hyuga compound before!" Temari cut off her younger brother.

Gaara sighed, but nodded. He didn't want to argue with the wind master.

"Hm but I wonder about you," Temari looked at me.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you with Uchiha?" Gaara suddenly asked.

I almost spit out my water. I didn't know that news travelled all the way to Suna. Temari looked at me curiously.

"Ooohhh scandalous!"

"It's not anything like that! I would never-"

"Two noble clans wrapped around your finger! Damn Tenten, you got the goods!"

"Temari!" I whined.

Gaara was smirking in his seat. He causally sipped his water and shook his head at times when Temari would talk. He's opened up over the years. I was happy when he considered me to be a close friend since I was Temari's best friend. I have actually spoken to the Kazekage informally, by accident, but he gave me a small smile and commented on it. He's really nice once you get to know him and he's a great dancer. Just saying.

"Tenten-sama, you know I don't like to pry, but, I thought you enjoyed Hyuga Neji's company over Uchiha Sasuke's?" Gaara asked.

My eyebrows shot up and I looked at Temari.

"Hey, I didn't say shit. You forget how my brother is. He figured out almost everything."

"Almost?" Gaara turned his green eyes to his older sister.

Temari grinned and pinched his cheek. Gaara swat her hand away and rolled his eyes.

"How old are you, Kazakage-kun?" I asked.

"You an just call me Gaara, I've told you that before. And I'm eighteen this year." The redhead replied.

He doesn't act like it that's why I asked. Temari's a year older than me, already twenty and in a powerful position since she was eighteen. re and Shikamaru have been talkin a lot lately. But I don't think Gaara has caught on. Or he has and just hasn't said anything.

"Where's puppet boy?" I asked.

Temari split into a laugh and Gaara cracked a smile. All of us in Rookie Nine called Konkuro puppet boy. Ino had called him that because she truly did forget his name once, and it forever stuck. Poor Puppet boy.

"He's good. Puppet Boy is gonna get married soon." Temari chirped.

"Aww to who? Is she pretty?"

"More like the Daimyo's daughter..." Gaara shook his head.

I cocked an eyebrow. He said it wasn't arranged. After Kankuro went in a mission to escort the princess. They've been talking and seeing each other's ever since.  
"Aww."

"And Gaara is still single!" Temari patted his head.

"I'm too busy to date and care about relationships."

"Just because your Kazekage, doesn't mean you have to be forever alone you know." I commented.

"And besides, you and I partied a bit when I went to Suna for my vacation after becoming an ANBU officer."

Gaara sucked his teeth. We mostly went clubbing and, trained a bit, more clubbing. And he took me and Temari with him to visit the Waterfall country. It was nice hanging out with the Sand siblings. They do so much for being in the desert.

Our food came and we are comfortably. We walked around the shopping area a bit so Temari could say hi to Ino before we headed off to the Hyugas.

Neji was accepted into the compound after becoming an ANBU. His main duty now is to protect Hinata and Hanabi when he wasn't on a mission and they main family went out of country. They gave him his own wing near Hinata's and has been living there since. He used to live with his grand parents from his mother's side and her family. I've met his mother's family and I see where he gets his charm from. His aunt is amazing at Hyuga style fighting and she isn't even a Hyuga. Neji is so nice to his nieces and nephews; he's like a big brother. They also have blue eyes which I find to be so nice. I can't really imagine Neji with blue eyes though.

We walked to the Hyuga compound where We were greeted by the two guards. They bowed to us and let us pass. Neji was with Hanabi in the training area, adjusting her stance. I called to him once Hanabi sat down.

"Hey Tenten- oh..hello Kazekage-sama, Temari-sama." Neji bowed as he noticed the two behind me.

"Hello, Hyuga-kun." Temari nudged me.

"Ok so they need a place to crash, so...can they stay here?" I asked.

Neji thought for a moment. He said yes but it's be a little while since the guest wing will have to be set. Gaara nodded and thanked him. Hanabi waved at me before walking past then to the kitchen. Neji sighed and apologized that his cousin didn't greet them properly.

"Oh it's alright. I wouldn't expect her to know who we are anyway. She's so young." Temari said.

"She's a Chunnin. Uchiha Itachi's pupil." Neji said as he led us to the main wing.

"I'm going to tell Hiashi-sama that you are here...he was just expecting Tenten so I'm sorry if he seems cross at first."

Aww Neji's so nice. He does a lot to make people (that he gets along with) at home. But it also might be because Gaara's the Kazekage. I glanced at Temari as she poked my shoulder, telling me that I was one lucky bastard. Rolling my eyes, Neji came back, wanted us to follow him to meet Hiashi. Normally when I would come over he would have the maids get me house clothing and he would personally escort me to dinner. Which is really nice since he seems so uptight. I think it's because I'm best friends with Hinata too. But even Hinata told me that her father just likes the fact that I'm and outsider who's close to Neji.

As we walked through the estate, many servants bowed deeply to us. Neji slid open the door to a small room where the Hyuga elders and officials had meetings. We bowed deeply to him.

"Hello Hyuga-sama." I greeted before bowing.

To my surprise, he bowed at us.

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama, Ambassador-sama, Tenten-sama."

It sounds so weird to hear him says that. I think that title is going to be the death of me since I'm finding myself being treated differently by it. Sitting on the cushions, Hiashi formally welcomed us to his estate blah blah blah, anything you need just ask, blah blah blah...

"Neji, why don't you escort our guests to their rooms," the Hyuga looked at me. "But I would like a word with Tenten-sama before you take her with you as well."

"Yes, Uncle." Neji replied standing and leaving the room with the sand siblings behind him.

I looked at Hiashi. I wonder what I did this time. This isn't the first time I have been alone with the head of the Hyuga clan. First it was for introductions, then it was for giving Neji a black eye (yeah I managed that once...just once...), then it was for sleeping over the first time. Which really wasn't all that bad. I mean he just asked if I wanted to stay in Hinata's room or the guest wing, but I ended up in Neji's room since my darling teammate insisted I stayed in his room. Other than that it's all been casual and nice...

"Congratulations on becoming a Lady of you village." He said.

"Thank you, Hyuga-sama." I replied.

"Neji tells me that you have moved into the Hokage mansion. Do you fancy it there?"

"I guess it's alright. I mean, I'm still left to my self most of the time so really nothing as changed drastically."

Hiashi nodded. He spoke to me about some things going on in the clan. Like how Ookami was getting married soon and how Neji was going to be going away soon on a training mission.

"He is? When does he leave?" I asked.

"In about five months. I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Hiashi's eyebrows shot up.

"No...he didn't..." I looked at my hands. He really doesn't tell me much anymore.

"So, I hear you and the youngest Uchiha have been together now for a few months."

I pursed my lips together. I really do hope he doesn't use me as a tool to get information out of Itachi-san... I can't do that to him and Sasuke...

"How old are you, Tenten-sama?"

"Nineteen,"

"And you have no ideas for marriage yet?"

I twitched. We'll not yet...I mean I'm only nineteen and I wanna be an ANBU for at least another year before settling down.

"I do hope you stay close to Neji if you decide to marry Uchiha Sasuke. He's very attached to you and you make him happy." Was what he said before bowing to me again, begging.

Marry Sasuke? I think he has the wrong idea. I have no plan to marry Sasuke. This is just a relationship that... Damn I can't even finish that sentence cuz I can't think of anything to add...but I don't want to marry Sasuke!

"Uhm, Hyuga-sama..."

"Yes?"

"Is there any chance that Neji could be head of the Branch part of the clan?"

I am seriously curious. Hiashi nodded. Once Neji hits twenty-one he will take his Aunts position as Branch head.

"So...he's still cadged even for being Branch head?"

"Unfortunately, but we cannot break tradition. I know you do not fancy the idea as well but it's how we work, my Lady."

I nodded sadly, guess Neji can't catch a break...

"Listen, how about you come to his nineteenth birthday celebration next month. It's a family gathering of some of the main branch and his mother's side of the family. I'm sure he'd like that." Hiashi suggested.

I would very much like that. The clan threw a huge shindig for his eighteenth birthday last year. I had a blast, as uptight as the Hyugas seem they sure can through a party like the Yamanakas.

"I will tell you my list of clans I wish to invite, so you can approve of them before I send out invitations... If that's alright."

"Of course, Hyuga-sama!"

**Neji**

I walked down the hall of the estate. There was talk begin me from the Suna ninja. They were talking about meetings and official stuff.

"Hey, Hyuga-kun."

"You can just call me Neji, Temari-sama. We have known each other for years now."

The blonde shrugged.

"Alright, _Neji-kun_, so I hear you're in a little pickle."

I cocked an eyebrow and shook my head. I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Because you know, Tenten has been with Uchiha-chan for a long time now..."

I choked. "Uchiha-_chan_" was defiantly the correct honorific for him. I was about to ask how she knew but then again everything in Rookie 9 isn't a secret. Everyone knows everything.

"So have you taken her out yet?"

"She's with Uchiha. Her business is hers alone."

"You wish it to be as such...however you and her are so close that your lives have become one another's _business,_ Hyuga-kun." Gaara looked at me.

This is the first thing he's said to me all night. I eyed him curiously. Gaara wasn't one to pry. Then again he wasn't. He was stating a fact. I guess it is true. But that doesn't mean I have to be involved with her decisions.

"What?! Yes you do! You're her best friend, Neji-kun. Her best _guy _friend. Most girls look to them for opinions and stuff! And to top it off, you know her better than even Kami himself!" Temari pulled my pony tail.

I winced and shook my head. She's inflating my ego. Not that I'm complaining but Tenten is a big girl. She can make her own decisions as she pleases. That received a hit on the arm from the Ambassador.

"Hyuga Neji, stop being a Hyuga for once and actually open your damn eyes. I swear, you have no idea..."

I sighed. I'm getting beat up by the blonde. Might as well roll with it before she accidentally kills me...

"Then what do you suggest I do then?"

"Don't catch an attitude with me Hyuga! I will blow your ass to the Sound country!"

Gaara sighed and shook his head. We stopped walking and he looked me in the eye.

"Talk to her, Hyuga-kun. I've learned from Temari that girls like to be asked about what's on their mind and how they feel about situations. Try it. It can't hurt. Remember, she's with Uchiha, I bet you'd get a leg up if you be that best friend that never stopped caring."

I nodded. See? Temari could have just said that instead of beating me up. We stopped in front of a door and I slid it open to a small den with two separate rooms.

"Dinner is in an hour, a servant will come to escort you to the hall." Was all I said before turning my back and walking back toward my room.

I walked past the room were Hiashi was still talking to Tenten. I stood outside it, listening in.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hyuga- sama...I mean... Wouldn't I be meddling in your clan's official business?"

"I believe in you Tenten-sama. I wouldn't ask anyone else if I didn't feel you weren't able to do it."

"Alright..."

"So do you accept the position?"

There was silence.

"Yes, I do. Just send a message to the Hokage tower when you need me."

"Very well. And Neji, you may come in and fetch the Lady. We're done here."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slid open the door. I was greeted to a bright smile from Tenten and a nod from my uncle. I walked her to my room. I waited until the door was closed to ask her what happen.

"Oh, well first it was about your birthday...then he asked me about my personal life..." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry..."

She flashed a smile at me again.

"It's alright. I would have expected it since I haven't been around for a while." She took off her ANBU vest.

The spandex top was actually a mid-drift. Most kunoichi go standard, but Tenten decided that the vet was good enough and she was more worries about her chest than her middle. I watched as she slipped off the metal belt that gave a loud clank when it hit the floor. Now swaying a bit, she took off her arm guards and gloved before turning to me.

"So, that shower is calling my name right now."

_I'd join you if you'd let me_

I nodded. She looked at me curiously before heading to the bathroom, untying her hair as she walked. I grabbed her gear and placed it on top of my dresser. She has her own drawer since she has come over so many times. She also has some scrolls here. But I can't touch them. Tenten would kill me.

"Neji! Pass me some shampoo and conditioner!" She called from the bathroom.

Uh...ok... I entered the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink. Grabbing the two bottles I passed them to her waiting hands. After a thank you I turned my back and was about to walk out when she called to me again.

"What is it?" I asked my back still turned.

"You looked like you wanted to talk. So talk." She popped her head out from behind the curtain.

I blinked. Following Gaara's advice, I leaned against the sink and spoke.

"What did my uncle offer you?" I asked.

"Oh, that. He wanted me to sit in on meetings with you and your aunt. Also he wants me to train Hinata on Taijutsu."

I shrugged. But then I thought about what she said.

"Sit in on meetings? With me?"

"Well yeah, I guess he wants me around more. To be with you're stubborn ass." She poked out her tongue at me.

TCH. I smirked and poked her nose. I asked her what else happened. She stopped moving for a moment. Tenten didn't speak as she seemed to be rinsing herself off. Emerging from the shower, she looked at me.

"He wants me to stay by your side if I choose to marry Sasuke."

I looked at her wide eyed. No it's not because she's standing naked in from of me (we've been through this a lot). I handed her a robe.

"So...do you-"

"No I don't. I can't see him as a husband to be honest...at least not for me..."

I don't know what happen, but I reached over, grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. She has no idea how amazing that sentence was. I pulled back and finally realized what I did. She was staring at me with big brown eyes. Her cheeks were a deep red, and her lips were slightly parted.

Oh...crap...

"I.." I stepped back and looked away from her.

Dammit.

She blinked and walked past me to the room. I let her change by herself. Leaning against the door, I licked my lips. I honestly couldn't believe I didn't hold myself back from doing that. Against the door frame I didn't hear any movement. I really do hope she doesn't resent me for doing that.

I opened the door slowly and found Tenten dressed in her exotic blue house shirt and grey sweats. The style was much like her Gennin shirt except it was extended past her hips with silver trim and a dragon design present on the front. Her hair was back in their custom buns with white ribbons dangling from them.

"Tenten-"

"Let's go. I'm hungry." She said turning to me.

Deciding not to push it, I offered her my arm and we walked together to the dinning room. Her grip was tight and she was walking rather close to me. Glancing down at her I can tell I may have caused some kind of thought process to begin.

"Tenten..."

"We'll talk later, Neji." She murmured as we stood before the dining room door.

Entering, Gaara, Temari, Hinata and the rest of them, were a already seated. Tenten and I took our seats on the right hand side. I used to sit directly next to him until one mission where Tenten had saved my life. Since then she's sat directly next to my uncle. The food came and we began to eat.

After dinner, Tenten and I walked to my father's memorial. She's come with me here a bunch of times. Sitting by the memorial, we prayed together for a little bit. Whenever we talked about personal or important topics, we would do it in front of my father so he knew what was going on in my life.

"Ok. What was that?" She turned toward me.

I bit my lip.

"To be honest, I just moved out of feeling. I didn't really think about what I was doing." I looked to my father's memorial.

Feeling another chakra presence, I hushed her for a minute while I scanned the area. My Byakugan picked up a faint chakra trace right behind the memorial stone. Looking up it was a figure of a man. Younger than Hiashi, but a similar face to mine.

Father. I breathed in. He looked seriously at me but then smiled and pointed back at Tenten. Deactivating my Byakugan, I apologized and looked at her.

"Sorry, I thought I felt chakra..." I said quietly.

Tenten shook her head. She knew that my skills were advanced and she took my word when it came to things like this. She bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"If you're going to tell me something. Do it now."

I held my breath and looked at her wide eyed. She didn't resent me. But she didn't look at me either. Guess it's time to face the music. But first-

"I think we should tell my father what happen first. I think he is confused." I suggested.

Tenten nodded and looked at the memorial. She re-told the events that happen today. I sat silently, my father's figure glowing faintly in front of Tenten, sitting down and smiling at her. I think father likes her. I mean like as in he enjoys her company.

"Tenten,"

"Yes?"

"I do have something to tell you."

She looked at me. And I could feel my father's eyes on me. I took her hand into mine and started from the beginning. Back in the old days when we were in the academy. I admit I found her rather interesting because she was not like other girls. She didn't fawn over me and she actually never even looked in my general direction. Then there was Lee. I would bother him and belittle him, but Tenten would insult me and stick up for him. I couldn't believe it when she called me an egotistical bastard who needed to get some friends. And then we became teammates; Rock Lee, Tenten, and I with the First Green Beast of Konoha  
Gai-sensei. I remember we hates each other at first. Then Gai tied us together during the night and we had no choice but to get along. But we did. I discovered Lot about Tenten that I liked. She had tolerance and patience for me, and we learned to trust each other. When we went on more "adult" missions, Gai had locked us in a room, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. It was for us to get over any self consciousness we had and to become more comfortable with each other. Since we were only fifteen, of course we were all a bit awkward. But Tenten was the first to drop the robe and say "Just to be clear, I am a girl. Don't let the pants and the weapons fool you."

"I did say that. That was the weirdest training ever." She said smiling a bit at me.

I nodded. Since I was a bit stubborn, I took it upon myself to go along and train myself not to get aroused by the female standing in my face. I have to wonder if I wasn't so angry would things have been different. After that we trusted each other completely. I trained with her for years, told her my blind spot; and she hasn't told a soul. Tenten has actually saved me. Bunch of times because she would back me up.

"Then I became a Chunnin."

"Was that it?" She asked.

I guess you can say as a Gennin it was a crush after the Chunnin exam I spent more alone time with her; training, missions, or just hanging out. Then she went on that mission to fetch Itachi Uchiha.

"I admit I was horrified." I squeezed her hand.

"Were you? About what?"

"That he would kill you."

That got a smile. I became ANBU Leutenit. You became captain soon after. We got put on the same squad. It was Team Gai all over again. Except we were all ANBU. Tenten, Lee, and I. I was very pleased that she'd be working with me. As was my uncle.

"Your uncle does like me."

"Probably because he doesn't know what to do with me," I smirked.

Tenten looked at me for a while.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

I shrugged.

"What could I say? You seemed to be content with us just being friends. I had everyone-even Hinata- tell me that you liked me. But I just couldn't believe such a pretty, independent, high spirited woman like an egotistical prodigy like me."

She reached up and brought my face close to hers. With her forehead touching mine I looked into her eyes.

"Neji, you've been there for me since we were Gennin. I've gone out of my way to make sure you were ok, make sure you were happy. I even slept over your house, in the same bed no less, for years. I allowed you to be apart of my life outside being a ninja. Don't you think that meant something? There are things you know that even Temari doesn't."

I placed my hands on her waist, an didn't break the eye contact. I could tell her I love her, but she is with Uchiha. I have no place to say it. Twirling a strand of my hair between her fingers, Tenten laid her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a long while in silence. I couldn't see my father's form anymore. After a while I suggested we head to bed. She agreed and stood. I slipped my hand into hers, receiving a surprised look from her. Kissing her hand, I led her to my room. We were quiet even when we reached my door. She had changed into a sports bra and shorts while I changed into a pair of sweats.

"Neji,"

I looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face. Reaching over, I hugged her from behind and held her tight against my torso. There are rare occasions when I have seen Tenten cry. The very first was when she was on her first seduction mission. Now, I want this to be her last time crying. I took the ribbons out of her hair, causing her buns to unravel and her chocolate brown hair spilled to the middle of her back. I kissed the top of her head and told her not to cry, even though my own heart began to swell.

"Neji?"

"Yes, Tenten?" I looked down at her.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." I replied as she pulled away slightly to look at me.

"Kiss me again."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sasuke**

I took it upon myself to pick up Tenten from Hyuga's. I walked up to the gates and was granted access. A servant guided me to greet Hyuga Hiashi. I sat before the old man as he looked at me curiously.

"Our next meet is the day prior to Neji's birthday, Uchiha-san."

"Yes, but I'm actually here to fetch the Lady."

Hiashi eyed me. It almost looked like a glare, but not really.

"Ah, Tenten-sama is with Neji and Hinata in the outdoor sparing area. I will escort you, since I am curious as to what they are doing myself."

I nodded and stood. I walked along side the head of the Hyuga clan to the area. Many of the Hyugas were outside watching the three of them. Tenten was in full ANBU gear, as was Hyuga. Hinata was wearing her usual sweater with leggings. I stood beside the Hyuga head and leaned against the fencing.

"Are you not going to fetch her?" Hyuga Hiashi asked me.

"I kind of wish to watch this. I haven't seen Tenten-sama teach before. She's studying to be a cell leader for Gennin." I said recasting my cheek in my hand.

"Hm. Is that so?"

Tenten had told Hinata to get into her stance.

"Alright. I'm going to make sure it's solid like last time. No matter what hit, stay in that position."

"Yes!" Hinata replied.

Tenten then began delivering light jabs and kicks. I can see the heiress struggling a bit since she was swaying in her spot. Tenten stopped and walked up to her, tapping her arm that was extended and nudging her hip.

"Not bad. You didn't move as much this time, but your arm dipped about five inches." Tenten observed.

"Let's see how good your delivering and quickness is."

Tenten removed the scroll from her back and unravelled it slightly. I only blinked and a storm of kunai were fired at Hinata. She looked petrified. Neji had stepped infront of her and gave a yell of "Rotation". He deflected the kunai and looked at his cousin in disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't ready!" Hinta stuttered, stumbling back.

I can hear a disapproving sigh come from Hiashi. Wow he is really hard on his kids. Looking back, Neji had moved out the way, I blinked again and more kunai flew straight at Hinata. She deflected and dodged as much as she could, getting nicked here and there, before she could even compose herself, Tenten was already charging toward her. The only thing the Hyuga heiress could do was block the ANBU's blows. And I can tell she hits hard since Hinata was struggling with staying in her spot. She was sliding back with every hit.

"Kyaa!"

Tenten had kicked Hinata up in the air and palmed her down. The Hyuga hit the ground /hard/. I must give her props though, she slowly stood up and got back into a defensive stance. Hyuga put a hand on Tenten's shoulder and my little panda relaxed her stance.

"Neji, do not interfere this time; Tenten-sama, do your worst." Hiashi Hyuga called out to the ANBU.

"Hinata, you must find your center of focus." Neji called out to his cousin.

"BE THE LEAF*." He added.

But Tenten did not move. She looked a bit conflicted. I guess I wouldn't blame her. She turned to Hyuga and said something inaudible to him. Hyuga nodded and walked toward Hinata.

"Hyuga-sama, Hinata is not ready for that. I will not push her into fighting something she cannot win or even worse die." Tenten called from the training ground.

Hyuga Hiashi looked at her shocked. I would be too if I was told no on a direct order. However, his face softened and he nodded.

"Understandable. Do as you must, for my daughter is in your hands until you see fit, Tenten-sama."

"Let's go a round."

Hiashi looked at his nephew. Hyuga was looking at Tenten. I gave out a whistle and she snapped her head toward me.

"You two play nice. Tsunade-sama is expecting you home soon and without any injury." I announced.

Tenten giggled and she nodded at Neji, who got into his stance. Tenten told Hinata to watch her cousin's stance as they sparred.

**Neji**

Oh great, Uchiha is here... Just when I was about to show Tenten off to the elders...I led Hinata to the sidelines, toward her father, shooting Uchiha a quick glanced, bowed to Hiashi before walking back to the center of the ring.

"Tenten, take off the belt." I called to her.

She shook her head.

"What's the point of sparring if I don't get a work out?"

"Are you calling me weak? Do I need to teach you a lesson?"

Ok that sounded a bit dirty, but I can't take it back now. I got into my sparring stance and gestured for her to bring it. I can feel my clan's eyes burning in the back of my head. They only came out to see Hinata get taught Taijutsu, but now they get a show. Tenten put her scroll aside and got into her standard Taijutsu stance.

"Battle between Branch heir, Hyuga Neji and Princess Tenten of Konoha shall commence!" An elder announced.

Oh great, the audience had begun to evaluate me ready... Dammit. I swear my family can be so annoying sometimes... I looked at the elder and nodded.

"Begin!"

We dashed at each other. I sent all the punches and kicks I could muster, for if Tenten were to find an opening, she would take full advantage of it. Which means, I have to watch my blind spot carefully. I began to send chakra waves through my hands, but Tenten's flexibility allowed her to dodge them...but only barely. I knocked her over, only to have her jump back and gain her balance back. She was a slick one. I charged her once more. I went in for a punch when she palmed my arm, causing me to dip forward, and be kicked at full force in the chin. I can their gasps coming from the clan members as I staggered backward.

So she's going all secret Taijutsu on me huh? I composed myself just in time to dodge a kick to the face. I distanced myself from her. When did she get so fast wearing the weight around her waist? Then I realized most of the weight probably came from her scroll. The fact that she can carry it on her back baffles me. She has her two fans in there, so why doesn't she carry them separately? I charged at her again, successfully landing two punches before she hit the ground. That's it. She's slowing down. That's unusual.

"Hmph,"

I glanced over at Uchiha. I see. She's uneasy with him here. Understandable.

"C'mon Tenten, you're better than this!" I exclaimed as she panted slightly.

I notice her glance once more at Uchiha.

"Ignore it. It's just you and me. Just like it always is."

Tenten bit her lip but it soon turned into a smile and her eyes locked mine. Now the real fighting starts. Since I'm not allowed to activate Byakugan or use and gentle fists, besides slight chakra control for now, this was going to be a bit difficult to plan out. I can tell she already had a plan formulating in her head. I charged her again, swiping at her legs. She jumped; high. I noticed the twist in her torso, so before she could go in for a kick, I grabbed her ankle. I flung her toward the wall, she made a bit of a dent in it, but she steadied herself. Locking eye with me again, I noticed the chakra gathering at her feet.

She's nuts.

I planted my feet and blinked. Crap, she's crazy... Like an arrow she launched herself at me. Straight at me. Head on. I bent down lower and prepared to deflect any kicks or punches. But when she got no less then a few yards-

"Oof!"

I staggered back to the ground, Tenten laying on top of me, the weight of her belt slightly crushing my torso. But it wasn't over. She jumped back when I tried to grab her hips and push her up to switch positions. I stood panting slightly due to the weight that had been lifted. That thing can kill someone with a blow to the head.

"Neji, stop holding back. You're insulting me."

I smirked. I didn't want to hurt her. Not in front of my family will I go all out like I normally do. That's one secret they can't know; how strong my team actually is.

"Neji! Stop fooling around!" That voice was Hanabi's.

There was a hum from the audience of my clan. I can tell Hiashi was looking at me like I had three heads. He has no idea how me and Tenten actually train. I sighed and shrugged at my younger cousin. She sucked her teeth and told Tenten to destroy me. I can hear Ookami cheer for my teammate. Wow, great family...really supportive of me...I sighed

"If I did that I wouldn't have a teammate!" Tenten winked at her.

Tenten nodded at me. She was giving me the ok to use my gentle fist. I gathered bits of chakra and got into my stance. I heard some whispering from the elders.

"Keep it on. That's a only for battle." I told her as she adjusted the belt.

"I know. I was adjusting it. It crushes my hips sometimes." She replied as she got into her stance.

This meant she could use weapons as well.

She dropped a few smoke bombs, and I activated my Byakugan. I dodge the kunai that wizard past my head. The smoke lifted and there was two of her. They both held kunai as they jumped me. I gently fisted the clone leaving the original standing. Tenten clipped my chin before I gentle fisted her backward. She's experienced it before, and even now I'm not going full force. Straightening herself, she brought the kunai to her lips and formed hand signs.

"Shadow Kunai Clone Jutsu!"

About more than a dozen kunai materialized and she flung them at me by the handfuls.

"Rotation!"

I rotated myself, my chakra spewing out of my finger tips. I deflected all of her kunai. As I came to a stop, she had dashed at me, barely two inches from my nose. I felt a strange pressure behind my head...what the-

"Aagh!"

I felt my hair being pulled out my head. Did she just grab my ponytail? I jerked backward and took we down with me. I twisted us so she was under me. I kicked at her legs, successfully and she was now under me. I was in a push up position hovering over her, I was panting slightly. Tenten did give me a bit of a work out the first part. I can hear my clan hum excitedly.

"So you think they like us?"

I let out a laugh, which surprised the clan members within ear shot of us. I stood and held out my hand to Tenten. She beamed at me and took it. Hoisting her up, I notice Temari and the Kazekage smirking at me. I know we're talking later...

"You're faster than before." I commented as we walked to Hiashi.

"It's all thanks to you suggesting the weight and dealing with my slow ass."

I put an arm around her shoulder.

"No not slow, just needed to be pushed."

That got a smile. She's used to me pointing out the bad points of people. I tried to keep that a minimum with her because I don't even have a full understanding of that weird Taijutsu she does. Also, I wanna be honest without hurting her feelings.

"Nice job, Ten. You were close." Uchiha embraced her.

I noticed that Tenten had stiffened. Due to last night's events, she probably doesn't want to have any form of physical contact with him...

But that's just my thoughts.

I turned to see the sand siblings walking toward us. Temari grinned and punched my shoulder, teasing me that I got my hair yanked. My hand went to my now messed up pony tail. I took the tie out and brushed it back into place with my fingers. Tenten let out a laugh as he watched me.

"What's so amusing about a man fixing his pony tail?"

"Cuz it's the great Hyuga Neji who's fixing his pony tail." She replied.

I rolled my eyes and tied my hair back. I glanced over at Gaara, who was looking at Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." I heard him mumble under his breath.

Turning to my uncle, Hanabi emerged from begin him and gave me one of her teenage annoyance faces.

"What?" I asked looking down at her.

"You suck, Neji-nii..." She spat.

Hiashi glared at her from the side. I leaned over, clearly towering her, and smirked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over my victory."

Hanabi huffed and squinted at me. I loved messing with the younger cousins. I find her to be more amusing than Hinata at times. She reminds me of Naruto a bit. A rebel yes, but she has a very weird way of always being right. Just like Hiashi. She also seems to have taken some of her sensei's thinking style. Oh great, Hanabi is turning into a Uchiha...

"Alright, you guys ready?" Uchiha asked Tenten and the Sand siblings.

Temari nodded. The Sand siblings will be back, since they're staying with us for the month. Tenten said she'll drop by a little later to drop them off. Uchiha bowed to Hiashi before taking Tenten by the hip and leading the brood to the main exit. Hinata tapped me on the shoulder.

"So...what happen last night?"

I went wide eyed at her. She was smiling at me. My uncle eyes me curiously, he must think I did something stupid.

"I visited father."

"And?"

"Progress."

**Sasuke**

I walked hand in hand with Tenten down the streets. She hasn't said a word to me. I glanced at her slightly and noticed that she was biting her lip, a nervous habit of hers. I squeezed her had slightly which caused her to look at me.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Not convinced. We reached the tower and I noticed Sakura at the door. She waved at me and smiled. Oh yeah. Tenten's check up was today. I walked over to her and gave her a friendly hug. I noticed Tenten's posture change instantly. The pinkette walked with us into the Hokage mansion. Dropping off the Ambassador and the Kazekage at the meeting hall, the three of us walked to Tenten's room. There were monitors set up and a tray with some needles and other things that Sakura enjoyed to poke people with. Instructing Tenten to lay down I the bed. She clipped some device to Tenten's index finger. Sakura began to stretch the weapons master's legs and arms, feeling her pulse and stuff.

"This will feel weird."

Tenten opened her mouth and Sakura sent two swabs down her throat. I didn't hear Tenten gag. Dirty things we have been doing. Dirty things. My teammate pressed he hands against Tenten's neck and shoulders, cocking an eyebrow.

"You know, for a Taijutsu person, you aren't very muscular in the typical areas."

Tenten shrugged.

"I work more on legs and core. My arms come from the weapons wielding."

Sakura then instructed her to stand and touch her toes. She touched the floor. Then once more without the belt. Tenten unbuckled it and looked at Sakura.

"It's a bit heavy."

"Hand it over-!"

Sakura looked shocked. She had to hold it with two hands. And that's saying something since Sakura is pretty strong. Tenten smiled sheepishly and bent down. Her nose touched her knees and her hands were flat on the floor. Damn. That's a turn on.

"Alright. Drop into a split."

And she did. Her flexibility is insane. How did Hyuga not grab her? She got up and did some more stretching. The Sakura grabbed a bottle of...what the hell.

"Alright, drop the leggings and underwear. I have to check you."

I gave a little..can that be even called a squeak? A weird noise escaped my mouth and both women looked at me. Sakura grinned, sensing my surprise and Tenten cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You do know woman get their vagina checked don't you?" She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Listen, I thought this was a physical. Not a GYN appointment."

"Full body, babe." Tenten cracked a small smile before dropping the lower half of her clothing and laid back down on the bed.

I shut my eyes and heard Tenten grunt a bit. Kami, what the hell?

"Your period is a bit light. Is that normal?"

"It's changed in the last months with the extensive training."

When I opened my eyes, Tenten was putting on her pants and then taking off her ANBU tops and bra. I bit back any possible sound that could be made. Is it weird to be turned on when women...well my teammate and my girlfriend- get their breasts checked? I can't even touch Tenten's chest unless we were having sex. Dammit.

"Alright. Now Imma check your heart and lungs before taking a blood sample."

Tenten nodded as she sat up. Sakura indeed checked her heart and lungs. My eyes didn't leave my girlfriend's chest. She must have noticed me looking since she stuck her tongue out at me and winked. Putting her bra and her tops back on, she held out her arm. Sakura tied some rubber just above her elbow and stuck a needle into her arm. The red liquid was plentiful and the whole was covered with a bandaid.

"Sasuke, let me show you something." Tenten said standing.

She walked up to me and reviled her left hip. There carved into her skin was the seal that Tsunade told me about. Which I inwardly sighed in relief at. Oh thank you kami for that type of birth control!

"Alright all done." Sakura said smiling.

"Cool thanks." Tenten replied.

Sakura gathered her things. Just as she was about to walk out, I managed to grab a hold of her sleeve and tug on it.

"Are we still hanging out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. If I have no emergencies or get sent on any missions than we should be good." She said her green eyes sparkling.

I nodded and she walked out of the room. I noticed Tenten by the window. She had a distant look on her face as she gazed through the glass. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck, asking her what she's thinking about. She shook her head and continued to stay silent. I asked her again, this time poking her side which caused her to squirm.

"I won't stop til you tell me, Ten." I said.

She squirmed in my arms, not giving in. An amazing trained ANBU indeed. Stopping, I turned her around so she was looking me in the eye. She pouted at me and stuck out her tongue. I continued to look at her seriously. I could tell she was getting annoyed. Good.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"Tell me what you're thinking about!" I insisted.

"I..."

I waited. Looks like it's important.

"I..."

She bit her lip. C'mon Tenten...on with it...

"I..."

Oh no. She looks like she's about to cry. I placed my hand behind her neck and pushed her head down to my shoulder. I can feel her stiffen, then relax. I sat on her bed with her in my arms. She didn't cry, which confused me. She just held me close and kept her head against my shoulder. We sat like this for a while. I held her tight, stroking the top of her head. I guess she really needed a hug. I'm not sure what happen, but since I arrives at the Hyugas to get her, she's been acting distant.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

I hummed in response.

"I need to ask you something."

I nodded.

"Do...are you sure you love me like you say you do?"

I held my breath. What did she just ask me? I pulled her away and cupped her face in my hands. Looking into her eyes, my heart squeezed. I let a smile out and asked her why she would ask such a question. Tenten shrugged. She was wondering. I nodded and said yes. Half my mind went "yeah sure you do" and the other half said "of course I do". I do love her. But, she doesn't belong to me. Sadly. However, I know once I hand her over to Hyuga, she'll be true my happy.

"Tenten-sama." A voice came from the doorway.

We both turned and there was Shizune standing with that pig, TonTon in her arms. Tenten nodded and stood. We followed Shizune to Tsunade's office where Naruto, Shikamaru and Rock Lee were were waiting. Tsunade had creepy Anko beside her, beaten up and tired. She must have returned from a mission. We both bowed to her and waited for her to speak.

"Sasuke, I'm guessing Itachi has been keeping you in the dark. I have news that I need your team to look into." Tsunade announced.

I nodded.

"Orochimaru has a little street rat. About your age, Tenten, maybe a year older...anyway, she's been seen in Suna, Mist, and Waterfall. There has been reports that she changes her appearance every time she switches villages, but some have been able to identify her."

"And who exactly is she?" Is asked.

"Here," she held out a file to me.

I walked up and took it. Opening it, I read the paper of the shinobi info card as well as village documents. Orochimaru's kin...I looked at the picture. She was young indeed. Her face resembled Orochimaru's almost exactly. However, her eyes were grey and she sported green eyeliner.

"There is no name here." I looked at the Hokage.

"Orochimaru has altered the files." Anko spoke.

"How are we supposed to find her then?" I asked.

"A name is an identity. No name, no identity." Tenten casted her eyes to the ground.

"So we can't get to her unless we have a physical description. But since she changes every week, it'll be hard."

Anko breathed in.

"She has a tattoo on her left forearm. It's the symbol of the snake. You can find her with that."

I eyed Anko. She used to be a puppet of Orochimaru. But for e to come home beat up from a mission has me questioning the strength of the little white snake. Looking directly at Anko, I asked her about the injuries.

"I was tailing the little bastard."

"Chakra level?"

"Alpha-delta."

"Intelligence?"

"Omega." Shikamaru answered.

I grinned.

"Excellent."

"Sasuke..."

I turned to Tenten, her eyes casted to the floor.

"Deactivate your Sharingan. You've always been so bloodthirsty when it comes to Orochimaru." Tsunade glared at me.

Blinking, I smirked.

"How do we fall into this?"

Tsunade folded her hands and sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I hear by temporarily assign you as first ANBU officer until I say nay. From this day I combine team Team Kakashi ad Team Gai into one, eight man cell."

I looked at her curiously.

"I am attaching both of your sensei's to your cell. Hyuga Neji is leader, for he his of higher status of Tenten. As he is Leutenit, you will follow his lead. As she is Captain, you will not question an order."

She looked me in the eye.

"As First Officer, you will ensure the survival, support, and completion of your cell squad. Do I make myself clear, Uchiha Sasuke?"

I bowed deeply

"Crystal,"

"Do you accept your temporary position?"

"I accept, Hokage-sama."

Rock Lee raised his hand and was approved to speak.

"Has the news been reached to Neji?"

Tsunade shook her head. She looked at Tenten, and gave a smile. A meeting will be held tomorrow between Hiashi, Neji, Neji's aunt and Itachi.

"And Tenten as well."

I wipes my head toward her. Shikamaru and Lee looked curiously at her. Anko cleared her throat.

"Our Lady has become an indirect Hyuga Official as of yesterday. With that any meeting that required Hyuga attendance will be included with her presence."

I was a bit shocked. Could Hiashi be trying to use Tenten to get into my head? No...Tenten wouldn't have accepted. Hyuga is potential heir to the Branch, but he probably had no idea as well. As for the aunt I doubt she had any say. Hiashi is a slick old man. Very slick... I hated that man for constantly reminding me that Uchihas were born to serve under the Byakugan.

Fuck me.

"Tenten-sama, does this mean you have acquired the ability to be part of the council?" Shikamaru asked his eyes hard and tone dark.

What's his deal?

"I believe so. However, I find myself not to have patience for such responsibility."

I see Shikamaru's face lighten up and he nodded. What a dick.

"Details of a mission will come through within a month. Be ready. Other than that you are all dismissed except for Rock Lee and Tenten."

***i had to. I found it fitting even though it's a bit OOC for Neji...oh and I do not own The legend of Korra**


	15. Chapter 15

**disclaimer: yeah...don't down Naruto...**

**Neji**

Well this isn't awkward at all. I looked at aunt surprised as she told me the news about the meeting. Awkward part is; she barged into my room while I had my towel around my hips with Tenten and my ten year old niece right behind her. I had to shoo her out the room before my niece barged in after her. I'm practically naked dammit!

"Oh stop! I changed your damn diapers!" She exclaimed.

Instead, she pushed Tenten into the room. I sighed and gave her an awkward smile. She returned it. This was her first noble clan meeting. She wasn't in ANBU gear, but she sported a pink top and dark green pants. Her buns were in little...what are those called? They were covered by pink fabric and had were bound together with green ribbons. She had black eyeliner that made her brown eyes pop and lip gloss. Her ears had small diamonds attached to them.

"You look..." I started trying to find the right word.

"I know it's a bit much...but I mean-"

"Beautiful."

She looked at me wide eyed. I was never into girls with too much make up, and Tenten normally didn't wear any except the red eyeliner that was part of the female ANBU uniform. Still I'm my towel, I walked up to her and touched her ear. I haven't seen her wear earrings before. Or she has and I never noticed them.

"You should get dressed." Tenten said.

I looked down at her and cracked a smile. She looked so serious right now. Planting a light kiss on her lips (scandalous, I know), I walked to my dresser and took out some boxers. Sliding them on, I flung the towel to the laundry basket and began to rummage through anything that wasn't training clothes or ANBU gear. Since I'm on duty literally all the time since I became ANBU, I don't have any casual clothes. Not since I was a Jonnin. Finally finding a light blue tunic top and some sweats, I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and walked out the door with Tenten right behind me.

"Neji what about your head band?" She asked.

"I am not to wear it during meetings like this." I answered.

That sounded a bit dry, but Tenten knows I hate walking around with my forehead exposed. The Caged Bird seal caught a lot of attention. Especially if I am seen walking out of the Main Branch compound. I can't even cover it with bandages. It sucks, but according to Uncle, it's to show some sort of pride with in the Branch. Pride my ass, you might as "ONLY A DECOY NOT AN IMPORTANT HYUGA " on my forehead instead.

Not a fuck will be given that day.

I noticed Tenten looking at me as we walked to the Hokage Mansion. When I asked why she was staring at me, she shook her head and looked straight.

"It's just odd seeing you without your headband in public. It's not everyday I get to see the seal." She said.

"You know my reasons." I glanced at her.

She shrugged.

"Yeah but you look so casual right now. I don't see that every day. Maybe once in a blue moon."

Casual? Did she mean outside of uniform? We reached the mansion and were led to the meeting hall where Hiashi and the two old council members were already seated with the Hokage. We bowed and I took my seat next to Hiashi. Tenten sat next to me awkwardly. Well it was her first meeting. I side glanced at my uncle. What made him ask her in the first place? She's not a Hyuga, she isn't part of any noble clan (that's still alive) and Tenten would have been told by Tsunade herself to be part of the little group or to tell her not to take the position. Sometimes I wonder what the hell goes through my Uncle's mind. Then I learned not to question it since he always turns out to be right in the end...what ever plan he has up his sleeve that is.

"Neji, must you glare at me in such a way?"

I blinked and shook my head. Can we get this over with? Uchiha Itachi soon entered and sat opposite my Uncle. Tsunade had brought some documents before us and began to speak;

"I have called you here to speak in depth about some decisions that are going to be made in the next month." She announced.

Tch, I have to worry about shit during my birthday month? That's a pain. I sat back in my chair and folded my arms over my chest. I can feel my uncle glaring at me from the side. I've always hated these meetings, shockingly. Being heir is great and all but I have restrictions. Hinata must have it worse since she's main brand heir and has to deal with these things on a daily bases. What's worse she's not really a people person. Then again neither was her mother...

"Tenten, why don't you explain what I told you and Uchiha Sasuke yesterday?" Tsunade nodded at her.

I looked at Tenten next to me. I noticed she tensed a bit but cleared her throat.

"It has come to Konoha's attention that although Orochimaru is gone, his legacy is still alive. Kabuto is not our problem. Orochimaru has a kin running in between villages. According to our sources, she changes her appearance within every week-"

"How were the other villages able to identify her?" One of the council members asked abruptly.

"She has a symbol of a snake on her arm." Tenten replied.

"I have never though Orochimaru would drag his niece into his craziness." The council members mumbled.

Hiashi looked at Uchiha Itachi. He asked him for his input. Itachi shrugged and sighed. He said whatever course of action is to be announced, himself and Sasuke will handle it. I mentally scoffed. How loyal to the Hyugas they are...

"As of yesterday," Tenten continued. "Uchiha Sasuke has been promoted to a temporary position as First ANBU officer. Also, Team Kakashi and Team Gai will merge to creat an eight man cell with Hyuga Neji as it's leader."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked at me. Is the Hokage loosing her mind? I have to lead my old sensei plus another cell, while dealing with Uchiha Sasuke as my first officer.

"Do not fret, Hyuga-kun. You are forgetting that Tenten is an ANBU Captain. She is your ANBU Captain. So she will be the one to see to the team more than you." Itachi smirked at me.

I sucked my teeth, causing a glare to be shot at me from Hiashi again.

"Neji, we'll be fine. You have me." Tenten grinned playfully.

"Oh joy, just do me a favor and not sneak off with Uchiha every chance you get."

She punched my arm and I returned the grin.

"At least I have Naruto!" Tenten pointed to her chest.

"Good luck with that."

"Why you-"

Tsunade let out a chuckle which caused both of us to turn to her.

"It's nice to see you two not getting too serious about this. But Hyuga Neji, you must find a way to work well with Uchiha Sasuke. I put you two on the same cell because I believe you can. So at least pretend like you're getting along."

I sat back in my chair again and nodded. Fine. For the sake of the village and the mission I'll force myself to work well with him. That doesn't mean I will like it though.

"So, with that what's the girl's name?" Hiashi asked.

"No idea. Orochimaru altered her ninja files. All we have is a picture, her registry number and shinobi cell card." Tsunade replied.

"What of her teammates?"

"Deceased. They have no records after becoming Chunnin." Itachi explained.

Used at lab rats probably. That seems to be a legit reason. Or killed on duty. The Sound Village are very picky about their Shinobi. I've had to do some support work over there after half the village was destroyed by you know who, and I had to look after a bunch of Gennin who were sixteen. SIXTEEN. I mean I shouldn't be talking, but I made Jonnin at seventeen. So that made up for it.

"So with out a name, we can't identify her at all. She's just another lost cause-" Hiashi rubbed his temples.

"No she's not."

We all looked at Tenten. She had a serious face and seemed a bit stern.

"Name or not, she's a human. A ninja. Just because she has no name on paper doesn't mean she's a lost cause. She has an identity. All we have to do if find it. She is no lost cause. One day she could blow up Konoha- Kami forbid- and we wouldn't be able to blame anyone because we didn't take the time to hunt her down and find her identity out. Name or not she's still out there. She can be under our noses for all we know and hasn't shown her face yet!"

Wow. Anger I haven't seen before. We all looked at her. Hiashi was stiff next to me. I guess he's not used to the out spoken type. Which is weird cuz that's how Naruto is and he puts up with him. I glanced over at the council members who had their eyebrows raised, however the old man had a smile on his face.

"You are absolutely correct, Tenten-chan."

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I agree as well. Hyuga-sama, we must treat the matter as if the world was ending-not to exaggerate..." Itachi spoke softly.

Hiashi looked at me, waiting to see if I had something to say. I laid my hand upon Tenten's and squeezed it. She got a bit personal, however, her point was valid. I nodded at my uncle. He sucked his teeth and sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

Tsunade scratched the back of her head, I heard her mumble something about needing a drink. She told Itachi to retire from his cell and join the fifth watch platoon near the far end of the village. There was more than one entrance to the village, and the far end seemed to be a way for the girl to get in. Itachi nodded. The Hokage then turned to my uncle.

"Since Neji-san is going to be leading a cell, that leaves the Hyugas."

"If I may?" I spoke up.

Tsunade nodded.

"Uncle, I believe we should bring in the some relatives from the other lands. I believe we should contact the Yonin."

I see Hiashi's jaw twitch. He didn't like using them for important missions since they don't have the Byakugan. But I believe we would have an advantage if we asked for their help, since they are still very skilled, even if not in the traditional Hyuga style of fighting. They will be able to search for her without standing out. And that was the issue. Since Hyugas are recognizable by their eyes, if we see the girl, she'll know we're looking for her and probably run. And if she runs, she'll hide and it will be harder to find her.

Hiashi looked at me, his face blank. The thought process of my uncle is a complicate one. Even I can't explain it simply, I'd give myself a head ache. After a moment of all of us in the room staring at him intensely, he nodded.

"Very well, Neji. I will leave that up to you of who we should call in."

Itachi looked at me.

"You need me to send a message to the Mist?"

I nodded. I knew just who I wanted to bring in.

"Then, that leaves that Kazekage." The council woman announced.

"They are leaving in a few weeks back to Suna. That was the  
reason why they came. And we were lucky Anko came back to confirm the suspicions. The Kazekage has agreed in sending some sand ninja to us, and we shall return the favor. I am sending Team Asuma and Team Kurenai with the Kazekage"

Hiashi nodded.

"Tenten-sama shall be mentoring my daughter until you send her over. When she returns, your daughter will continue to mentor Hinata she sees fit."

Tsunade nodded. I sighed, which was due to me trying to hold in my cry for wanting to leave the office. The Kohai is teaching the Kohai. Huh. I asked if there was anything else important to discuss. Because if if not I'm ready to leave and take a nap. Tsunade nodded.

"By the end of next month, I will have been able to find a target village for your team to roam around and look for her. Judging my the looks of it, she will not come to Konoha yet. I will call for the eight of you when I am ready to deploy you. Neji and Tenten you may leave to inform the other."

Tenten and I stood, we bowed to the group still in the room and left quietly. Once we closed the door, she slammed herself against me and groaned.

"Ugh, that was so boring."

I chuckled and patted her head. She looked up at me. I looked down at her.

What's going on?

Her eyes got big and her lips formed into a pout. I cocked an eyebrow at her. Oh great what did want?

"Tenten, you always look at me like that when you want something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Neji."

I sighed and pinched her cheek. She gave me a cute, annoyed look but kept silent. I smirked a bit when I poked her side, causing her to squirm.

"C'mon Ten, what is it?"

She wrapped her arms around my torso and pressed her cheek against my shoulder.

"I want a hug, idiot."

Wow I feel stupid. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She hummed against my shoulder, happily. From the corner of my eye I see the duck butt Uchiha walking down the hall. He was with Sakura. Well, well, well...

"Neji..."

I tilted my head down, but kept my eyes on the other too walking down the hall. If I'm gonna have to fight this bitch, then so be it.

"You give the best hugs..."

I smiled at that. Uchiha and I finally locked eyes. We stare at each other for a few moments. Something in his expression showed a little surprise that I was holding Tenten in my arms. But then, his eyes weren't shouting "fight me, bitch". I'm holding his girlfriend how is not charging over and taking her from me. Then, Sakura glanced over. She looked shocked as well. But then split into a smile. A nice smile. She whispered something happily to Uchiha before the both of them walked in the opposite direction. Ok, I'm confused. What the hell was going on?!

**Sasuke**

Well, well, well. Things are finally getting interesting after all these months. I looked over at Sakura who had said something to me earlier that caught my interest;

"Neji is really protective of Tenten isn't he?"

Oh-hohoho... So that means this plan is slowly coming to an end. But I'm not going out with out a bang. Something has to happen. Something...not dramatic but big. Something that will crush Tenten's heart and make her run full speed ahead into Hyuga's arms. I glanced at Sakura. Hm, not gonna lie I find her to be very attractive. And she puts up with me. Damn it and I like Tenten as well... But I'm sawing more towards the pink.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"How about we round up the gang and have a little meeting?"

She shrugged but nodded. And so we did. We had to drag Shikamaru from Temari though, and she looked like she was about to kill me on the spot. Which I'll deal with later... We all settled at our favorite ramen joint. Naruto was on his third bowl when we started talking.

"Alright, this better be worth being dragged from Temari..." Shikamaru hissed at me.

"So what's going on? You two have been hanging out a lot." Ino commented.

Sakura blushed next to me but stayed quiet. I shrugged, dismissing the comment. Hinata had her hand up, wanting to say something, but Naruto was grumbling something in my ear.

"You better not be cheating..."

I glanced at him.

"Never." I hissed.

I looked at Hinata and nodded at her. She twirled her fingers for a moment before speaking.

"I...ok before I tell you; you're still up for giving Tenten to Neji right?" She asked.

I nodded...what did she know that I didn't?

"When Tenten slept over, according to Neji-nii... 'Progress' was made between them... Not really sure what that includes-"

"HE SLEPT WITH HER?!" Naruto blurted out.

"No Naruto-kun, Neji isn't one to get tangled with in affairs. Especially sexual ones. He hates going on seduction missions." Lee spoke up.

"Is that because he's the female in those missions?" I piped up.

We all laughed. This actually has a back story to it; usually Tenten would be the one to go in and take care of business while Hyuga and Lee would make sure she was alright. One mission, however, Hyuga had to pose as Tenten's sister. So when they met the guy who was a 'self proclaimed professional p.i.m.p" he started to hit on Hyuga. From what I heard, the guy touched his butt and Tenten had to restrain Hyuga from killing him. Then, the guy wanted to sleep, with both of them, completely unaware that Hyuga was a male. And when I asked Tenten what happen, She started out laughing her ass off in the middle of my house. Apparently, when she was all sexy and stuff, Hyuga had climbed on him, took off his shirt, cursed him out and knocked him unconscious. We found out what happen when the old lady held a big meeting and told us to try and not kill the target unless stated in the mission details and for us guys to be prepared to be sent on missions like those. She said this with Tenten laughing her ass off, and Hyuga ready to kill every last one of us for finding out. So ever since then, whenever we called Hyuga "-chan" he would send us a glare and walk off, ready to kill us. And when we all got drunk one night, we forced him into a dress. It was funny as hell since he did look like a girl.

"Alright so what's going on on your end?" Ino asked.

Well, we had sex a few times in the past few months, I challenged Hyuga to try and take her from me and I'd say he's actually stepping up his game. Let's see...now that I think about it, she was acting a bit weird when I picked her up from the Hyuga estate.

"Weird?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Stiff is the better word..." I replied.

Sakura cleared her throat, looking at us.

"You also thought she was pregnant."

"Did you not see the seal while you two were playing the bouncy bed game?" Ino laughed.

I grunted and slurped some ramen. It wasn't obvious so how was I suppose to know?

"Anyway, where do you stand now?" Shikamaru asked me.

I thought about it.

"I still love her you know. But, as a best friend. I always have. I admit I started to fall in love, but I stopped myself. It's a bit hard to, but I did." I replied.

"So when are you breaking up?" Naruto asked. He seemed a bit too anxious with that question.

I shrugged.

"I wanna find out what kind of progress Hinata is talking about."

"Sasuke and I saw them hugging in the hall after some meeting about an hour ago." Sakura announced.

The group buzzed.

"It's no secret he's protective of her." Lee said.

"Well to you it's not. You're with them all the time." Naruto replied.

"Alright, back on track." I sighed scratching the back of my head.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you can use that 'progress' to break up with her."

I hummed. Possibly, but it would be out of my character to do that. I normally don't give two shits. I glanced at Sakura. She looked at me questionably. I smiled at her.

"Shikamaru...Ino... I believe it's time to spread a little white lie..."

**Neji**

"Neji, hold Taila for me."

"Yes, Aunt."

"Neji, can you help Ken with his academy work?"

"Yes, Aunt."

"Neji, can you cook tonight? I will be out with your Uncle Renji."

"...yes, Aunt..."

This is my life before moving into the estate. The eldest nephew...taking care of a bunch of little kids, and a new born. Talia is the newest edition to the Branch Family. She's a very happy, but quiet baby. And she doesn't eat a lot so she's terribly small, but cute. She has the Byakugan, like my Uncle Renji, and since I'm the prodigy of the family, the babies require my attention in hopes that some of this genius would rub off on them. Heh, my family's a bit odd.

"Ahh..."

I smiled at Tenten. She was sitting on the couch next to me, holding one of the toddlers. A yawn had escaped her lips. Cradling Taila in my arms, I leaned my head back myself. Just another babysitting afternoon. Taila began to reach up at me, making jerky movements with her arms. She was looking at me with big eyes and a smile. I've been helping taking care of this baby since she was born. My Aunt Saya had chosen to return to being a Ninja after about two months of her three year maternity leave. She had said that she didn't want to become a vegetable and have to re-condition herself. Understandable, but she comes home tired and complains about pain. Taila began making baby noises as I dangled her little shaker in front of her.

"You'd be a great dad, Neji." Tenten commented.

I shrugged. I try to treat each of my cousins the same, but their age difference makes it difficult. The only ones that I don't really have to worry about are the pre-teens and the new gennin. They're prestigious self sufficient which is nice, so I just cook for them and train with then when I don't have the baby.

"Everytime I come over, we end up staying with the kids." Tenten laughed, tickling Kayan's stomach.

"Sorry. But even when you don't come over I always end up staying with them anyway." I shrugged.

"Neji-nii! I can't figure out this one..." Ken whined from the coffee table.

I stood from the couch, adjusting the baby in my arms and walked over to my nephew. I guided him through the problem. From the look he gave me, he understood it once I explained it to him in more detail. One of the teenagers had taken my spot next to Tenten on the couch.

"So, Tenten-sama-"

"She's too old for you, Namizka..." I snapped and glared at my younger cousin.

"Oh relax, Neji-nii. I can't make conversation?" He sighed.

Every time Tenten comes over he has to try and flirt. This cousin has light brown hair and freckles. He used to be adorable. Until Tenten came over for the first time and he used his cute-ness to wooh her into thinking he was an adorable angel. He followed her EVERYWHERE. Mind you I brought her over for the first time when we were Gennin and he was about eight. I've been told by my aunt that he's such a ladies man that he'd talk about a new girl every two weeks that has been charmed by his Hyuga eyes and stuff. I never got girls. I mean sure I had fangirls but not _girls _like Namizka. I did have a rivalry with Tenten though. Did that count? Namizka was a player who knew about himself and put his charms out there. That's how you know he's a branch member. The amount of fucks we give are ZERO. But since I was the closes to the main branch, I had to give some fucks.

"Neji relax, I'm taken anyway." Tenten chuckled.

Namizka looked shocked.

"What?! I'm too late?"

"Way too late. Don't you have some training to do with your Gennin cell?" I looked hard at him.

He needs to leave this damn room. This is my Neji and Tenten quality time, with or with out the kids. He's disturbing the vibe I had going. Taila made happy baby noises in my arms as I bounced her slightly. Namizka shrugged and told Tenten that he'd "catch her later.". I glared at him as he walked to the door with Tenten laughing at me.

"He's just being a teenager."

"Yeah, a teenage boy... Horny at that." I sat down next to her again.

Tenten bounced Kayan on her lap making silly faces at the toddler, who was laughing happily. She really did love kids...

No, Neji stop. Stop. Just stop. Do not start thinking about yourself married to Tenten with kids. Just stop. Nope. Don't do it, Neji. Remember who she's with, remember that she's an independent woman who probably isn't looking for marriage anytime soon. So just-

"Neji, are you ok?"

My eyes snapped toward her. She jumped back a bit and gave me a small smile. Dammit. Her holding Kayan isn't helping either. I put Taila against my torso and held her in a sitting position. For a new born, she was already trying to lift her head by herself. I smiled down at her as she grabbed onto my hair and began to tug it.

"How cute! You never let anyone touch your hair, not even me!" Tenten cooed at the baby.

"Well babies are an exception. She will learn when she's older. And besides...I'm used to it especially after you trying to pull my hair out if my head." I stuck out my tongue at her.

Tenten grinned. She was completely satisfied with the fact that she almost got me just by pulling my hair like I was some kind of girl in a high school fight. Damn sure I would have one either way if it was.

"Neji-nii, I'm hungry. What's for lunch?" My niece asked.

Standing, I hummed to myself and made my way to the kitchen holding the baby. Opening the fridge, I saw a lot of left overs from dinner. Hmm; rice balls...tofu...things that look edible.

"How bout a sand which?" I looked down at my niece.

"Yeah let's do that. I've had the same food for the past week and a half now."

Still holding Taila, I managed I create three sandwiches with one hand and with the help of my niece. Bringing out the food I handed Tenten. The plate with the sandwich that was cut in half. She smiled at me. Mmm...she smiled at me. I can't help myself. Fuck Uchiha. He can suck my left nut. I bent down and kissed Tenten softly on the lips. Ever since that night, I've tried to kiss her as much as I could when we were alone. It must be insane, having Uchiha and kissing me. But right now I can care less since she's kissing me back.

After eating, my niece went to her friend's house from the academy, Namizka went off to some meet up with his cell, and the two young ones were down for the count. Which left Tenten and I sitting in silence on the couch with tea. It was a comfortable silence. But I wonder what goes through her mind. It may be the wrong time to think about this, but since I first kissed her, she's done all she could to hang out with me and still hasn't broken up with Uchiha.

"Hey,"

"Hm?" She looked at me.

"Uhm, I don't know if it's my place to ask but, why are you still with Uchiha?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I dunno. I still have some kind of love for him. And he likes me. Like a lot."

"How do you know?"

She explained it oddly. Tenten could tell that something had changed over the past few months they've been dating. His attitude changed from a best friend to someone who was romantically interested, if that made any sense. He cared more than any friend would. And since he still did, she hasn't told him about our little encounter.

"Besides, Sasuke and I have been through some things that you and I never went through."

"Such as...?"

"Well for starters, you and I have hated each other in the academy."

True.

"Sasuke and I have been friends since we were kids. I've met his clan, his father, his mother. I was even there for him when they were killed."

Ok she got that one...

"Then, as mushy as it sounds, he was actually my first crush for a little while. Sasuke treated me no different when I told him, which was nice. Then it was you; once we became closer."

Then it was me...

Why'd she have to say it like that?

"So... What about you?"

She looked at me. Sighing she said she was torn. She's always liked me, but she has always loved Sasuke. Stab to the heart right there...

"But...I don't see myself having a family with him." Tenten shrugged.

"Is that how you girls choose your boyfriends?" I asked.

"Ah-ha, not all of us. But some do."

"What about you?"

"Neji you normally don't ask so many questions."

I leaned over to her. She didn't even back up. I slumped down and hugged her torso, my head laying on her chest. Tenten didn't move me, which I didn't expect. She put a hand on my shoulder and patted my head. Mmmm...breasts are soft...and she smells good...

"I can see myself with you though."

My head shot up. I looked at her, my eyebrows up.

"Really?"

She smiled down at me and smiled. My chest squeezed. I felt my face heat up and quickly buried my face back into her chest, causing her to laugh at me. Dammit. I blushed-no _I am blushing_.

"It's odd. Some how I knew something like this would happen. But I expected it when we were Gennin... Since you and I were always paired with someone else for missions. Even Lee thought so too."

She seemed a bit disappointed. I guess it's because we're older now and we have been through so much together that we've come to an understanding. I feel her tug on my hair playfully. I groaned, causing her chest to vibrate around my face. Tenten giggled and let go of my hair. We sat like this for a good few moments. It was nice. But she never answered my question...all well. Better not push it. I don't need her getting angry at me.

"Having fun down there?"

I nodded. Of course. She lifted my face from her chest. Leaning down, she planted a kiss on my seal. This had happen only once before, when we were Gennin. All I remember is being so surprised that I just looked at her. I didn't say anything. Then she poked my cheek and told me " don't fuck it up." I think it was when we were undergoing our Chunnin exams again before my final battle. That was a stressed out time for me.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"I would like to be with you just once before I die, you know." I sat up and looked at her.

She smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed her, pushing her down onto her back into the couch. She opened her mouth slightly and I took that as an ok to slide in my tongue. Now, learning how to kiss was the most annoying experience of my life. When I had become a Jonnin, my team has been sent on many seduction missions. Since Tenten and I were the two good looking ones on the team, we did most of the seducing. I learned during my first mission actually...I swore after that night to never ask Lee for advice EVER. The worst part was, Tenten had walked into the room. Since we were staying at a bath house, we were all in robes, which didn't help the fact that Rock Lee was holding my face, teaching me how to kiss properly. She walked in, and I almost died. Tenten tried hard not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in. She was rolling on the floor holding her stomach. Of course Lee was confused and I was about to gentle fist myself. So, long story short, my first kiss was my own teammate...Rock Lee... and Tenten would give me a smirk every time we were put on a seduction mission since then.

I soon found that my hands had undid her shirt and my fingers creeping under the silk. Mmm, what am I doing? More importantly, why didn't I do this when she slept over? I felt a slight tug on the back of my head, and it was as if a small weight was lifted. I pulled away, a string of saliva trailed from her lower lip to mine, her brown eyes were dazed, her face pink. My hair was pooled over her. Tenten cracked a smirk in a victory of touching my hair for the third time this week. Well, shit.

"This is so wrong..." She breathed.

"It is. But I'm not going to stop." I replied kissing her jaw.

"Ah!"

Both Tenten and I shot out heads up from the couch. Oh shit. Hinata was beat red, looking at us wide eyed from the doorway. I didn't hear the door click. Probably because I let my guard down. I looked from Tenten to Hinata. Hinata was staring at me, shocked. Tenten was coving her face, but I could tell she was embarrassed. I shot up from the couch just as my cousin was walking back out of the door. I managed to catch up to her in the hallway. Grabbing on to her, I forced her to face me.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji-nii. I should have knocked."

"Damn straight you should have!" I snapped.

Hinata covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes gave off a weird glare. Was she smiling at a situation like this? I'm going to have to kill some people to keep her quiet...

"I didn't see anything I promise!" She exclaimed.

I shook her a bit, my grip tightening around her shoulders.

"Not a word. Not a single word to the others. Got it?" I hissed.

Hinata nodded and wiggled her was out of my grip. She fast walked away from me to another room, giggling to herself. I walked back to the living room and found Tenten fixing her shirt. I sighed and took my place next to her on the couch. With my hand clasped over hers, I pulled close so that her forehead was touching mine.

Fuck.

**Sasuke**

I was walking down the street with Sakura when Hinata ran to us. She panted a bit and exclaimed that she's been looking everywhere for me. I asked her why and she smiled at me.

"I walked in on Tenten and Neji-nii making out on my aunt's couch."

Sakura gave a squeak. I put my hand on Hinata's head and looked at her.

"Progress?"

She nodded. I put my hand down and looked at Sakura. Maybe there wasn't any need for the lie. We had it planned that Lee would mention seeing me and Sakura go to each other's houses and all that junk like in the movies. Tenten isn't really much of the jealous type, so she probably think I lost interest in her and we'd break up. Simple. But now THIS just made things a bunch times easier.

"What do we do?" Sakura and Hinata looked at me curiously.

"We wait." I replied.

))))(((((((((

**woowh... I tried lol please review!** ~p.o.g


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: kay...i'm trying to move this along~p.o.g

Chapter 16

**Sasuke**

I walked up to the Hokage's mansion with roses in my hands. It's been a while since I've taken Tenten out; just her and I, I mean. Of course the person at the entrance is creepy Anko.

"Uchiha, what are you doing here?" She asked eyeing the flowers in my hand.

"I'm here to see the Lady of course." I responded coolly.

"She's not in. Both, Tenten-sama and Hokage-sama are at training ground one."

I nodded before turning my back and walking toward the said training ground. Training ground one is a private training ground reserved for the Hokage. It's also the largest training ground in Konoha. I've actually never been there so this ought to be interesting. Walking past training ground seven, I noticed blue gates with the leaf symbol above it. Wow so this is it. Fancy.

"HAAAAA-"

There was a loud bang and a puff of smoke emerged from a few meters behind the gate. I sweat dropped. Ok, so they definitely are here. Adjusting myself, I hopped over the fence and noticed one of the Great Green Beasts observing our Hokage and Lady spar. I walked over to him and greeted the bowl cut ninja.

"Ah, Uchiha-kun. What brings you to these youthful grounds?"

I pointed to the flowers.

"I'm here to see Tenten...-sama?" I said awkwardly as his bushy eyebrows raised.

"I see. My Dragon loves roses. But she loves the unusual blue ones that are terribly difficult to grow."

I nodded. Well Hyuga managed to get them. So, obviously his magic "I'm a Hyuga so fuck you" powers had a role to play in that. I watched as Tenten dodged Tsunade's kicks, jumping back with every swing.

"Here I come! Brace yourself, Tenten!"

Tsunade charged forward. Tenten got into an unrecognizable stance. Gathering chakra in his palms, she waited for the Hokage to get close before palming her back. Tsunade staggered back a bit.

"Dynamic Entry!"

"That's it, Tenten! Use the power of youth!"

I sweat dropped. I could never get used to Gai-sensei...

Tsunade grabbed Tenten's leg and slammed her on the ground. Ouch. The ground cracked and Tenten laid there flat on her back, coughing. Slowly she sat up and took Tsunade's hand, slowly standing.

"Better. We need to work more on your speed with the weights." She said.

"Yeah, I'm only used to having the waist weight." Tenten said adjusting the bracelet on one of her wrists.

"Alright let's take a break."

They both walked toward Gai-sensei and I, Tsunade cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Tenten asked kissing me on the cheek. I shrugged and handed her the roses.

"I wanted to see you." I replied honestly.

Tenten smiled at me and gingerly took the roses. Tsunade was talking to Gai quietly a few meters away, so I was able to sit with Tenten under a tree with my arm around her. She hummed as she felt the petals of each rose, her eyes sparkled as she looked at them.

"So,"

She looked at me.

"I haven't spent time with you in a long while."

The weapons mistress shrugged.

"It's only been a week or three."

I inwardly groaned. A month almost. It was because Hyuga had been occupying her time. And even though I was hanging out with Sakura, I still wanted some time with my girlfriend.

"Wow, you're so casual about it..."

She shrugged again.

"Tenten, I hope you realize that if there's anything going on between you and Hyuga you can tell me." I offered.

Her brown eyes flashed something. Got her. She bit her lip and fumbled more with the roses. After a moment of something going through her mind, she looked down and her hands.

"Why would I tell you? You're my boyfriend?"

"Why wouldn't you? We were best friends to begin with. And we still are." I said pecking her cheek.

Tenten looked away and sighed. Yep, she can't hide it now. Even if she denies it I will still know. Hinata confirmed everything. To think she was innocent...ha...she's a sneaky little Hyuga. After a moment if silence I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Hey, don't worry about it now. We'll talk later. Why don't you come over after? Aniki's making some seafood udon."

She looked at me and nodded. Leaning against my shoulder, she sighed and pressed a rose to her nose and took in its sweet scent. She was so calm leaning against me. Gai had glanced over at us from his spot where Tsunade was talking to him. He glanced at Tenten and gave a soft smile to himself before nodding at me.

"Why don't you two go grab some lunch. Tenten, you're mother and I have some things to discuss." Gai called over.

Tenten nodded and stood. She looked at me and gave a small smile. I led her over to my house, my fingers weaved among her slender ones. As we walked down the streets, a few eyes shifted toward us. Some of them happen to be Hyugas. Probably from the Branch family. I shrugged, expecting Hyuga himself to jump out, but he didn't. I opened to door to my house and took off my shoes. Aniki was in the kitchen, cooking the udon. He waved at us as I led her to my room. She placed the roses on my desk and sat on my bed, sighing. I walked over to her and gently lifted her chin to look at me. I tenderly kissed Tenten's lips, moving my hands to her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I leaned her back onto my bed. Slipping my tongue between her lips, she opened her mouth slightly. A moan escaped her lips. I'm going to miss this. Pulling away, I took her hand and led her to the bathroom. We stripped each other down and entered the warm shower. I kissed her up and down before pulling down her buns. Her hair cascaded down to just below her shoulder blades.

"Tenten."

She kissed my jaw and breathed in.

"So, what's going on between you and Hyuga?"

Tenten hesitated.

"I won't get upset you know. You're not one to lie, so it's ok." I ran my hand threw her chocolate brown hair.

"We...kissed."

Although my chest squeezed a bit, I gave a small smile.

"Really? Is he better than me?"

Her brown eyes widened at me. I love her, I do, but it doesn't bother me to the point that I wanna punch him. Ok maybe...but that would only be if he slept with her. Then I would be pissed.

"Uh..."

"Ha, don't answer that. I was joking, Ten." I kissed her forehead.

She offered a small smile and pressed herself against my torso.

"So, let me see if I understand this; you like me and Hyuga?"

"Just like how you like me and Sakura."

Wow, wait a sec.

"You catch on fast, babe."

"It's an advantage of being in the background all the time."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head.  
We both got out of the shower after washing each other. Before she could wrap a towel around her body, I grabbed her waist from behind and hugged her close. She squirmed a bit as I smooched her neck and cupped her breasts.

"Sasuke-"

"Shhhh, I wanna enjoy this. This is the first time I have touched your boobs without making love to you."

"Yeah, but, your Aniki is in the house!"

"That hasn't stopped us before-"

_You two should get a room..._

My Aniki's voice whispered in my head.  
We are in a room. The bathroom. Quiet you, I'm busy.  
Just remember who's cooking, little brother.  
Dammit, Itachi. I hear Tenten let out a moan as my hand trailed down her bare stomach lightly. I grabbed the towel and turned her around. I kissed her full on while wrapping the fluffy fabric around her bare toned form. I quickly led her back to my room. I went into my dresser to find some clothes. Tenten has taken over one of my drawers here. She has a few sets of clothes that she keeps in my house while the current pair is in the wash. I felt her hands lightly trail down my bare back. She pressed her cheek against my shoulder blade.

"Hm, seeing you naked is a turn on. Especially since you're still damp from the shower."

I smirked at her remark.

"You having your hair down is one. Probably since you don't wear it down all the time. And that ANBU outfit is a bit tight fitting."

She chuckled. Instead of the sweatpants, Tenten had went the leggings route. Which I guess works, I mean in the winter they're warm, in the summer they're light; easy to move in and don't tear very easily. And pretty easy to take off.

Heh...  
"I wanna..."

"Not now, Ten. We just got home."

"That's never stopped us before."

"After we eat?"

She paused.

"...fine."

I chuckled at looked at her pouty face. Simply adorable. We got dressed in some casual clothing and walked into the kitchen where Itachi had set out some bowls for us. He himself was sitting at the couch looking through some mission scrolls. Tenten and I joined him with the bowls in our hands.

"Aniki, why are you looking at mission scrolls?" Tenten asked.

She's gotten into the habit of calling him that over the past few months.

"Erm...why wouldn't I be, Tenten-chan?" he asked.

"Because of the Orochimaru case…?"

Itachi shrugged. He needed to pick something to keep his cell occupied while he did some work for Hiashi. He slurped his udon and sighed.

"Besides, whatever Hyuga Hiashi decides, I must comply to...unfortunately."

I grunted. It was Hyuga Hiashi who reminded the Hokage that the Sharingan came from the Byakugan, which makes us, apparently, the servants to the Hyugas. It's all a bunch of bull shit really. Uchihas can bend reality as we see fit, the Hyugas are a bunch of pervs with x-Ray vision. Oh, scary... Tenten had already finished her bowl and went back to the kitchen to get some tea. Itachi looked at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"You've changed a bit."

"So have you...then again you're always full of surprises..." I snorted.

Itachi chuckled and shook his head, calling me a smart ass. Sticking out my tongue, I grunted. He loves to pick on me. I finished my bowl and walked back to the kitchen where Tenten was sipping on her tea. I kissed her cheek before dropping the plate off in the sink. Then...there was a knock in the door.

"Yes, Mao?" Aniki called from the door.

His ANBU teammate walked into the room holding more scrolls in her hands.

"I brought you the missions you wanted, Itachi-san."

"Yes, thank you. Why don't you come sit and let us review them?"

My brother is a nice guy, Too nice. Mao floated to him and flashed him a grin. Psht, females... Speaking of which... Tenten was already pulling me toward my room.  
...Heh.

**Neji**

I sat straight on the cushion in my room as I meditated. I haven't cleared my mind for a while, which is making me stressed. But now I have found some time for myself since Hinata has been doing missions with Shinobi and Kiba, and Hanabi had been training with her father...  
Peace and quiet...  
...

"Neji-darling,"

Fucking...

"Hn?"

My door opened. I noted that the chakra signature was not an energized one.

"What is it, Ookami?" I asked.

She stepped into my room. I remained in my meditation posture as she took the cushion across from me.

"You're birthday is soon,"

"Indeed,"

"What do you want?"

I sighed.

"You do not need to get me anything, Ookami."

"But, I want to. You've put up with me for the past few months..."

"You are family. And getting married at the end of July. Do not bother with me."

"But Ne-"

"Besides, I'm just a branch member." I snapped, dismissing the conversation.

I hear her sigh. She stood.

"Then, I'll just go ask Tenten!" Ookami huffed.

I cracked my eye open. A smirk arose onto my face. Good luck with that. Even Tenten doesn't know what to get me for my birthday, though I don't see what the big deal about it is. I took a deep breath in and continued my meditation. As I breathed in, my back muscles tensed. Exhale; I relaxed. This is really all I needed. Relaxation. Not thinking about ANBU stuff, not thinking about Clan stuff, not even about Tenten. But she has floated into my mind once or twice while I have been sitting here.

"Neji."

"Hn?"

The door opened. I didn't bother opening my eyes to my uncle as he stood by the door.

"Tenten-sama has helped me create a list of people to invite this weekend to the compound gardens."

I nodded, still not opening my eyes. I hear him sigh and take the cushion across from me. He threw something at my face, which I caught, eyes still closed (I am a ninja anyway).

"So then what is all this?"

"Since you are turning nineteen, I need you to look through some apartment complexes you would wish to settle in with Tenten-sama when you become Branch head-"

"Excuse me?" My lips pressed together.

My uncle cocked an eyebrow. Did he just...am I going crazy or did he just include Tenten in my personal affairs?

"Uncle, are you suggesting that I will have further affairs with the Lady than I already do?"

"Your cousin was so anxious, I had to ask."

My eyes snapped open. I looked wide eyed at my uncle.

Hinata

Did

What.

A vein popped in my head. She is so lucky that she's main branch...I would have...UGH. Rubbing the bridge of my noise I grunted.

"So you want her to have the Hyuga title." I pressed on.

"Don't you?"

"Dammit, Hiashi!"

My hand went to my mouth before I could further curse out my uncle. As much as I want to tell him to fuck off and mind his own damn business; I can't. I mean I can but he'd kill me for disrespecting him. I sat straight as he cleared his throat. I just hope he won't kill me for that...clenching my jaw, I apologized for the [fucking] outbreak. He nodded and looked at me, curiously. The silence was long...too long. And it was a bit uncomfortable to be stared at by my uncle with a face that read "You naughty boy…"

NOT IN THE DIRTY WAY. OKAY, EW. NEVER.  
But if it was Tenten that's a different story…

"Neji."

"...Y-yes, Uncle?"

"I am quite fond of the Lady...you better not screw this up. I mean what I said. You and Tenten will reside in one of these complexes." he gave me a serious look.

I thought about it for a second. Why was he so pushy on this? First the council thing, the meeting, now this? I matched his glare and leaned in closer to him. There has to be another reason why he was pushing Tenten onto me so quickly. I met his eye and breathed out;  
"Why the sudden action, Old man? You've never cared about my love life before."

Hiashi smirked into his glare.

"I always have. It is my job to since both of your parents are not here. So whether you like it or not, I will be meddling in your life until you die."

I sucked my teeth.

"Or is it because she is the Village's Lady that you want me to marry her? To keep our clan high up there above the rest of the other noble clans?"

Hiashi clenched his jaw. Ha. Got 'em.

"It wouldn't matter. You love her anyway. Even a blind man can see that. You and Tenten will get married. She will hold the Hyuga name." he hissed at me.

I huffed and felt my eye twitch. That bastard…

"Well, uncle, since you seem to think you're always right. I will purposely take my time on asking for her hand. And since I will be Branch Head, you have no word.

"Do as you please. Just remember, I am always right, nephew." he smirked at me before standing and leaving the room.

I glared at the door and grunted. Well fuck my life, he might as well just tell Tsunade to arrange something. But I don't want that. She'd hate me. Tenten would never look at me or my family the same way again if she were forced to marry me. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. So much for mediation. I looked down at the scrolls in front of me. There was a nice complex on the other end of Konoha. It was on a hill near the waterfall close to the gates. It would be nice. It will also be private for when Tenten and I have children...Fuck. Listen to me. I can't get ahead of myself, especially since she is still with Uchiha. I looked at another scroll. The location was beachside with four rooms and a deck. Maybe. I looked at another one. I guess we should get something with a balcony for our room. Our room. I get shivers just thinking about it.  
Setting down the scroll, I stood and looked at the picture of my dresser. It was of when we were part of Rookie Nine's Genin league. I let a smile pass my face since there was nobody else in the room. It was a fun adventure those years. My eyes then scanned to the photo of when we were Chunnin. It was a casual picture though, since we were not mandated to take another photo for the files. We were all back at the Curry of life shop, sitting at the table. I think it was Karashi that had taken the photo since Ranmaru was being hugged by Tenten and Obaa-chan was smiling holding up a ladle. We were there by Tenten's Request after she had become a Chunnin with Lee. I had already become a Jonnin, and decided to remain with my teammates since...well...they are my best friends; my family. Tenten was so happy to see how much Ranmaru had grown. She's always hated when people show weakness, but when we were gennin, Tenten had pulled a (what Gai-sensei called when Lee explained it) "Youthful Magic of Promise" speech on him, he shaped up. Tenten has always had that weird thing about her. It wasn't even trust; Ranmaru didn't trust her, and she didn't trust him. She was just doing her job. But she was able to make him "promise", to get strong with encouragement. She had given me a similar speech when Naruto whooped my ass during my first Chunnin exam. I've changed greatly because of those two. I then looked a photo of Tenten, Gaara, Naruto, and I at a small sporting event that took place in Suna. I bet it was Lee who took that picture since the shadow in the background looked like a mushroom...That day was actually fun. The Kazekage had organized a few relay races and events that included Konoha, Suna, and the Waterfall village. It was like Konoha's sports festival but, this was more private since Suna was still in reconstruction… However it was fun. We had uniforms and everything. Much to Tenten's dislike, she wore a mini skirt with shorts under it (don't really see the issue but she is a tom-boy) instead of the shorts that the guys and I wore. Of course Team Gai ended up on top since we are the fastest, most bonded team in Konoha. And then Lee got his hands on a camera. Then, there was one when we all became ANBU. This time though, Gai-sensei wasn't in it. Which is fine. And Lee technically wasn't an ANBU either but he had the status as one (He wanted to be on the same level as Gai). But most Jonnin Join Black Ops then become cell leaders. That's what Tenten wants to do, but, I don't think so should since she makes an incredible ANBU already. These are the pictures I normally look at. All my best memories were with Tenten and Lee. Now since we are all a bit torn apart, we haven't hung around each other that much.  
I glanced over at the scrolls again.  
We need a vacation after we get that mission...

**Neji**

I woke up this morning to three of my female cousins looking over me in my bed. They chirped "happy birthday, nii-chan" as I sat up. But I couldn't really sit up comfortably. Looking down, Tenten was latched onto my arm, smiling up at me in her pajamas. How the hell did they get into my room without me noticing? Especially Tenten since, apparently, she slept over without me noticing. Guess I was really tired. They all jumped onto me and hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I groaned at that.

"I'm not nine you know…"

"No but you're nineteen!" Hanabi grinned.

Hinata led Ookami and Hanabi out of the room. She winked at me before closing the door behind her. Hinata knows fully well i vowed to get her back for telling Hiashi that Tenten and I made out on Aunt's couch. And she will rue the day she opened her mouth. She will rue it. I looked down at Tenten, who poke my cheek and told me not to be a drama queen. I rolled my eyes at her and slouched back down into bed next to her. I planted a kiss on her forehead and asked why she was in my room.

"To wake you up with the others, obviously." She replied.

"But you being here makes me wanna stay in bed."

Her cheeks turned red, getting the joke and she pinched my cheek.

"C'mon, Neji, get up! We have to take you out while the others set up for tonight."

"...We?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She wiggled out of my bed and grabbed my hand, urging me to go shower. I don't feel like fighting her so I dragged my ass out of bed and headed to the shower. When I came out, Tenten was no longer in my room. I walked to the dining area, and on the way a bunch of my family members wished me a happy birthday. Yep, there she is. Sitting at the table with my uncle and cousins, Tenten was stuffing her face with food. My uncle looked up as I approached the table and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"I would've expected you to be awake before the girls, Neji." He commented sipping his tea.

It's my day off, I would like to catch up on some sleep. Hinata kept glancing at me during breakfast. She knows when me and her are alone I will say something. I sent her a glare and she turned away. Tenten thanked Hiashi for the food and urged me to hurry up so we could go. Again; who is we? Tenten and I will not be alone. I obliged though and finished my eggs and rice. She quickly dressed in her ANBU gear and we headed out the door. As we walked through the village, familiar faces wished me a happy birthday as Tenten and I walked by. This route is familiar. We walked up to an area surrounded by gates. Tenten grinned at me. She took my hand and walked me to the center of the field. This was our old training area.

"Indeed it is."

We turned around and saw Gai-sensei and Lee behind us. I couldn't react in time when Tenten clinked onto my arm and Lee gave me a bro hug. We had a lot of memories here at this field. We trained together here until we were all beat senseless by Gai, sweaty and dirty from our dawn to dusk training. We all basked in the moment for a few beats before Gai-sensei turned to us.

"Let's go get a drink."

All four of us walked to our favorite bar and grill spot. The funny part is that Tenten, Lee, and I were joking around with each other and acting like a bunch of kids. It was nice. By the time we reached the grill, Lee promised not to have any alcohol or he will scale up and down the Hokage monuments three hundred times. Hm, that's a new one... Tenten and Lee linked arms with me and we entered the bar. We sat at the very back booth, the same booth we have been sitting at as a team for years. Gai had ordered a bunch of meats and salads for us.

"So, Neji-kun, how are you enjoying the ANBU? I hear your level of status has risen exceptionally over the past two years." Sensei asked me.

To be honest I thought it'd be more work than it really is. Well, at least I had more work as a Jonnin mission wise. But my platoon is mostly a specialty platoon since both Tenten and I have leading roles. We get different people a lot of the time which doesn't make it all that special I guess. Our missions are mostly scouting or rank S undercover which rarely happens. We also escort village officials and protect them with some assasinations, but that's about it. Mostly Jonnin get all the fun...

"Haha! Now, Neji, you said yourself; you're part of a special platoon. You're only called on if needed." Gai explained.

I shrugged. I know that, but it gets boring. Lee put a hand on my shoulder and grinned. He suggested that I become a cell leader like himself and Tenten were planning on doing. I shook my head. I would consider it, but I can't since once I am twenty one I become Branch head. Tenten remained quiet, sipping at her sake. I glance over at her to try and read her face but I couldn't see anything. She's pulled her mask over her eyes again.

After the comfortable lunch, we walked around the village. The three of us linked arms, not caring if anyone looked at us weird, and trotted on our merry way. Gai had walked us back to our old training grounds and we all sparred together. Tenten, Lee, and, I against Gai-sensei. Just like when we all had just become a cell. Gai has become slower these days...or I have gotten a lot stringer to the point where I can keep up with him...barely. But with Tenten and Lee at my side, we managed to pin him down, only to be tricked with a substitution jutsu. Activating my Byakugan, I scanned the area, but not fast enough. Lee spotted him before I could and pulled me down, ducking a kick from our sensei. We kept dodging his attacks, he picked at us one, by one starting with me. I kept my arms up, blocking and attacks to my torso. I ducked my head and kept on my toes, a technique I learned from an older cousin of mine. I managed to gentle fist Sensei, only to be faced with a log. Again with the damn substitution… I turned my head then BAM- I felt the bottom of Gai-sensei's foot make contact in between my shoulder blades, it felt like Tenten's palm technique, however, since this is Sensei, it was more harsh. I slammed face first into the ground, my body shuddering at the contact. Kami-dammit. I thought I had him at my control. Noting that I was done, I sat up and cracked my back. Damn it, Sensei...now my backs gonna be hurting all day. I watched from my spot as he went after Lee. Those two were too fast for my eyes. I noticed that Lee was still wearing his weights, and could keep up with Gai-sensei. I nodded to myself and smirked. Lee has definitely shown great improvement throughout the years. He has been training with heavier weights, and has improved his stamina. But on top of that, he has been taking trips to Suna, probably to train with the Kazekage. After the Chunnin exam and the whole Uchiha traitor thing, those two have gotten along very well. Speaking of Gaara, They will be at the party tonight and will be leaving in a week. With those two around in the estate, my family has been acting less strict around them, but behind closed doors, I've been getting yelled at about how I need to hold my tongue around them (and yet they forget that I helped save the Kazekage and that he has friendly relations with my team.)

"Ah!"

I looked up and Lee was slammed with a Dynamic Entry against a near by tree, making a dent in it. Well damn. I looked around the area. Tenten? Where was she? Gai-sensei was running toward three wooden posts n the middle of the field. She was perched on one of them, on one leg, channeling her chakra to her feet. Lee had composed himself and crawled his way over next to me. Together we watched as, Tenten gracefully dodged his attacks. But as we observed, both Lee and I noticed that something was wrong.

"He's going easy on her." Lee commented softly next to me.

"Perhaps he wants her to attack from a distance. He's giving her a bunch of chances to jump back and make distance." I nodded frowning.

What the hell was she doing? She's never really attempted to go full taijutsu before. Summoning some shadow clones, Tenten jumped at him, most of the clones disappeared due to Gai-sensei's Leaf Whirlwind. I sucked my teeth as Gai allowed Tenten to kick him back. What the hell is he doing; going easy on her like that?

"Neji-kun...maybe you have never considered...that in some aspects...I mean…"

I glanced at Lee as he tried to piece a sentence together."What is it?"

"That maybe...our Tenten has surpassed you in some ways."

A vein popped in my head. There was no way! I've been training with her for years. How could I have not noticed that? There was no way Tenten surpassed me, that spar back at the compound proved I was still above her skill wise.

"Well, Taijutsu wise yes… but she is more flexible than you, which is a great advantage over taijutsu when used to correctly dodge."

I rested my cheek in the palm of my hand. Tsk, what does he know? All Lee specializes in is Taijustsu anyway… I glanced over back at the two in front of me. Tenten had finally stepped back and jumped up, creating a significant amount of distance between her and Gai-sensei. I watched as she finally pulled out two small scrolls that she kept in her back pouch. She landed on one of the posts again and threw the scrolls into the air. I have never seen her perform hand signs that quickly before. She jumped and summoned her...wooden splints? She performed more hand signs after she launched them at Gai-sensei.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

What  
The  
Fuck

She blew flames at the wooden splints.

"Flaming Arrow technique!" she yelled.

Ok, wait a second. She combined what Uchiha had taught her with her weapon technique, and in the end, her close range abilities have only increased a tiny bit. Fabulous.

"Sasuke-kun has taught her well. Don't you think, Neji?" Lee asked.

I shook my head. Gai was nicked here and there by the flaming splints, but he managed to dodged the majority of them. Tenten had launched herself at him after the splints all hit the ground.

"Dynamic Entry!"

But Gai was able to catch her ankle and swing her toward us. Both Lee and I caught her from our spots and looked at our sensei expectantly.

"My, My. Fire style...Uchiha has taught you his clan's signature jutsu. Now that's real love."

My eyebrow twitched. What? Sensei needs to stop this nonsense. He stood before us smiling down.

"You three have truly grown. But you're not yet strong enough to beat me be yourselves." Sensei announced

We all sighed. He told us when we were ready to go again to try to knock him off the wooden post. We all looked at each other and gave a group sigh. This was really aggravating and a tad bit embarrassing that we are all of high level but not high enough to take on our own sensei like Naruto's team. Tenten scratched the back of her head when Lee asked about her technique.

"Well-to be honest I made it up on the spot."

"What?!" I looked at her in shock.

Tenten stuck her tongue out at me and nodded. Normally, she has everything planned out and isn't really one for doing the unknown without practicing it first. Ok, besides that we all need to figure out a way to get Sensei to slow down; let's put our heads together. I looked between Tenten and Lee. If they both took off their weights, they would be moving faster than Gai (since he had his weights on). But knowing Lee, he would go into gate mode, which isn't necessary at the moment. But Lee is the closest one to Sensei's fighting style...Which means that he can be the decoy to give me the opening to gentle fist him. I looked at Tenten. Her aim is perfect, so maybe she can set up some Kunai with some chakra strings around Lee and sensei so that once I catch him, she'll tie him up and isolate him. Yes...this is good…. I told my team the plan and they nodded at me.

"Ready, Lee?" I asked.

Lee nodded and he dashed forward. Tenten went around back to the posts while Lee led Sensei into the middle of the field. I dashed behind the nearest tree and activated my Byakugan. Lee kicked high, trying to get Gai-sensei to move back more to face me. But obviously, Sensei ducked and swiped at Lee's leg. My teammate jumped and threw a punch. Sensei blocked. I watched Lee's face and something clicked in his head. He began to throw only punches, mid torso. I watched the pattern; soon Gai-sensei was going to have to jump back. I crouched down and began to gather chakra in my hands and feet. It's coming… There it is! Sensei arched his back and I sprung out from behind the tree, catching Gai-sensei on his side with a gentle fist toward The wooden posts where Tenten was waiting. She threw senbon toward Sensei, The chakra strings attached to the ends of them. she knicked him in a few places, slightly tearing his green spandex. Maneuvering her hands, she successfully tied him up. Lee cut off the senbon dangling from the chakra strings and kicked Sensei down into the ground, creating a dent into the earth.

"Tenten! Don't let him go yet!" I called to her.

She nodded and slowly approached the dent in the ground, keeping her concentration. Lee and I kept our guard up as we too approached our sensei. We all stood next to each other looking down. Wait a second… His chakra is gone! Sensei had turned into a tree stump.

"SHIT- Substitution! Guys we have to-"

We all felt a mighty push into the dent and we landed tangled with in Tenten's chakra strings. Looking up I saw Gai-sensei grinning down at us.

"You three really have grown." he said.

"AWW! We almost had you!" Tenten whined.

"How did I not notice you?" I yelled.

"You were too busy watching to make sure Tenten and Lee were doing what they were supposed to do. I gathered up some chakra when you had hit me. That split second I did it."

FUCK. I am an ANBU and I can't even beat my own sensei. Tenten's strings disappeared and we all gave a group sigh. We got our asses handed to us. Twice.

"Alright, I saw we bring Neji back home to shower and change. It's almost seven." Sensei suggested.

Climbing out of the dent we all parted ways, back to our respected homes.  
Tonight is going to be annoying I just feel it.  
-

**Neji**

"Happy Birthday, Neji-san!"  
I nodded in thanks at my cousins as they walked past me. The weather out was actually nice and warm. The Hyuga Gardens were not overly decorated and the music wasn't that bad either. I was hanging out in a corner near the roses when I spotted Hinata dancing with Naruto. I made my way over and separated those two before Naruto could take her back to her room. I shot a glare at the blonde before grabbing my younger cousin's hand and proceeding to dance with her.

"That was rude." she hissed at me.

"I'm sure you and your father don't need any surprises with in the next nine months." I shot at her.

She shrugged. Over her shoulder. Tenten and Sasuke were close. I glared down at my cousin.

"You know, Hinata. You may act all innocent, but you are a conniving little snake."

"Oh, what ever do you mean, Neji-nii?"

"Don't give me that face. I know what you did. That was a low blow."

Hinata sucked her teeth. I lowered my lips to her ear.

"May I remind you that I know everything about your involvement with the village's fool."

"You wouldn't dare." She growled.

"Try me."

Hinata grunted and separated herself from me to look me in the face.

"I will hurt you if you tell my father."

"Hinata, we both know you wouldn't be able to land a finger on me."

"No, but I can try." she snapped.

I smirked as she huffed and walked away from me. That should keep her quiet if she catches Tenten and I again. I looked around the area, Temari and Shikamaru were sitting very closely together, whispering. I knew they were a thing. Now Lee was dancing with Sakura. I'm going to hear all about that once the party is over from him. But...I looked around more towards my family. They were all in one area, mingling amongst one another. I walked up to them and Ookami introduced me to the person she was to marry. He was young. Well Ookami was a year younger than Hinata. Well built and had a kind face. His hand shake wasn't strong, but wasn't hesitant either.

"It is nice to meet the next Branch Head." he said smiling.

"Like wise. Treat my cousin well." I nodded at him.

"Of course!"

Ookami laughed.

"Neji-darling is the bodyguard of us Hyuga girls. He's so protective of us."

I inwardly punched her. I glanced back at the dance floor and saw Hiashi dancing with Tenten to a classical song. He was saying something to her, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"He's saying something about how he is fond of her."

I turned my head. Uchiha was standing next to me, his sharingan activated.

"Just in case you were wondering."

"Why would you-"

He shrugged. It worried him a bit too about the decisions Tenten was making with the Hyuga clan. She was given some responsibility that was unnecessary. I nodded in agreement.

"So, I heard you fondled with my girlfriend at your aunt's house."

I sucked my teeth. Tenten must have told him.

"It's not a big deal. At least she has some interest in you even though she still loves me.

I shrugged. Turning to Uchiha I told him about my inquiry that my uncle was pushing her on me to keep the clan status up. He looked at me curiously.

"That's dirty. I thought Hiashi was above that." Sasuke whispered.

I nodded. However it is just an idea.

...

"Not a bad party, Hyuga. You broods know how to have a good time." he said changing the subject.

I smirked.

"You almost sound impressed." I crossed my arms over my chest.  
Uchiha smirked back at me, a playful look on his face.

"Not in the slightest." was what he said before walking away.

I can say my ego just increased a bit since I know Uchiha is actually impressed. This is the first Hyuga party he has been invited to that wasn't completely formal. I feel someone grab my arm and turned me around. Looking down, I see my ten year old niece dangling from my arm wanting to dance with me. I laughed at her pouty face and nodded at her. Since she is old enough to know what dancing is (not adult dancing...not yet please), I just had to hold her hands and swing her around a bit for a little while. She was very pleased. I glanced around and saw Namizka dancing with Tenten, a victorious grin on his face. He's been trying to get a hold of her all night. Heh, that won't last long.

"Hey, you wanna do something cool?" I looked down at my niece.

"What is it?" she looked up at me excitedly.

I gestured to Namizka and Tenten.

"I'm going to spin you. Don't stop spinning 'til you get to Namizka ok? Make him dance with you."

My niece nodded.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

I twirled her around three times slowly, letting go of her. She floated toward that good for nothing Namizka and cut in between him and Tenten. I am a genius. I walked over to her and planted a kiss on the back of her head. She turned around to face me shocked.

"You're cruel,"

"What? He'll be fine. Little Inya will keep him company." I purred and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Tenten squirmed a bit in my grasp.

"If you wanted to dance you could have just asked me."

"Mm, but that's no fun." I replied turning her around.

"May I remind you who else is here?" she glanced in the direction of the Uchiha.

"May I remind you that I don't give a fuck? And besides, this dance is the Hyuga one I taught you a long time ago."

"I'm not a Hyuga, though."

"But I am. So let's go."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Her soft hands slipped into mine and I led her to dance. With my hand on her hip, we gracefully moved with the music. The silk of her light blue dress was form fitting on her torso, but flared out and swayed as she moved in sync with me. I glanced around the area. All my relatives were dancing. I spotted Hinata dancing with Naruto. So, she taught it to him to. In unison, all the males turned their partners and held them at the waist from behind.

"Wha- Hinata's mother is so pretty!" Tenten exclaimed.

I looked up. My Aunt and Uncle were dancing together in the center of the garden. Hinata was the mirror image of my Aunt, except she has they Byakugan.

"Oh wow! She has green eyes! How pretty!"

I signed.

"Tenten, are you sure you have never seen Hinata's mother before? She is around the estate you know."

"I've only seen pictures and her eyes were closed in the one Hinata showed me." she said.

I twirled her again and replaced my hand onto her waist so that she was facing me now. They say you dance better if you look into the eyes of your partner. Removing my hand from her waist, I tiled Tenten's chin up so she was looking at me.

"What's the matter, Tenten? You're distracted." I asked replacing my hand on her waist.

"I feel a bit out of place dancing with a bunch of Hyugas."

I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks _best friend_. You've only slept over a bunch of times and have met my whole family."

She squeezed my shoulder.

"Oh stop, you know what I mean."

I twirled her again, and side stepped as she sashayed around me. I glanced next to me and saw Uchiha Itachi dancing with Hanabi. He looked a bit weird and stiff, but he knew the dance. Hanabi was getting a kick out of it though. She thought Itachi-san was pretty cool. Those heels she's wearing are a bit too high though...Tenten was at my side now, she had memorized each step accordingly and performed them with grace. Her footwork made it seem like she was dancing her whole life.

"There's something else." I leaned in closer to her.

"Hm?"

Both hands on her waist, I lifted her up slightly as we turned and finished with me pulling her body against mine. There was clapping coming from the guests from the sidelines who were watching. The music started again and I moved us out of the way. I looked at her. Distracted, she was looking around the area, clearly worried about something.

"Tenten, you don't normally get distracted this easily." I said softly.

She didn't look at me. This is getting a bit aggravating. But I followed her gaze toward my uncle. It must have been something he told her. But Uchiha only caught some of their conversation, which means he had said something else. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. The Kazekage bowed slightly to me and asked for Tenten. Before i could reply, he held out his hand to her and asked for a dance. He face was soft, but still emotionless as he waited for Tenten to reply.

"She's a bit off right now." I whispered to the red head.

"I can see that. That's why I'm here." he replied just as quietly.

Gaara cleared his throat and Tenten's eyes snapped back to attention. She apologized and took his hand. I remember she went on a mini vacation/training mission in Suna a while back. Her and the Kazekage must have developed a friendly relationship while she was there. I couldn't help but slightly frown at that thought. i walked myself over to get a drink. Sakura was at the table herself with a plate of little snacks. She smiled at me. I nodded at her.

"You look great in a suit, Neji." she said.

"Thank you." I replied as I poured myself some wine.

"What do you think of Tenten's dress? It took us hours to find one for her that she would wear while you and your team were hanging out."

Sakura and the girls got that for her? I asked how she knew what to get her. Tenten had told them that no matter what it has to be light blue and long, since she wasn't into short dresses. When Sakura asked her why light blue, Tenten only replied saying that that's the color of the Hyugas, which Hinata agreed with. Lilac and light blue are the typical color we usually wear, if not then regular greys and white. Since Tenten' style of clothing was a bit odd compared to the others, they had to ask Anko to accompany them. I only nodded. Pink, red, and, white were more of Tenten's colors. Her chunnin outfit looked amazing on her, and we matched.

**Tenten**

I swayed with Gaara in the middle of the garden. He is so nice to me. I know he can tell I've been distracted, but he didn't ask, which I appreciated. Since he was a little bit shorter than me, I looked down into his face and smiled a bit. He looked so serious and he was looking rom me to his feet trying to make sure he doesn't step on me.

"You make it seem as though you have never danced before." I giggled.

"I'm...not one for these kind of dances." He looked up at me.

"At the club you seemed fine."

Gaara's face became a bit pink.

"You and I were pretty much drunk."

"Mmmm, I'm pretty sure we danced before we hit the drinks too, Gaara."

He pursed his lips together and he squeezed my hand. Gaara is quite the gentleman. You would have never believe he used to be one of the bad guys. He's kind of cute too. I wonder if he will ever catch a break and be able to meet someone. I hope he does.

"I'm going to a little sad when you and Temari go back home." I admitted.

He looked at me curiously.

"I'll miss you guys. I always have a good time whenever we hang out together."

"You know you're always welcome in Suna, Tenten." Gaara stated.

The song ended and he bowed to me. He offered his arm and I took it. It was time for Neji to open presents. Hiashi had given him keys to a complex, which is freaking amazing. Hinata had gotten him some scented candles that had herbs to help with his meditation. Ookami had gotten him a dog tag with his name on it. I remember she had came up to me and asked me about his gift. Neji liked simple things. Things he could use on the daily. More presents went by until he got to mine. His eyes scanned the card I had written and he let out a smile, which shocked some of his clan members. It was a small box that I had wrapped in silver paper and tied a blue bow on. He opened the box and dangled a silver watch between his fingers. I had found it a while ago when I was watching over Itachi's team. We had went on a small mission to an outside village and there were many shops there. I had the watch delivered to the Hokage mansion and had asked Anko to buy me some paper and ribbon. A watch was simple, and he could use it everyday if he wanted to. Neji had turned the watch and notice the engraving on the back of it. I had the word "Genius" engraved on the back of the watch

"Tenten, he's looking at you." Gaara nudged me.

He indeed was. I smiled at him and got a wink in response. He didn't say who it was from when he was asked. The group disbanded and Gaara excused himself to go mingle with Naruto and Shikamaru. Neji walked up to me and thanked me for the watch.

"I was a bit shocked when I opened it. You did a good job this year." he chuckled as he attached the watch to his wrist.

"Well it was either that or another book." I replied.

Neji offered me his arm and we walked to the far end of the garden, away from the clan and our friends. We found a nice patch of finely groomed grass and sat ourselves down. Neji laid on his back and looked up at the sky. He probably needed a break from all those people. He wasn't really one for big crowds. We sat in silence for a moment before he called out to me.

"I'm going to be leaving soon." he said.

"I know. Hiashi told me." I replied.

"I'm going to be in traveling around to the smaller villages, seeing my family.

Since the land of fire is so big it's going to take a while."  
I nodded. I'm not really sure what he's getting at.

"Will...will you miss me?" I asked.

Neji sat up. He moved closer to my and gently grabbed my hands.

"Of course I will."


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

**Sasuke**

I ran a hand through my hair. Tsunade has sent word out to us that they have pin pointed the girl's location. Apparently, she is in one of the smaller villages out side of Cloud. We all stood in front of Tsunade at attention, Yuzuki joining us as a supervisor and aid. It wasn't until a month ago when Tsunade had promoted me temporarily to ANBU. She had called us all in for the briefing, we were to leave immediately to Cloud where one of their ANBU ops was going to meet us at the side entrance of the village.

"Hyuga Neji, I order you to hunt down and bring back this girl, ALIVE. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade announced.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"You may use Yuzuki Yami to your disposal. She has agreed to help in anyway possible."

Now that I think about it. Itachi had given me a different last name for Yuzuki a long time ago. I wonder what that was all about. Even Tenten said her last name was Yami. Dammit, Aniki! Stop lying to me!

"Leutenit and Captain, I expect you to continue your success streak in your platoon. Do not hesitate to address Kakashi, Gai, or Yuzuki, for they are your Aids."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Both Tenten and Hyuga replied.

"Dismissed. Except for Yuzuki and Uchiha Sasuke."

Yuzuki and I stood in front of Tsunade. This mission is of great importance to Konoha. She looked at us.

"Due to both of your abilities, I am requesting that you keep a close eye on the girl once you have found her. Yuzuki, I expect you to continue to use your false last name out side of Mist. If it is found out that you have any relation toward me of any kind, it could be trouble."

Yuzuki nodded.

"But what of Tenten? All the lands know she is the Lady of Konoha." Yuzuki asked.

I nodded in agreement. Cloud and Konoha weren't on good terms, but not bad turns either. I'm guessing that Tenten has a high change for screwing things up if she says something that could offend Cloud's leader. But since Hyuga is leader, he will be doing most of the talking.

"Uchiha, I want you to put genjutsu on the girl once you have her. I do not want her to memorize the route to Konoha when you have her."

"Yes, Tsunde-sama."

"Dismissed."

Well that answered the last name question. Yuzuki and I walked down the hallway. I couldn't help but glance over at her. She was a Mist ninja. Tsunade's old pupil. Some how she always ends up backing us up on important things. What about her own team? Her village? She looked over at me and flashed me a smile. I nodded at her and we continued to walk to the entrance where Itachi was waiting for us.

"I have packed all your bags already. Let's get some food before you two head out." He said.

Yuzuki and I nodded. We walked to a small restaurant near the Uchiha compound (where the whole thing use to be before part of it was torn down). We ordered our food and sat in silence. I kept glancing between Itachi and Yuzuki, expecting one of them to begin talking. But it was silent. So, I looked at Yuzuki and asked her where she was from.

"I'm from Mist, Sasuke. You knew that." She responded.

"No, you're not. Aniki said you two went to the academy together."

Yuzuki gave a smile. Yes she was trained in Konoha, but she was born in the Mist country. After she graduated from the Academy, She was shipped a Mist headband from the third Hokage. I asked her then how she managed to stay here. Yuzuki moved back and forth from Leaf to Mist, since her family was one of the noble clans, she could have a dual paper for both villages.

"I met Tenten when she had just entered the Academy. She was put under my care for a little while before she was old enough to understand the world around her." She explained.

"And your older brother here, actually came on some missions with me and we became good friends."

Itachi gave a small smile. Ok but that doesn't explain the last name.

"Traveling between Mist and Leaf was dangerous back then. In order to protect my family name, I changed it. Itachi didn't know me as Yami. At least back then he didn't. And When I met Tsunade, word got around that she was training daughter of the Yami family, so I kept my false name."

"Yuzuki, who was that girl that was with you when I saw you in March?" Itachi asked.

Yuzuki cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, that was my older sister, Keikoku. She came to visit with me and then left back home."

The blonde? Oh I remember. They don't really look alike though. Yuzuki explained that they were half sisters. Keikoku's mother was part of the Koi family, who held abilities the total opposite of hers. Yuzuki's father couldn't help himself and they had a baby behind everyone's back, having the Koi's abilities. Then when the two families found out, Yuzuki's father married a rich civilian so that the Yami traits will be passed down without any issues.

"That's rough." I commented as our food came.

Yuzuki shrugged. She was the baby that was born with out true feelings. Her mother must be like some...how to explain...? She must have no importance in the clan accept to have kids.

"It's life. At least you guys and the Hyugas can pick, but I know the Hyugas are a bit picky when it comes to marriage. I hear intermarriage is a last resort for them."

I shrugged. Yeah. I know. But according to Hyuga they do not interbreed. We ate our food and I have never noticed how much Itachi actually spoke until he began taking a trip down memory lane with Yuzuki.

**Tenten**

I sat in my room looking at my bag. They were all packed and my scroll was open. I was debating on taking my Fan or just stick to the usual. The fan is less to carry. But the weapons would be good just in case...I'll just take both but take a smaller scroll!

"Tenten-chan!"

"Yeah come in." I responded.

I turned around and saw Naruto and Sakura walk through my door. Naruto dropped his bag by my door and sat himself on my bed. Sakura walked toward the window and sighed.

"What's up you guys?" I asked putting my scrolls in my pouch and adjusting the weight on my hips.

"We were just stopping by since Sasuke went out to lunch with Itachi and Yuzuki-san." Naruto explained.

I shrugged. I myself was done packing and was ready to head out. There was anther knock on the door. Tsunade had entered and looked around curiously at us.

"I said immediately you know." She looked at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and told her that we were on our way out now. Rolling her eyes, Tsunade called me over and took out a small coin pouch from her sleeves. I was shocked at the weight. I opened up the pouch and nearly dropped it. She's giving me a lot of money...

"Who do I give this to?" I asked.

"It's yours for the travels. Just in case you need to make an Unscheduled stop or something." She smiled at me.

Oh, uh...I thanked her awkwardly before putting it in my pouch. I drew a seal on a separate scroll and drew on on my bag before pocketing the scroll and strapping my fan onto my back. I turned to Sakura and Naruto and nodded. With Tsunade yelling at Naruto to listen to me and to Sakura to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, we left my room and ran out the mansion. I actually can't wait to start this mission. I haven't been to the Cloud country since the Jonnin exams.

"Nii-chan, what do you think this girl looks like?"

"Like Orochimaru, idiot." Sakura shot at him.

I laughed as we reached the gates. Neji, Sasuke, Yuzuki and Lee were already there. I looked round.

"Where's Gai-sensei and Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked.

Team Seven shrugged and sighed.

"He's always late..." Sakura explained.

"Always comes up with an excuse..." Naruto grunted.

"And is always quick to change the subject..." Sasuke shook his head.

"My own team knows me very well then!"

We turned to see Gai-sensei dragging Kakashi toward us, looking a bit annoyed. I don't blame him. Gai is all about timing. No wonder Kakashi and him don't get along.

"Are we all here?" Gai looked among us.

"Yes, sensei!" I responded.

He nodded at Neji, who started dashing out the gate. I followed behind him with Lee next to me and Team Seven behind us.

"I plan on reaching the land boarders with in three days since Cloud is a bit further than I thought it to be." Neji spoke to Lee and I.

"There is a small village just before the boarder; we can stop there before heading past it." I told him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama told me about it." Neji replied.

"H-hey, guys!"

We all stopped. I laughed at Team seven since they were so far behind us. Even Gai stayed back to make sure they were ok. Neji sucked his teeth and Lee cheered for them to "use the power of youth".

"I forget that the only one who can keep up is Yuzuki and Uchiha." He mumbled.

"Neji, how about I stay back with them and Yuzuki and Sasuke run with you. I'll make sure Naruto and Sakura don't fall too far behind." I suggested.

"Fine. But I once we set up camp, you and I need to come up with a plan." He looked at me seriously.

I nodded. Once the rest of them caught up, I stayed behind with Naruto and Sakura, just as planned.

**Neji**

We did not see any sign of enemy ninja anywhere. I would normally find this odd but we are pressed for time. The sky began to turn dark as we came to a stop. I wanted to keep going, but Gai-sensei pointed to team seven. They were a bit worn out trying to keep up with us. Deciding to set up camp. I used my Byakugan to survey the area first. Tenten was setting up traps in the mean time. Uchiha had started a fire by the time Tenten had rejoined us. Sleeping bags out, I decided that I would take watch. Team seven didn't object and Lee was already nodding off. Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei sat quietly resting.

"Ok so what did you have in mind?" Tenten asked me.

I looked amongst the group. What is the logical thing to do? I kind of wish Shikamaru was here. My knowledge of Cloud is lacking.

"May I suggest?" Yuzuki spoke from her spot against the tree.

I nodded at her. By the time we get to Cloud, it will be day time. Once we reach the gates we will have to split into groups and search the village. I took that into consideration.

"According to my cousin Jun, who is already there, no one is allowed to leave the village until we find the girl." I told the two girls.

Tenten nodded.

"Group wise, I will need you, Yuzuki, to trail with Gai and Kakashi. Tenten, take Naruto and Lee with you. I'll take Uchiha and Haruno with me."

"Just so we are on the same page. Tsunade has authorized Sasuke and I to use our Kekkei Genkai at any means to bring her back."

She did what? Sasuke and Yuzuki could kill her if they wanted to. I nodded, but told her to remember that they need her alive. Yuzuki nodded herself and smirked, saying to tell that to Uchiha. So that means I have to switch some put a hand on my shoulder.

"And if we run into trouble on the way?" She asked.

"Kill them if they get in the way. If it can be avoided that's better." I replied.

"Tenten, remain at the flank with Kakashi and Gai-sensei. Your fan will protect us if Lee and I miss anything." I added.

Tenten nodded. Although the chances of me missing something is slim, I don't have any room for accidents.

"I can make a protective black screen around us. It will be visible to us but it will attack anything that comes near it from the outside with chakra." Yuzuki said.

I nodded. That will be useful. I glance up at the sky and decided it was time to start moving again. I poked Lee to wake up and called out to the others. Naruto grunted and asked to give him give minutes. Sighing, I walked over and picked him up the the collar. He stirred a bit before I landed a smack on his cheek.

"What the hell, Neji?!" He exclaimed.

"When I say get up. You get up. Is that understood, Naruto?" I hissed.

He gulped and nodded. Letting go of his jacket, I turned. Tenten had already put out the fire and the rest had gotten their belongings. I nodded to Sasuke and we all started dashing forward. Yuzuki had made some hand signs and I notice a black smog encircling my arms and torso. For protection, I reminded myself.

We didn't run into so much trouble. It can't even be considered trouble. Just a group of bandits that tried to jump us but Tenten blew them away with one swing of her fan. Well, that's one way to handle it. I don't know where they landed and I don't care. It's been about six hours now and I think it's noon. I don't have my watch on me, I left it at home. By the request of both Naruto and Sakura, we found a little tea shack near the entrance to a small village near by. Naruto plopped himself down on the cushions and we all ordered our tea. I crossed my arms over my chest as we waited, listening to my teammate's conversation.

"Tenten, I will never understand how you are able to use that thing and not get tired." Naruto said.

Tenten shrugged.

"I've been training to build up chakra. That first time I use it I almost killed myself."

"I remember, you had like a drop of chakra left after you used it." Sakura chimed in.

Gai and Kakashi stayed to themselves. It seems as though they were talking to each other about something important.

"Here are your orders." The young woman walked up to our table with a tray.

She placed the teas in front of us along with some shumai...two orders of it apparently and some Takoyaki.

"Ok so there's enough to go around!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing his chop sticks.

"Thank you for the food!"

I eyed the shumai. Some were a light pink color, and some were white. I chose the pink one and placed it in my mouth. I noticed Tenten, Lee and Naruto looking at me wide eyed.

"What?" I looked at them.

I bit down.

"Uh, that's-"

The heat hit my tongue and spread to my throat. Holy fuck what did I just eat?! My face and chest felt hot and I felt my Byakugan activate.

"Oh, Neji!" Tenten brought my cup of tea to my lips.

Grabbing it from her, I drowned my drink and the heat slowly went from fiery to mild.

"That was weird. What just happen?" Sakura asked cocking an eyebrow.

I shook my head. That was embarrassing...

"Neji doesn't have tolerance for spicy foods." Tenten explained.

"Huh. You have a weak stomach, Hyuga." Uchiha smirked at me.

I sucked my teeth. I do not. I just don't like spicy food. I went for the white shumai and takoyaki. It was satisfying. Tenten flagged over the young lady and asked for the bill.

"Tenten, I'll pay." I said.

She shook her head. She can be so stubborn...

"Lady Tenten?" The young woman looked shocked at her.

"Uh, yeah... What's up?"

I let out a chuckle. She hadn't really gotten used to it yet. Tsunade hasn't told her how to address villagers properly when called. But, her personality wouldn't shine if she took those actual lady lessons.

"My grandmother would love to meet you!"

"Uh, I mean if there's time..." Tenten looked at me.

I shrugged. Might as well. We are a bit early anyway. The young girl went to the kitchen and brought back a little obaa-san. White hair in two braids, she walked over to my teammate and bowed deeply.

"I don't think you remember me, my Lady. But you helped my young grandson out two years ago."

"Hmm, I believe I do. His name was Seiki right?" Tenten asked.

The old woman beamed. She thanked her again for saving him. Her eyed turned to me.

"Ah, Hyuga-kun. You're here too. That's wonderful," the old lady turned back to Tenten "you have grown up quite a bit over two years. You have made ANBU already at this young age?"

Tenten smiled sweetly at the obaa-san. The mission she was speaking about earlier was when I was an ANBU first officer and when Tenten was still a Jonnin. It was about February when we got the mission to come and rescue the boy. Tsunade didn't want to send me because I was an ANBU. But when she read the details about who took the boy, she was all for sending me. Gai and Lee were on a mission in the Star country. We had met the obaa-san before heading out to find Seiki.

"What a fine group of friends you have, My Lady. You are all welcome here anytime." Obaa-san beamed.

"Oh, we need to get going-"

"Then go, my dear. Don't worry about it. You have paid me back with greater value than you can think of."

I thanked the old lady and she made me promise to look after everyone.

"Of course." I replied.

And so we gathered our belongings and went dashing to Cloud.

Just as planned, we reached the gates and met up with Jun. I nodded at him and we passed through the gates, the cloud ninja watching our every move. Since the village was on a mountain, the view was incredible. I couldn't believe that the people have no fear of falling. The villagers were moving about as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading to the Raikage's mansion. I've heard from Tsunade that the Raikage's doesn't trust other villages. Which I can understand. Alliances can be troublesome. (listen to me I sound like Shikamaru...).

"Ok, I'll do the talking. Tenten, stand beside me." I said before we entered the building.

Two Cloud ninja walked us to his office. As we were granted access, I can feel the room's intense atmosphere. We all stood before the Raikage's and bowed, waiting for him to say something to us.

"Konoha ninja. Your timing is exceptional." He bellowed.

"Thank you, Raikage-sama." I replied...not sure if he's being sarcastic or not...

"Raise. We must discuss something before you're sent off, poking your nose around and disrupting my people."

I heard Naruto and Sasuke suck their teeth behind me. I send them a glare before standing at attention.

"The girl is indeed in my village. I wish to compare pictures so we are on the same page." The Raikage pulled two photos from a folder on his desk.

I pulled out the photo that was provided by Tsunade and placed it on his desk. We both examined them. Indeed, it was the same girl we were looking for. She had taken form of a younger version of herself, probably thirteen. I announced to my team that there is a match and described what she was wearing in the photo. Raikage informed me that his photos were taken yesterday. According to his Jonnin that are on foot posts, she didn't look like she belonged anywhere, and when they asked for her name and village, she didn't speak. But she had her headband on her that obviously stood for Sound. I nodded and glanced down at the picture once more. Sound ninja don't normally travel outside their villages. They are easy to pick out since every village has their own vibe to them.

"Did these Jonnin notice which way the girl was headed in the village?" I asked.

"No, the idiots...but since each mountain is on lock down until you all find her, she is supposedly on the west mountain, closets to the outer gates." He replied.

I nodded.

"Raikage, we will retrieve her swiftly and quietly." I said.

The Raikage gave a grunt and his eyes shifted to my team.

"Uzumaki Naruto... We meet again." He said.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back in Kumogakure, Raikage." He replied.

I held my breathe. Please don't say anything stupid, Naruto!

"Are you still friends with the Kazekage?"

"Oh yeah, Gaara and I still talk."

Idiot forgot to add the honorific.

The Raikage nodded and continued to eye my group. He stopped on Uchiha. They exchanged glanced for a moment before he spotted Jun and Yuzuki.

"Mist ninja. You have come a long way. Did the Mizukage send you all the way from Kirigakure? How annoying. Your presence is not needed here. As is yours Waterfall Ninja. You're far from Takigakure."

"If I may, Raikage?" I raised my hand.

He looked at me and nodded.

"I asked Hokage-sama to add these two shinobi to my group. I have worked with both in the past and try have proven loyal to us in Konoha."

"You Leaf are too trusting. Especially since Kirigakure is the most suspicious village in the nation."

I did not sense any reaction from Yuzuki. She probably knows that it's true. Most rouge ninja come from her village. But in comparison to the Waterfall, it's actually known. Waterfall is isolated, and not known to many people. If you had to point it out on a map, you wouldn't be able to find it the first time.

"And I see Tsunade-san sent the princess as well."

Tenten stiffened next to me. Her face was hard.

"I know who you are. You are the great weapons mistress. News has travelled around about you. Your skill is unique, I will give you that. But I fear your presence will stir up my people."

"I will try not to stand out too much, Raikage-sama. I will wear my mask if you wish." Tenten replied smoothly.

I clenched my fists. This is taking too long. The Raikage nodded in approval. He expected a full report once we have captured the girl and are ready to leave the village. I nodded and we were dismissed. A Cloud ninja led us to the west mountain and showed us to where we were staying. A small hotel with a bath house. How nice of the Raikage. I thanked him and I looked at my group. Since I had the Byakugan, I had a better chance of finding the girl. I passed around the picture. I looked at Jun. even though he has no Byakugan, his tracking skills were still good. He can trace chakra, according to one of my aunts, which could be of some use. But since he doesn't know her chakra signature, it's going to be a long shot.

"Alright, I have the plan." I announced.

They all looked at me.

"Yuzuki, Lee, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei will search the streets with me during the day. Since there is a lot of people, we will be able to survey the area. Sakura, since your chances of blending in are better than mine or Lee's, you will take the main square here and look around the market."

"Alright." She nodded at me.

"Naruto, Gai-sensei, Tenten, Uchiha, and Jun; you will search at night. Jun's chakra tracing will have better affect since the girl is constantly using her chakra, unlike the Jonnin that will be patrolling the area."

My cousin nodded at me. Naruto raised his hand and asked who Jun was anyway.

"Oh, right. Only Neji-sama and Uchiha-san know me. I am Hyuga Jun; part of the Yonin branch." He smiled at them.

The others looked confused, so Kakashi-sensei explained that the Yonin were a branch of the Hyuga family that didn't have the Byuakugan. They just carried the name. There is another section of Hyuga that does not carry the name, but that have one Hyuga parent and do not carry the Byakugan. Tenten greeted him sweetly and Jun's face lit up and he bowed in admiration. Sakura let out a chuckle, she must have seen my face. I rolled my eyes when he have her a flirty smile.

"Alright, You know your groups. Captain, you will stay here until we return. Here are your radios. Move out." I said and left the room.

We split around the village. I told Sakura to be careful while walking through the streets. I told Yuzuki to stay with Lee, just in case he needed help with the whole "can't use ninjutsu" thing. I just worry about him since he has always had the tendency to jump into a situation with out thinking.

"Leutenit," a voice sounded into my ear.

"Yes?" I replied lowly as I walked through the crowd, my eyes down (just in case any of these cloud ninja try to question why a Hyuga is roaming around).

"The square seems to be clear. Should I ask around about the girl?"

"Go ahead, Sakura. But keep an eye out." I replied.

I weaved through the crowd with ease. I need to get higher up onto the rooftops without causing a ruckus. I soon found a small alley and slipped into it. I jumped off of one of the walls and bounced off the other, reaching the top of a roof. Crouching on the ledge, I looked around. People were shuffling about, but there was no sign of any unusual movement. I activated my Byakugan and continued to scan the area. People, Cloud ninja, the cabbage man, but no unusual chakra signature. Sucking my teeth, I checked in with the others. Sakura was still in the square, but she didn't have any luck. Lee and Yuzuki's results were the same.

"Leutenit," Kakashi-sensei's voice sounded in my ear.

"Yes?"

"I have one of the Cloud ANBU here. He is the Captain to the Hunter-ninja and he wishes to speak with your captain."

Captain of the Hunter-ninja? I had forgotten that Cloud also had a type of elite unit. I sighed and gave the ok to Kakashi to bring him to the others.

"Yes, Leutenit."

**Sasuke**

Ok so either Hyuga disturbed the peace, or Raikage really doesn't like us. I looked at Kakashi-sensei as he stood in the doorway with a Cloud ninja. He held a straight face as he asked for Tenten. Tenten stood and walked up to him. He bowed to her.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Lady Captain, I have a request."

"Do you?"

I glanced at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her posture was straight.

"I request that your ninja to not wear their headbands in public. The citizens are becoming antsy that something is wrong." The ANBU said cooly.

Ha, what nonsense. Seems as though Raikage has an iron fist on his village. I can see Tenten holding back an eye roll as she nodded.

"Very well. However I suggest that your shinobi do not try to interfere with our operation. _Mother_ will be very cross if it's reported that the Cloud shinobi were _unwilling to comply to our mission_ by stepping back and letting us work."

I watched as the ninja clenched his jaw.

"Also, since this is _your village_, you can help by calming the people so Raikage-sama doesn't, not only be cross with us, but with you for not doing your job and keeping the peace."

Oh snap. I hear Jun give a grunt, trying not to laugh. I held back my amusement as he bowed and left the room, his face drained of color at the thought of dealing with the Raikage. Tenten looked pleased with herself. She held a mighty smirk as Kakashi gave her the the thumbs up. She actually handled that really well. Our Lady scared him shitless in a classy, professional manor.

"Way to make him scared for his life, Tenten." Jun let out a laugh.

"What? That sweet princess shit don't fly with me. Since I am technically of higher status, I needed to let him know what's expected and what are the consequences." She replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Woah, easy there, my flower. Don't let it go to your head now. That's not youthful." Gai-sensei called from his hand stand.

Tenten shook her head. It hasn't gone to her head at all. In fact she just pulled it out of thin are to make him back off. I chuckled. That's no surprise, winging it is her specialty. I glanced out side. It's almost time for Hyuga to bring it in for the night. Naruto walked through the door, just coming back from the bathroom.

"You just missed our lovely 'Lady of Konoha' turn on the sass toward a Cloud ANBU." Jun exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes got wide as Tenten grinned, obviously pleased with herself.

"You, got sassy? That's new."

Tenten shrugged.

"Naruto! Come occupy the time and do push ups with me!" Gai-sensei chirped.

I sweat dropped as Naruto gave me a desperate look. I gave him a face and he slowly approached Gai and began to work out.

Now if only Hyuga would hurry up...

(()()()

**hope this was ok...- p.o.g**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tenten**

Neji had returned. He wasn't really successful since these were new grounds. I don't blame him. But since I kinda knew this village, I think I'd have a better time finding the girl. The difference between Neji and I is that he prefers to span out covering as much ground as possible. But he forgets that not everyone has the byakugan like him. I led my group to different sections of the village, each of us thoroughly checking every alleyway, hole in the wall, a and street corner. Jun hadn't picked up any traces of chakra yet. But we continued on.

"Anything, Captain?" Neji's voice sounded in my left ear.

"Not yet. But we're looking." I mumbled, earning a sigh from him.

I couldn't help but chuckle. He usually had no issues with these kinds of missions. He's probably aggravated that it took him more then a few hours to search the place and come up empty handed.

"Captain."

"Jun?"

"I feel chakra."

I jumped from my rooftop and found him with Naruto and Sasuke. I questioned the position of my sensei. He responded in my ear saying that he moved onto the gates, questioning the guards. I shrugged. I looked at Jun as he pointed in the direction of the square. Didn't we look there? We followed him in the dark, trying to be a silent as possible. Behind my mask, I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought of Naruto charging head first and jumping the prior girl. We stopped at the square and looked around.

"Where Jun?" I asked quietly.

He pointed to a column in the center of the area. I glanced over. There was a girl, with black hair hugging her knees. She sat against the column. She looked a bit younger than she did in the photo.

"She's using chakra to alter her appearance. But that is her." Sasuke said softly next to me.

I took a step forward and removed my mask. I handed it to Naruto and told the boys to stand back. I also removed my headband, which caused Jun to question me. I explained that if she saw those she'd think I was trying to kill her and run. The boys kept quiet as I slowly approached the girl. The girl's eyes shifted upward, gazing at me in shock. I stopped, waiting to see if she'd run. But she didn't. Here eyes scanned me curiously. I took a step closer;

Then another.

Then another.

She shifted suddenly which caused me to stop. I put my arm out so the boys knew not to approach, just in case she tried to attack. I kept my face calm, taking a deep breath. Since I had no idea what this girl was capable of, the only thing I can do is hope she is running out of chakra.

"Captain, did you find the target?"

"Dammit Neji not now! I'm working here!" I hissed into the microphone.

There was a shocked grunt in my ear as Sasuke answered Neji. I took another step closer, about a meter away from the girl. She still had her eyes on me. I crouched down to her level and put out my hand.

"Hi," I said.

She continued to look at me, pushing herself against the column.

"I've been looking for you." I said softly.

Something flashes in her eyes. I have to remember that she's my age. Her jutsu put her in a younger girls body. But that flash, and her mannerisms weren't of a nineteen year old. She acted like a scared child. Maybe Orochimaru did something to her that caused her mental development to stop.

"Are you one of them?"

I blinked.

"What do you-"

"Are you here to kill me too? Like the rest of them?" She whispered and tear running down her cheek.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to help you." I replied.

"How can you possibly do that? You don't know me. You don't know what I've done!" She exclaimed and bursts into sobs.

"Sweetie, I don't need to know."

She looked up at me.

"Long ago a best friend of mine ran from home. He said no good byes, did not say where he was running to. But we scattered around, looking for him desperately. We have had heard of all the villages he had put in danger, all of the people he killed..." I could hear Sasuke suck his teeth behind me.

The girl looked at me. I smiled.

"...but that didn't matter to us. We still looked for him. And when we found him...he came back to us. And we still remained friends, no matter how many people he killed. He wasn't a monster to us, he was our friend."

The girl wiped her eyes and looked at me full faced. Dirt was smudged along her pale cheeks due to the tears, her clothing was ripped and tattered.

"They did. And for that I am grateful they did not kill me for such foolish behavior." Sasuke appeared next to me. The girl looked at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." She whispered.

"Come, we were sent to help you. We want to make sure nothing bad happens to you." I said, my hand still outstretched.

The girl slowly walked toward me, her feet carried her swaying body. But I continued to look her in the face to show I have nothing to hide. Her hand slipped into mine and I introduced myself.

"My name is Tenten."

**Sasuke**

I knocked on the door. Kakashi answered it and moved aside to let us in. Tenten was carrying the girl on our back. She had fallen asleep on the way, I didn't get a chance to put any genjutsu on her. The Hyuga walked over to her and lifted the girl's sleeve. There it was, the snake mark on her arm. Tenten set her down on the ground and placed the girl's head on her lap.

"How did you find her?" Yuzuki asked.

"Jun did. He found chakra traces and led us right to her." Naruto explained.

"Neji, Let's report to Raikage before we leave." Tenten said quietly as she stroked the girl's black hair.

Hyuga nodded. We're calling it a night then? Works for me. Gai and Kakashi walked over to the girl in Tenten's arms. They asked her how we managed to get her to come with us. She told them that she had to speak to her as if she was a child. Her theory was that her physical nature had matured, but her mental one came to a halt. Kakashi sighed and went back to reading his book.

"She'll be out until I wake her." Tenten said to the room.

Hyuga stood and activated his byakugan. He scanned the girl, his face remaining emotionless.

"I will stay in the room with you tonight. Just in case. The rest of you are dismissed for rest. I will wake you when we are ready." He announced.

We nodded and made our way to our rooms. I looked at the ceiling as Naruto, Lee, and cousin Hyuga got the bed spreads out. That was too easy. How is it that we found her so easily? She is Orochimaru's niece for Kami's sake! There is no way in hell this mission took less than at least a week. I sat in my spot and rested my cheek in my palm. And the Raikage knew where she was. It's unusual for him to wait to take any action, especially for an S-ranked bounty. He could have sent his shinobi after her and had her shipped to us, or just keep her here. I wonder what Tsunade said to him in order for him to hold back any action.

"It is weird." Naruto agreed.

"It does not seem like The Raikage's style. Yes, I agree with you, Sasuke-kun." Bushy Brow chirped.

Jun shrugged. He doesn't go outside his village much.

"But we do get lucky a lot." Lee commented.

I looked at him. He gave a ridiculous response saying that they were blessed by Kami when Hyuga went ANBU. Once that happen Tenten and Lee became Jonnin and moved up easily. Because of this "blessing" they have kept a grand streak of no failures since making ANBU.

"I highly doubt it's luck, Lee-san." Jun retorted.

"Oh man that's so cool! You guys really are awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You two are idiots..." I grumbled.

We slept soundly after a few rounds of "you're an idiot" and "you're a bastard", which isn't new between me and Naruto. I didn't notice any alarming movements from Tenten or Sakura's room, which is good. But when morning did come, it was Sakura who gave us the wake up call and threw us towels to go bathe. After that we ate and headed up to Raikage's mountain. Tenten had bought the girl some new clothes for traveling. She stayed quiet, the kid. But I have to remind myself that she's Tenten's age and not ten.

Standing before the Raikage, the girl had grabbed a hold of both Tenten and me. She didn't say a word, and didn't look at the man as he spoke to Hyuga. I kind of felt bad for the guy though. Raikage was really giving it to him even though we found her. Poor bastard was getting yelled at for doing his job.

"Make sure you tell your Hokage to keep better track if her ninja." He bellowed.

"Yes... Raikage-sama." Hyuga bowed.

He dismissed us and we set off to the gates. The girl hadn't let go of me or Tenten since we left the mountain. Yuzuki patted me on the shoulder. Alright here goes. Took the girl by the shoulders and made her look at me. Activating my Sharingan, I casted a genjutsu that made her see nothing but forest. She will not notice if we make any turns, just the back to Tenten's head, and the feeling of movement. At night, Yuzuki coated a thick layer of darkness over her eyes to force her to sleep. I rested, but didn't sleep. I felt a bit uneasy that this girl was with us. Tenten was cooing her like a child. She held the brat tightly in her arms and hummed to her. I sucked my teeth. Tenten was treating the nineteen year old kin of a destructive traitor, like her own baby of the heavens. Is she blind? This girl could have abilities even Orochimaru didn't.

"Sasuke, if you keep glaring like that, your face will get wrinkles."

I rolled my eyes and I crawled over to her. She sat cross legged on the grass with the girl's head against her lap. I came up next to her and kissed her cheek. Tenten smiled and turned her head to face me.

"What's the matter? You haven't glared like that at me since I joked about you and Naruto way back when." She said.

I gently held her cheeks in my palms and pressed my lips against hers. I leaned leaned over more and cracked an eye open. Hyuga had woken up, he was giving me a death glare. I ran my fingers up toward her hair, oh yeah, this will piss him off. I tugged on her hair ties until her brown hair pooled over her shoulder, waves danced down to her waist. She pulled away and pouted at me.

"You do realize we are still on a mission?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Can't you wait?"

"Hmmm I just enjoy teasing."

Tenten rolled her eyes and took her hair ties from me.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something though."

She grunted to show she was listening. I took a deep breath and prepared for the water works. I glanced over at Hyuga who, looked away and covered his ears.

How nice of him.


End file.
